The Prince of Arendelle
by Nardragon
Summary: Prince Erian, the first born of Anna and Kristoff. The young prince is a notorious troublemaker, best known for his habit of scaring people (particularly his mother). He loves to play in the snow. Almost as much as he loves his family. But you don't have to take my word for it, you can read about the young prince and his escapades for yourself. A series of one shots about Erian.
1. Chapter 1: Insomniac Prince

I can't help but think that Elsa will be the best aunt in the world. So I wrote a story where she is one. This is set several years after the end 'Frozen'. I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

><p>Elsa was finishing some reports one night when heard her door open but made no move to acknowledge it. She bit her lips to stop the smile that threatened to emerge when she heard the muffled but rapid footsteps that were getting closer to her. She pretended to not notice the shadow that flitted past the corner of her eye and continued writing.<p>

"BOO!" A small boy with strawberry blonde hair and startling blue eyes popped up next to her chair.  
>"Hello love,"<br>"Aww, Auntie Elsa! No fair,"  
>She chuckled and stroked his hair affectionately, "Sorry Erian but you're going to have to try harder than that,"<br>"Mommy scares easier than you do,"  
>Elsa chuckled again at the memory of Anna jumping a foot in the air, spilling hot chocolate on Kristoff and the hysterical laughter of a five year old fading down the nearest hallway as he ran to escape the wrath of his parents. And that wasn't the only time her nephew had almost given Anna a heart attack.<p>

"Auntie Elsa what are you doing?" Erian asked, standing on his tip-toes trying to see on the table.  
>"I could ask you the same thing," Elsa glanced at the clock seeing it was well after ten, "Little princes should be bed at this time,"<br>"I'm not a _little_ prince, I'm five now. That's this many," The boy held up five fingers.  
>"Are you sure that's five?" Elsa teased.<br>"Yes! Wait…one…two…" He counted on his fingers and when he reached five he paused looking at the number of digits he had up. He counted once more then, "Yes, it's five," He exclaimed happily. Elsa laughed.  
>"Alright you're a big prince, but its past bedtime for big princes too," She said.<p>

"Daddy was snoring again. I couldn't sleep. I could hear him through the walls." He covered his ears to emphasis his point. Elsa smiled sympathetically, knowing fully-well how loud Kristoff's snores could get. She knew Anna only managed to sleep in the same bed with him thanks to earplugs.  
>"Snores or no snores you should go back to bed,"<p>

"But it's so loud," He complained.  
>"Mommy can sleep with it,"<br>"Mommy is deaf." Erian said a nod. Elsa bit back her laugher.  
>"Love if you don't sleep you'll be tired tomorrow,"<br>"Please let me stay Auntie Elsa, _pleeeeease,_" He clapped his hands together, pouting. He looked so much like his mother Elsa couldn't help but give in. With an amused sigh she said, "Alright you can stay with me,"  
>"YES!"<br>"But only for a little bit," Elsa with a firm tone. He nodded eagerly. Elsa patted her lap and he clambered up, snuggling against her chest. Elsa wrapped one arm around him protectively. With her free hand she continued to write.  
>"What are you doing?" He asked again.<br>"Writing reports about our trade with Corona,"  
>"Corona?"<br>"The kingdom with the nice queen with the pet chameleon,"  
>"Oh right, Pascal," The little boy started giggling, "I liked him. I wanted a pet chameleon too but daddy said no," He pouted. Elsa kissed the top of his head.<br>"You already have Dodger and Lance,"  
>"Dodger is a dog and Lance is my horse, he's not a pet. I want a chameleon"<p>

Elsa grinned and stroked his hair gently, "You know snowdrop chameleons won't like Arendelle so much,"  
>"Why?"<br>"It gets very cold and they don't like the cold. That's why Pascal lives in Corona,"  
>"But couldn't you make it not cold. You can melt snow,"<br>"I can only melt my own snow love, I can't control the natural winter."  
>"Oh…aww well," He sighed heavily. He grew quiet for a moment then, "Why you have to write recourts?"<br>"Why _do_ you have to write _reports_," Elsa corrected gently but it was lost on the boy.  
>"I don't write recourts Auntie Elsa," Erian giggled. "but I can write my name,"<br>"You can?"  
>"Yep, and I can do it all by myself,"<br>"Oh really? All by yourself?"  
>"Yep!"<p>

"Think you can show me?" Erian nodded. Elsa pulled out a blank sheet of parchment and after searching in her draw for a few seconds she came up with one of the many crayons Erian had scattered around the castle.  
>"Here you go love," She handed the items to him. He slid off her lap, lying down on the ground and began to write. Elsa watched him with a fond smile as he carefully made each letter. When he was done he held it up proudly.<br>"See. E-R-I-A-N, Erian!"  
>"But I thought your name was snowdrop," This caused the boy to giggle.<br>"Only you call me that Auntie Elsa," He said unable to hold back his laughter. "And, and you called me Erian before!" He insisted.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes, you called me Erian plenty times,"

"Mhmm," Elsa tucked a hand under her chin in mock though, "I think I remember that. I did call you Erian the other day."  
>"See it is my name,"<br>Elsa nodded in agreement, "Yes, I remember for sure now. I called you Erian right before I tickled you,"  
>The boy's eyes grew wide and ran off, his laughter trailing after him, with Elsa right behind. She let him slip out of her grips a few times before she made a small snow pile that he ran head long into. She pounced on top, her fingers wiggling over his sides. He squirmed with laugher trying to escape. Elsa was laughing just as hard as he was and it wasn't long before they were both gasping for breath. They lay against the snow, taking deep breaths. Erian lay his head against her shoulder giggling.<p>

"You're silly Auntie Elsa, you always make me laugh," he said happily. Elsa kissed his forehead.  
>"I'm glad, it makes me happy to see you happy." She lifted him gently and carried him back to the desk,<br>"Do you want to draw love?" She asked. He nodded and sat on the floor taking up the crayon. She gave him clean sheets of paper. He put the page with his name on it to the side. Elsa took it up.  
>"You know you can write neater than your mommy could at your age," She mused.<br>"Really,"  
>"Oh yes. Don't tell her I told you but you mommy used to have a horrible handwriting." Elsa winked at him. Erian found her comment very funny, laughing loudly.<br>"Keep this up and you'll writing your own reports just now,"  
>"You never told me why you write recourts," Erian said.<br>"No I didn't," She paused for a second, "I have to. It's a queenly duty,"  
>"Will I have to do queenly duties?" He asked making Elsa laugh.<br>"No snowdrop, but you may have to do kingly duties,"

"Me?"  
>"You, if I never have any children then you'll be next in line for the throne, after your mother. You could be king one day."<br>"Wow, cool. King Erian, I like it," He grinned for a moment, and then it flattered. "Auntie Elsa why don't you have any kids?" He asked earnestly. Elsa froze at the question.  
>"Well," She paused trying to pick her words carefully.<br>"Don't you want kids?"  
>"I do," She answered, "But you see I haven't found anyone who could be a daddy yet,"<br>"What about my daddy?"  
>"He's your daddy snowdrop. He's already married to your mommy,"<br>"So mommies and daddies have to be married before they can have kids,"  
>"Yes, most of the time,"<br>"Why?"  
>"Uh...well...they have to be married before they can make a baby,"<br>"How do they make a baby?"

God how did she get into this conversation. She was sure she was starting to sweat.  
>"Snowdrop that's a question for your mommy," Elsa used her best escape line.<br>"Okay then I'll ask her tomorrow," He went back to his colouring. Elsa let out a sigh.  
>"So mommy and daddy were married before they had me?"<br>"Yes,"  
>"And what about my little sister or brother? The one in mommy's tummy."<br>"They only had to get married once love,"  
>"Oh, I see." He let out a yawn.<br>"Getting tired snowdrop?" Elsa asked gently. He shook his head but was rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Elsa asked. Erian nodded and held up his hands for Elsa to lift him. She scooped him into her arms walking from the study. He rested his head against her shoulder. She made her way to his room and as they passed Anna and Kristoff's room they heard a deep rumbling from inside.

"Oh my," Elsa said stopping.  
>"Told you daddy snores," Erian mumbled.<br>"You did," Elsa couldn't blame the boy for waking up. Anna had to be deaf to sleep through that, even with earplugs.  
>"I'll tell you what snowdrop, you can sleep with me tonight,"<br>"Really?"  
>Elsa nodded. Erian grinned. Still holding him close Elsa walked away from the rumbling and towards the silence of the hall outside her own room. She noticed a suit of armour on the floor.<br>"Erian, would you know anything about that?" She asked, half serious, half amused. He looked up and giggled.  
>"I scared mommy earlier and she jumped into the armour,"<p>

"You love to scare you mommy don't you?"  
>"It's funny, she always screams," He laughed.<br>"You shouldn't scare her so much,"  
>"Why?"<br>"She worries about you enough, without having to worry about if you are going to be waiting around the next corner for her,"  
>"Mama worries about me?"<br>"Of course she does snowdrop,"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because she loves you. Your daddy, Olaf and Sven. And me, we all worry about you."  
>"All of you?"<br>"Yes, because we all love you. We never want to see anything bad happen to you," She nuzzled her nose against his. They had reached her room and Elsa opened the door stepping inside.  
>"But you don't have to worry about me, I'm a big boy. Nothing bad can happen to a big boy,"<br>"But we'll always love you and as long as we love you we'll worry about you,"  
>"Even when I'm big like mommy and daddy,"<p>

Elsa nodded, "I'll tell you a secret," She glanced around dramatically making sure they were alone, "I still worry about your mommy,"  
>"Really? But mommy is a grown up,"<br>"Yep, but you never stop worrying about the ones you love, especially the young ones. When you're little sister or brother comes you'll see."  
>"Whoa," His eye grew wide with wonder. Elsa chuckled at his reaction.<p>

"Okay, it's time for all little…oops, sorry, for all big princes to be in bed," She said.  
>"Okay," he said. Elsa grinned at him. She shifted her hold on him and started swinging him around. He giggled in her arms. She threw him up and he landed with a soft thud on the bed. He giggled and cried "Again,"<br>"No, it's time for bed,"  
>"Aww," He pouted at her.<br>"Another time Erian," She bent forward and kissed his forehead.  
>"Okay," he sighed. She pulled the blanket up to his chin, tucking it around him.<br>"Aren't you coming to sleep too?" He asked with a yawn.

"In a moment snowdrop," She said. She changed into a nightgown and blew out the lamp in her room before slipping under the covers next to him. She placed one hand around him, closing her eyes.  
>"Auntie Elsa?"<br>"Yes love,"  
>"After the baby is born…will…"<br>Elsa opened her eyes to find Erian's blue ones looking at her intently. "What is it snowdrop?" She asked.  
>"Will mommy and daddy still worry about me?"<br>"Erian why would you ask that?"  
>"Well you said you worry about people you love…so will mommy and daddy still love me after the baby comes,"<p>

"Oh Erian," Elsa drew him closer; "Of course they'll still love you. They'll always love you, no matter what happens,"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Absolutely,"  
>"But how do you know,"<br>"I'm the queen. Queens just know these things," She kissed his nose. "They'll always love you, and I'll always love you. Never forget that," He nodded.  
>"Now close your eyes," She said softly, he listened shutting his eyes. Elsa started to hum softly and Erian's breathing slowed as he entered a slumber. Elsa was drifting off herself when she heard the door open.<p>

"Oh thank goodness," She heard someone gasp out. She opened her eyes and spotted Anna standing in the doorway. She sat up slowly as not to disturb Erian.  
>"Did I wake you?" Anna asked softly, Elsa shook her head.<br>"What's wrong?" The elder girl asked.  
>"I went to check on him and he wasn't in his room," Anna said nodding to the young prince.<br>"Sorry, I should have come and told you. Kristoff's snoring woke him up and he came to my study,"  
>"I guessed as much," Anna's smile was just visible in the dim light.<br>"I hope you won't running," Elsa said indicating to the gentle swell of Anna's stomach. Anna rolled her eyes.  
>"I wasn't straining myself," She said, an exasperated tone to her voice, but Elsa also heard the humorous undertone. "Honestly I'm not due for at least two months anyway. You'd think you'd stop worrying about me so much," Anna moved closer to the bed sitting on the edge next to Erian's sleeping form. Elsa smiled remembering her conversation with her nephew.<p>

"Sorry, can't stop worrying about you. Not until my last breath." Anna chuckled softly at her sister's words. She glanced down at her son, gently brushing a hand against his cheek.  
>"Likewise," She told Elsa. "I hope he didn't bother you,"<br>"He's never a bother,"  
>"But he can be so energetic sometimes, most nights he doesn't want to go sleep,"<br>"I think he gets it from his mother," Elsa teased, smiling. Anna shot her a glare but a smile broke out into her face a couple seconds later.  
>"I guess you have point,"<br>"You guess?"  
>The sisters smiled at each other but Anna suddenly gasped.<p>

"Elsa give me your hand," she said urgently.  
>"What?"<br>Anna didn't explain, grabbing one of Elsa's wrists and pulling her forward, placing her palm against her stomach. Elsa's eyes widen when she felt the moment beneath her hand. She'd felt the baby move before and when Erian was still in the womb she'd felt him kick many times but it always amazed her.

"Uh…mommy…" Erian's voice startled both women.  
>"Snowdrop did we wake you?" Elsa asked. He sat up rubbing his eyes.<br>"Sweetheart, come here," Anna beckoned him towards her. He shifted closer and Anna guided his hand to her stomach. He gasped when he felt the kick.  
>He glanced between his mom and aunt, "Did you feel…" they nodded together.<br>"Wow, a baby really is in there," He leaned closer, "Hello there, I'm your big brother" He said. Anna and Elsa giggled. He looked at them blushing.  
>"I'm sorry, can't he hear me?"<br>"Yes, sweetheart why don't you talk to the baby more," Anna said gently.  
>"Uh, okay," He hesitated, "I'm Erian, that's E-R-I-A-N, and this is mommy." He pointed to Anna, "She can be bossy sometimes but really she loves us," Elsa covered her mouth to stop from laughing.<br>"And this is your auntie Elsa. She's the best aunt in the world and she's the queen and she's got magical ice powers and we can play in snow all year, not just winter."

"Why do you get all that I only get 'I'm bossy'," Anna asked with a frown, looking at Elsa. The blonde was still restraining her laughter.  
>"Bossy and that you love them. He did mention that,"<br>"Mommy? Is it a brother or a sister?" Erian asked drawing the attention of both women.  
>"We don't know yet sweetheart," Anna said.<br>"When will we know?"  
>"When the baby comes snowdrop," Elsa said.<br>"And when will that be?"  
>"Soon love," Anna said gently brushing her fingers through his hair. He nodded. He yawned.<p>

"You should go to sleep sweetheart," Anna told him.  
>"Can I stay here?"<br>"Of course,"  
>"And will you stay here too," Anna looked up at Elsa asking silent permission. Elsa rolled her eyes and gave her a look that said <em>'You don't have to ask.'<em>  
>"Of course mommy will stay," Anna said to Erian. The prince grinned and lay back down snuggling under the covers. Anna and Elsa lay down on each side, both wrapping a hand around the boy.<p>

"Oh mommy, I forgot to ask. How do mommies and daddies make babies?"

Elsa snorted when she heard the question while Anna just grew pale. She glanced at Elsa but she only shook her head indicating Anna was getting no help from her.  
>"Sweetheart I think you should ask your father that question, he might give you a better answer."<br>"Nice save," Elsa told her.  
>"Alright," Erian said.<br>"Goodnight Erian," Anna said.  
>"Night mommy, night auntie Elsa, love you."<br>"Night snowdrop, we love you too."

Anna made a grunt after a few seconds.  
>"What is it?" Elsa asked.<br>"The baby doesn't want to go to sleep," She said.  
>"Oh, oh, auntie Elsa you should sing a lullaby. I always fall asleep when you sing," Erian said, Elsa smiled.<br>"Alright, but what should I sing?"

"_Vi har ei tulle_," Anna and Erian said at once. Elsa chuckled.  
>"Why'd I bother to ask?"<p>

Elsa sang in a low soothing voice that lulled Erian and Anna to asleep. The baby even stopped kicking. Elsa smiled as she watched their slumbering forms. Anna had her hands around Erian, hugging him protectively. He had one hand laying against his mother's stomach and the other was stretched out gasping Elsa's. The queen fell asleep listening to the sounds of their breathing.

The next morning the trio found Kristoff already waiting at the table when they went down for breakfast.  
>"Hey, where were you?" Kristoff asked Anna. Erian answered bouncing over.<br>"We had a sleepover with auntie Elsa,"  
>"Oh," Kristoff lifted the boy into his lap, "Did you have fun?" The prince nodded.<p>

"Yeah, I drew with auntie and then we felt the baby move. Hey daddy, how'd you make a baby?"

Kristoff spat out his juice while and Anna and Elsa burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>Poor Kristoff, he got stuck with answering the question.<p>

I spent the week trying to decide whether I wanted to write a story where Anna was pregnant or she already had a kid, then yesterday I was like 'screw it I'll write two in one' and thus this story was born. I think it came out better than if I had each one separately, I most certainly wouldn't have been able to write some of the moments I did. Plus I ended up falling in love with Erian, so don't be surprised if you see him showing up in future fics.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	2. Chapter 2: Story of a first meeting

I originally intended for this story to be a one shot, but I've just been coming up with idea, after idea about Erian. So, I think it will be a good idea to keep all the stories with him in one place. While the stories will be linked each chapter is probably going to be a stand alone, plus maybe later down I'll jump back and fought to when Erian is older.

This particular story is about Elsa telling Erian about the day Anna was born.  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Anna was enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, watching her sister and son with a happy smile. At the centre of the room Elsa was sitting in the middle of a spread of ice. Erian was skating around her, a bit unsteady on his feet. The queen held out a hand for the young boy to hold on to. Anna rested a hand on her very large stomach. She was well into her eighth month and was due any day now. Kristoff had gone on one last harvest, before the baby was born. He said that after this he wouldn't leave her side for the next three months, so Anna had agreed to let him go.<p>

"Auntie Elsa I want to do it by myself," Erian said to Elsa. She smiled and nodded.  
>Elsa stood walking towards Anna, pausing for a moment to steady Erian.<p>

"You're doing great snowdrop," She told him, tousling his hair affectionately. He smiled up at her and continued to wobble around on his personal mini ice rink. Elsa sat down next to Anna with a sigh.  
>Anna offered her some of her hot chocolate which the queen took happily. Her gaze drifted to Anna's stomach, a small smile on her face.<br>"Any day now," Elsa said simply. Anna just nodded. She was gently rubbing small circles.  
>"Is it weird that I'm nervous? I've done this before." Anna said looking down. Elsa placed a hand over her sister's.<br>"It's alright. Everything will be fine. Kristoff will be there, and I'll be there and even Olaf."

"And me," Erian cried hearing their conversation. The two chuckled.  
>"Yes, and you," Anna agreed.<p>

Both women gasped as Erian suddenly fell forward. He threw out his hands to break his fall, but on the smooth ice they only slid apart and he hit the floor with a solid 'thud'. Anna was half way to her feet, but Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head slightly.  
>"Falling's a part of growing up. Let him get up his own," She said.<br>"But…" Anna started.  
>"Remember when Papa was teaching you to ride a bike?"<br>Anna nodded, "I understand," She sat back down. Elsa was referring to when Anna had first fallen when trying to ride her bike. Instead of helping her up, their father had told her that if she fell she'd have to pick herself up. The spunky princess had done just that, gotten right back on the bike and promptly crashed again a minute later. But she never asked for help to get back up.

Erian lay on the ice for a few seconds, dazed, and then turned his head up to look at his mother and aunt.  
>"I fell," He said.<br>"Are you just going to stay there?" Anna asked. He shook his head. He struggled to get his feet back under him, but he eventual managed it. He grinned proudly at Anna and Elsa. The sisters clapped for him. He ran over, Elsa unfroze the ice skates on his feet when he moved from the ice to the carpet. Erian tumbled into the space between Elsa and Anna on the couch.  
>"Mama, I got up all on my own," He said proudly.<br>"You did sweetheart," She smiled at him, brushing his hair from his face. Elsa unfroze the rest of the ice.  
>"You're becoming quite the skater, maybe even better than your Mama," Elsa winked at him. Erian giggled, while Anna frowned slightly.<p>

Erian stretched out between the queen and princess, resting his head against his mother, and his feet on Elsa's lap.  
>"Mama, when I can I meet the baby?" He asked.<br>"Very soon, sweetheart," Anna replied running her fingers through his hair. She pulled the strands up gently, scrutinizing them. "You need a haircut," She said matter-of-factly. He made a face.  
>"I don't wanna," He said.<br>"But don't you want to look your best for your little brother or sister," Elsa teased, tickling him. He giggled.  
>"Alright, but only for the baby," He said.<p>

Erian turned over so he was lying on his stomach facing Anna. He gently placed a hand against his mother's stomach. He waited for a while, then "The baby's not moving." He said.  
>"Must be sleeping," Anna said placing a hand over Erian's. Erian looked up at Anna, then back to the swell of her stomach.<p>

"WAKE UP!" He yelled suddenly making Anna and Elsa jump. Anna jumped a second time when she felt the kick from inside her. She looked over at Elsa,  
>"Great, the baby already listens to him," She said. Elsa laughed. Erian had placed his ear against Anna's stomach, giggling a bit every time he felt a movement.<br>"They are going to be thick as thieves, aren't they?" Anna asked as Erian began whispering to his sister or brother.  
>"We were," Elsa smiled, and Anna returned the gesture. Erian noticed and pouted.<br>"I want the baby now!" he wailed. Anna and Elsa looked at him in shock.

"Snowdrop, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.  
>"I want the baby now so we can be like you," He said looking between then. The sisters looked at each other and grinned.<br>"Don't worry snowdrop, the baby will be here soon and the two will be just like your mommy and me,"  
>"Well maybe not <em>just<em> like the two of us," Anna said, giving Elsa knowing smirk. Elsa felt a grin appear on her own face. But she was grinning at the realization that they are reached a point where they could look back and joke about the things that happened when they were younger. There may be things Elsa wished had never happened, but she'd realize that it had all turned out for the better.

"See, like that," Erian said interrupting her thoughts. Erian received confused looks from his mother and aunt.  
>"Sometimes when you look at each it's like you know something I don't,"<br>"That's because we do," Anna said, stroking his cheek, "We've both been alive longer than you have," She winked at him.  
>"But I want to know," He gave his best pout, the one that always worked. Anna and Elsa shared another look, but they won't smiling this time.<br>"Sweetheart, it's a long story."  
>"Please," He begged.<br>"We'll tell you, but when you're older," Anna said.  
>"Aww," He looked between the two women.<p>

"Snowdrop, we don't think you're ready to hear the story yet," Elsa said. "But we promise we will tell you when we think you're ready,"  
>"Promise?" Erian held up his pinkie.<br>"Promise," Elsa curled her little finger around his, nuzzling her nose against his cheek.

"Do you think the baby will like me?" He asked.  
>"I'm sure he, or she will," Anna smiled at him.<br>"Will I like the baby?"  
>"I hope you do," Anna laughed.<p>

"Auntie?"  
>"Yes my little snowdrop,"<br>"You are older than mommy, right."  
>"Yes,"<br>"What was it like when mommy was born?"  
>Elsa blinked, "What was it like for me?" Erian nodded. Elsa smiled.<br>"I still remember the first time I met your mommy,"  
>Erian's and Anna's eyes grew a little bit.<br>"Well?" Anna asked.  
>"You have to tell me auntie," Erian said.<br>"Aright," Elsa laughed. She drew Erian into her lap. "I was three, a bit younger than you are now. I don't remember much of my mama being pregnant, but I'll never forget the day your mommy was born. It was the middle of the night when I woke up, because I thought heard someone screaming. When I went outside maids were running everywhere. Gerda spotted me and took me to my playroom, I couldn't heard the cries anymore. A little bit later my papa came and told me I would see my baby brother or sister soon,"  
>Erian and Anna were both silent as they listened, hanging on to Elsa's every word.<br>"He told me I should sleep until then, but I couldn't. I was too excited. So I waited with Gerda. Kai came every so often and whispered something to Gerda. I'm not sure how long we waited but the sun was up when my father returned and told me to come with him. I remember thinking that the hall was very quiet as we walked to my parents' room. When we reached their room I saw my mama sitting on the bed, a little bundle in her arms. Papa lifted me and placed me on the bed next to her. She said 'Elsa meet your little sister, Anna.' and she showed me this tiny little thing, with a red scrunched face. It was your mommy. She was so small and her face looked like she was angry, her eyes won't open. At first I thought she was little ugly."

Anna gasped at this, appalled. "I didn't think I liked her right then. She was so little and puffy, not at all like I was expecting. I told her 'hi' but she didn't say anything so I thought she was rude."  
>Erian giggled.<p>

"But then the most amazing thing happened,"  
>"What?" Erian asked eagerly.<br>"Your mommy, she opened her eyes for the first time. She had such bright, blue eyes. She still does. I lifted my hand, and she reached out and gasped two of my fingers, and she held on so tight. She made this gurgling noise and kind of smiled. I don't know what it was, but from that moment I knew I loved her. And I've never stopped loving her, not for one second,"  
>"Whoa…" Erian said softly. Elsa heard a sob and looked up at Anna. The princess had a hand over her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. She'd never heard Elsa talk about the day she'd been before. Elsa felt tears pricking at the corner of her own eyes and lump form in her throat, but she fought past it to continue.<br>"And then the very best part happened a little later.

"I was with mama and Anna and I asked to hold her. Mama put me in her lap and then put Anna on top of me, helping me to hold her, but she started to cry. I was scared I'd done something wrong. But my mommy told me it was alright, she suggested that I sing to her, so I sang _Vi har ei tulle,_ and your mommy when right to sleep. She looked so small sleeping in my arms. I'd never forget how I felt in that moment. I was so happy. Only a few times in my life compared to that moment."

"Mommy why are you crying?" Erian asked noticing the tears running down Anna's cheeks.  
>"Because I'm happy," Anna looked at Elsa, "So very, very happy. And so, so lucky to have a sister as amazing as you,"<br>Elsa wiped her own tears before pulled Anna closer and kissing her brow.

"I like that story auntie," Erian said.  
>"So do I," Anna said. Elsa beamed at both of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, some more ideas I have for upcoming chapters are, why Elsa calls Erian 'snowdrop' and why Erian's named <em>Erian<em>. And Of course the birth of Anna's second child.  
>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	3. Chapter 3: Names

I have to make mention of the guest reviewer, (who aptly chose to call themself, _Guessing Guest_). They guessed that Erian's name is a combination of Elsa's, Kristoff's and Anna's names, taking letters from each of their names. Being _**E**_las, K_**ri**_stoff and _**An**_na.

I have to say that was quite sharp, to be able to pick that up, I wish I had, because as clever as that is that's not how I came up with Erian's name. Erian's names comes from another word...but you'll find about that in the chapter. Although Guessing Guest, you were right about the Elsa, at least. Erian's name does start with 'E' because of Elsa.

Enough exposition thought, on to the story!

* * *

><p>"No,"<br>"Why not?"  
>"I'm not going to do it, no. No way."<br>"What's wrong with it?"  
>"What isn't wrong with it?"<br>"Come on, it's perfect,"  
>"You're definition of perfect must be very different from mine."<p>

Kristoff frowned at his wife, "Well I think Icesis is a great name for a girl,"  
>Anna snorted, "And this has nothing to with the fact that the name has the word 'ice' in it?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.<br>"It does mean 'Queen of Ice',"  
>"There's already one queen of ice living in this castle. We don't need another."<br>"Would you just think about it?"  
>"Alright,"<br>"Really?" Kristoff looked both happy and surprised but Anna's agreement.  
>"Of course," Anna paused for a second, "I've thought about it. The answer is still no,"<br>"Oh come on!"  
>"I love you, Kristoff. When I married you I knew that I was marring the ice guy, but I am not, under any circumstances giving my child a name with <em>ice<em> plainly in the name."

"You named your son '_Snow'_," Kristoff said.  
>"His name means <em>snow<em>, there is a difference."  
>"What?" Erian popped up from behind the sofa, making Anna jump, clutching a hand to her chest.<br>"What have I told you about scaring me?" She said.  
>"No to," He smiled at her. Anna sighed while Kristoff chuckled quietly.<br>"Mommy, my name means snow?" Erian asked looking at her. Anna smiled and nodded.  
>"Yes sweetheart, your name comes from another word that means snow,"<br>"I'm snow?"

Anna laughed. Kristoff grinned and shook his head.  
>"No little guy, you're not snow. Your name is just a way of saying snow."<br>"Why?"  
>"Why what?"<br>"Why'd you call me that?" he asked. Anna beckoned him toward her. He ran over to her. She pulled him up next to her on the sofa.  
>"Well, sweetheart we wanted to name you after your aunt,"<br>"Auntie Elsa?"  
>"You have another aunt?" Kristoff asked tickling the boy under the chin. He giggled and pushed away his father's hand.<br>"No daddy,"  
>"Right, we wanted to name you after your aunt Elsa, so daddy suggested that we used a name that started with 'E', and I found the word <em>eria<em> which means snow in Old Norse. So I added an 'n' and that's how you got the name Erian,"

Erian giggled, "I'm named after auntie Elsa. I like that,"  
>"Of course you do," Kristoff said smirking, "You love your aunt more than anything,"<br>"Nuh-uh," The prince retorted, "I love you and mommy too, just as much auntie"  
>"Yeah, but auntie Elsa lets you get away when you cause trouble,"<br>"No, she punishes me sometimes," He said (it should be noted that Elsa told him to say that if either of his parents ever brought up the subject). Anna chuckled.

"Yeah right," She pulled Erian's ear gently, "Elsa would let you get away with murder,"  
>"Now that depends on who's murder it is," A voice said making the family turn around. Elsa was walking towards them a playful smirk on her face. Erian jumped off the sofa and ran towards her. Elsa lifted him into her arms settling him onto her hip.<p>

"Did you finish all your recourts?" He asked.  
>"Re-ports," Elsa corrects.<br>"Re-courts," Erian repeated. Elsa gave an amused sigh.  
>"Yes, snowdrop, I finished them for today. So I'd thought I'd come see what my favourite nephew was doing,"<br>"He's your only nephew," Anna said. Elsa grinned a bit wider,  
>"All the more reason for him to be my favourite, isn't that right snowdrop?"<br>"Yeah!" Erian said happily. The adults laughed. Elsa sat on the couch facing Anna and Kristoff bouncing Erian in her lap.

"So have you decided on a name yet," She asked. They both sighed.  
>"That bad?" Elsa asked.<br>"She keeps rejecting every name I suggest," Kristoff said.  
>"Because you keep suggesting names with 'ice' or 'frost' in them…or Sven,"<br>"Sven is a great name,"  
>"I'd give you a middle name for Sven. Not a first,"<br>"Alright but you still don't like anything else,"  
>"Because the other names aren't good,"<p>

"Come now, they can't be that bad," Elsa said.  
>"The last name he suggested was Icesis," Anna said. Elsa made a face.<br>"I stand corrected," The queen said earning a laugh from Anna and a horrified look from Kristoff.  
>"But you are running out of time to find a name," Elsa said looking at Anna.<br>"We'll come up with something. We came up with Erian's at the last moment too,"

"Hey Auntie Elsa, you wanna hear something?" Erian asked.  
>"I'd love too,"<br>"I'm named after you,"  
>"Are you really?" Elsa asked smiling.<br>"Yeah. Mama and Papa started my name with 'e' just like yours, and, and my name means snow."  
>"Snow?" She couldn't help but laugh at the boy's enthusiasm as she pretended not to know the origins of his name. Erian was nodding eagerly.<br>"Do you mean snow like this?" Elsa flourished a hand above her head making a small ice burst, and snow cascaded down around her and Erian. The prince laughed joyfully as he opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to try and catch the flakes.

"You know, there's a special reason I call you snowdrop," Elsa said earning the boy's attention. He tilted his head as he spoke.  
>"Really?"<br>"Oh yes. Do you want to hear it?"  
>"Do I!" Erian's eyes grew wide with excitement.<br>"Mhmm, I'm not sure you sound like you really want too," Elsa teased, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
>"Please tell me auntie Elsa. Please, please," Erian turned on his best pout, looking up at Elsa. She smiled and nodded.<br>"Alright I'll tell you. I came up with the name on the day you were born; actually it was the first time I held you. Your mommy and daddy were still debating on a name so I took you aside."  
>"Why?"<br>"I didn't want you hear some of the bad names they wanted to call you," She said smiling playfully. She glanced at Kristoff and Anna winking. They both gave her annoyed looks but she took no notice and continued her story. "As I held you my first thought was that you were so pale, like fresh fallen snow and your were as quiet and beautiful as a winter morning, even more so. And you were so small. You know I used to be able to hold you in the crook of my arm, right here. One hand was all I needed,"  
>"I wasn't that small," Erian said unwilling to believe that he'd been that small.<br>"I'm telling you," She tapped his nose. He looked over his parents who nodded in agreement.  
>"I was so small?"<br>"Yes. You were tiny. So tiny you made me think of falling snow. That's what you were like, a drop of new, fresh snow. That was the first time I called you snowdrop, and the name stuck ever since." Elsa nuzzled her nose against Erian's. The prince giggled.

"Auntie Elsa you are so silly,"  
>"Almost as silly as you are, my little snowdrop,"<p>

* * *

><p>Can you die from fluff? Because if you can, I think I will die from all the fluff in my Frozen stories. They are like a fluffy pillow. And there is more coming in future chapters.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	4. Chapter 4: A (not so) Ordinary Day

Wow, this chapter kinda got away from me. It ended up being much longer that I anticipated. Some stuff I wasn't even planning on including found it's way in and at one point I swear the story was writing itself. I'd tell you what the chapter is about, but I don't want to ruin the surprise. Although I'm sure you probably already have an idea what this chapter is about.

* * *

><p>The day Erian's life changed happened to be a day in early winter. It started off as any other day, and if not for the one particular event that did change his world, if would have been any other ordinary day.<br>Erian began the day as he always did, running into his parents room and jumping on their bed to wake them. As always Kristoff let out a grunt as the little boy landed on top of him.

"Morning Erian," Kristoff said without opening his eyes.  
>"Good morning daddy! Good morning mommy!"<br>"S'no… I wanna…co…late…" Anna continued to slumber. Erian was about to repeat the greeting when his father tugged his arm.  
>"Let your mother sleep kiddo, why don't you see if Aunt Elsa is up yet?" Kristoff said. Erian lit up.<br>"Okay! Bye daddy," He hopped off the bed running to the door,  
>"Bye kiddo," Kristoff replied lazily, pulling the covers back over his head.<br>"Bye mommy," Erian called, but he was already out of the room when Anna gave a snort and grunt in response.

Erian dashed down the hallway, expertly gliding around corners. Gerda was on her morning routine, as Erian ran by.  
>"Good morning, little lord," She said bowing to him as he ran past.<br>"Hi Gerda," He called, "Bye Gerda," He turned down another hall, but then stopped and ran back, sliding to a stop next her.  
>"Gerda, what's for breakfast?"<br>"Why I believe the cooks prepared eggs, bacon, fresh bread and porridge"  
>"Oh yum,"<br>"I take it the young prince would care for some, with some hot chocolate?"  
>"Yeah, but I gotta wake Auntie Elsa first," Erian continued on his run waving a farewell to Gerda. She chuckled as he disappeared down the hall.<p>

As he neared the queen's room he slowed. Stopping outside the room he pressed his ear to the door, listening for sounds from inside. Hearing none he opened the door quietly sticking his head in. He looked around carefully. His Aunt was an earlier riser than his parents and very rarely he got the chance to wake her. He grinned when he spotted the mass lying under the blankets. It looked like this was one of those rare days. As quietly as he could he tiptoed into the room.

The moment he was close enough he leapt on the bed yelling, "Tickle attack!" He landed on the mattress diving under the sheets searching for his target. But it quickly became evident that she wasn't on the bed. But it looked liked she'd been sleeping under the blanket.

"Auntie Elsa?" Erian called.  
>"Boo!" Elsa popped up from the side of the bed. Erian let out a startled cry, he jumped back, tumbling right off the other side of the bed.<br>"Erian!" Elsa ran over to his side, worry lacing her voice and her heart. But at the sight of Erian tangled in the blankets and laughing like a mad man, it quickly melted, replaced with joy. She knelt next to him smiling at his glee. He looked at her, tears of laughter in his eyes.  
>"You got me auntie," He said. Elsa helped him to his feet.<br>"It was pretty good, wasn't it? The pillows under the sheet fooled you, huh?"

Erian's face lit up with recognition. So that's what it had been.  
>"That was sneaky," Erian said.<br>"I didn't mean for you fall thought. Are you okay?"  
>Erian nodded grinning.<br>"Are you sure? Nothing hurts,"  
>"I'm good auntie,"<br>"I'm not sure, maybe I'll have to check to make sure everything is okay." Elsa said an amused tone emerging in her voice. Erian recognised the tone and knew what it meant.  
>"No!" He cried and dashed away from her.<p>

"I'm not going to let you go so easily," Elsa said flicking her wrist and making a pile of snow in front the door. Erian gave a happy cry and changed directing, instead making a break for under the bed. But Elsa was faster, grabbing him around the waist and lifting him into the air. He was giggling ecstatically.  
>"Aright let's see, neck…" Elsa tickled his neck making him squeal with laughter, "arms," She tickled him under the arms and his laughter doubled. She tossed him onto the bed. "Toes," she wiggled his toes and he wriggled with giggles. "And finally…" She gave him an evil look. His eyes grew wide.<br>"No not the t…"  
>"The tummy," Elsa blew on his stomach. Erian was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.<br>"Everything seems to be working," Elsa teased kissing his nose.

"No…fair," He gasped as he struggled to regain his breathe. Elsa chuckled and lifted him into her arms.  
>"Everything is fair in love and war, snowdrop. Even tickle war." She tapped him on the nose making him smile.<br>"Shall we go see if your parents have gone down for breakfast?" Elsa asked. Erian nodded. Elsa walked to the door, the snow she'd made melted allowing them to pass. In the hall she put Erian down allowing him to run ahead.

He reached the dining room first, climbing onto a chair, standing on his knees so he could reach the dishes at the centre of the table. Elsa cleared her throat loudly making his arm pause halfway to the plate of bacon.  
>"What have we talked about?" Elsa asked. He grinned sheepishly and sat down.<br>"Sorry," She kissed the top of his head.  
>"That's my good little prince,"<br>"_Auntie Elsa!_" Erian cried.  
>"Oh my apologies, my <em>big<em> prince." Elsa corrected herself. Erian nodded approval. Elsa smirked and ruffled his hair placing an empty plate in front of him. Two servants came forward but Elsa gently shooed them, sending them for hot chocolate.  
>"What do you want?" She asked her nephew. He pointed to the bacon, eggs and slices of bread. Elsa nodded knowing what he wanted. She placed a slice of bread on the plate, then place two strips of bacon on the bread. Then some scrambled eggs and more bacon. Finally she placed a second slice of bread to top it all off.<p>

"I present a bacon and egg sandwich," Elsa said dramatically, "Just like daddy has it."  
>"Thank you," Erian chanted and took the sandwich up biting into it and spilling some egg on his lap. Elsa placed a napkin in his lap before taking out some eggs and bacon for herself, opting to eat hers with a knife and fork.<p>

Kristoff and Anna walked in saying good morning. At the same moment the servants returned with the hot chocolate.  
>"Thank you," Anna said taking a mug. She walked slowly to the table sitting in the chair next to her sister and across from her son. Elsa smiled sympathetically at her.<br>"How are you holding up?" She asked. Anna frowned.  
>"These children are going to kill me. They start causing problems before their even born. It's been nine months now. A bit more, I'm sure. Apparently this one doesn't want to come out,"<br>"Hey, remember how worried you were when Erian came early," Kristoff said sitting next to his son. He took up the boy's sandwich taking a bite.  
>"Daddy! Make your own!" Erian cried. He pulled his sandwich towards him in a protective manner. The adults laughed at the gesture. Erian took a bite then thought about what his father said.<br>"W-dioi-urmenti-chneiy," He said sending little bits of food flying. Anna gave him a sernt look, while Elsa and Kristoff bit back their laughter.

"Erian, how many times do I have to tell you? Chew your food and don't talk with your mouth full," Anna chided. He swallowed and took a gulp from his mug before repeating the question.  
>"What do you mean I came early?" He asked, his gaze shifting from his father, to his aunt and finally to his mother.<br>"Well kiddo, most kids stay in their mommy's tummy for nine months." Kristoff started.  
>"But you only stayed in there for eight," Anna said.<br>"How come?"  
>"That's a good question," Anna said, "I don't know. Maybe you can tell us?"<br>"Me?" Erian pointed to himself.

"Yes, you were the one who came early," Anna said.  
>"I don't know. I don't remember." He said, his brows knitting together in thought.<br>"Maybe you were just too eager to meet everyone and couldn't wait any longer," Elsa suggested. Erian thought about it then nodded.  
>"Yeah, that,"<p>

The doors burst open and a snowman ran in, trailing behind where a Reindeer and a black Labrador.  
>"Hey, guys…they're doing it again!" Olaf said running around the table.<br>"Sven stop!" Kristoff said.  
>"Dodger no," Erian said. The Reindeer and dog both stopped abruptly skidding a bit on the floor.<br>"Sit," Father and son said at the same time. Simultaneously Sven and Dodger dropped to their hinds.  
>"Good boy," Erian threw a piece of bacon which Dodger snapped out of the air.<br>"Here you go buddy," Kristoff took up a carrot from the table and passed it to Sven. Sven ate it happily.

"Are you okay Olaf?" Anna asked.  
>"Phew," He wiped the none existent snow from his brow, "I am now. Good morning family!" He said cheerfully.<br>"Hey, hey Olaf," Erian said perking up. "Do you wanna play in the courtyard today? We could build a snowman,"  
>"That sounds like fun but enough snow hasn't fallen yet," Olaf said. Erian looked down cast for a second but then he brighten up looking at his aunt expectantly. Elsa pretended not to know what he wanted.<br>"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
>"Cause you could make more snow,"<br>"Ooooh, yeah." Olaf jumped excited.  
>"Will you freeze the courtyard today auntie Elsa?" Erian looked at his aunt.<br>"Please, Elsa" Olaf said.  
>"Yeah, please," Erian clasped his arms together. Elsa regarded them for a moment. She slowly brought her mug of chocolate up to her lips taking a sip.<p>

When she lowered it again she said, "Erian don't you have your tutor today?"  
>"Maybe I can skip today,"<br>"No," Three voices said together.  
>"Aww…" Erian and Olaf said together, their heads slumping down.<br>"Sorry Snowdrop you can't skip your tutor,"  
>"Okay…" Erian said bleakly. Anna regarded her son for a moment then she gently nudged Elsa's foot with her own. Elsa glanced over at her sister with a questioning look. They had a silent conversation for a few moments then Anna spoke.<p>

"Maybe…" She started and Erian looked up. "If you do all your work and your tutor says you behaved,"  
>"Then I can freeze the courtyard this afternoon," Elsa finished for her sister. Erian's eyes lit up.<p>

"Okay!" He jumped of the chair, "Bye!" He waved and was off, running to the door.  
>"Wait, finish your breakfast," Anna called after him.<br>Erian skidded to stop, spun on his heels, ran back, grabbed the remains of his sandwich and ran off again. Erian didn't realise the next time he talked to his mommy his life would be drastically different. He didn't have the faintest idea just how much his life was going to change and that he and Olaf would never get to play in the courtyard that afternoon.

Later, Erian managed to get his lessons without complaining (too much). His tutor had just given the young prince a break for lunch. He and the boy were chatting about nothing in particular. Erian really liked his tutor but only when the man wasn't trying to teach him.  
>"Sir, can I ask you something?" Erian paused his eating, looking up at the tutor.<br>"Why of course master Erian, you may ask you whatever you wish,"  
>"Why do babies stay in their mommies tummies for nine months?"<br>"Ahh, it's nearing time for your own mother, isn't it?"  
>"Mommy says my baby brother, or sister doesn't want to come out,"<br>"Well young master, a baby needs time to grow strong before they are ready to see the big bright world. I suppose your brother or sister is taking their time, making sure they are really ready,"  
>"But…" Erian trailed off puzzled.<br>"What is it?"  
>"I didn't stay in my mommy's tummy for nine months,"<br>"You didn't?"

Erian shook his head. His tutor rubbed his chin for a moment.  
>"I've heard of children coming early as well. It's not really my area of expertises but I do believe in these cases there are several reasons why? Sometimes the mother is sick, others the baby is sick. And there is always the case where the baby is born early without any really explanation at all. Does that help you understand?"<br>"I suppose," Erian said.

At that moment Kristoff entered the room.  
>"Hi daddy," Erian greeted brightly. Kristoff waved quickly walked to the tutor. He whispered to him.<br>"Really? Now?" The tutor asked. Kristoff nodded and walked over to Erian. He knelt in front the boy.

"Hey Kiddo, I've got some good news. The baby is coming,"  
>"Now?"<br>"Yeah, now,"  
>"Can I meet him? Or her!"<br>"Not just yet. It will still be a while before you can,"  
>"Aww,"<br>"Don't worry. The wait is almost over. But here's the thing. Mom and I won't be able to come see you for a while. And your aunt Elsa too. Are you going to be okay on your own?"  
>"Yeah,"<br>"That's my big boy. Someone will come and stay with you and Gerda and Kai will come to check on you every now and then, okay?"  
>"Alright,"<br>"And you're going to finish your lesson,"  
>"Aww,"<p>

Kristoff chuckled and ruffled Erian's hair. "I'll see you soon kiddo,"  
>He stood and left the room. Erian's tutor smiled at the prince.<br>"Erian, in light of this news why don't we finish early,"  
>"Really,"<br>"Yes, I'd imagine that you won't be able to focus anyway. Why don't you draw something? You like to draw,"

Erian grinned happily and nodded. He drew several pictures. But after a while he started to become board. His tutor had since left and he was with one of the servants. Gerda had come a few minutes bring a few chocolates with her. She'd said his mother was doing fine. Erian didn't really understand that. Why wouldn't his mom be doing fine. He wanted to see her. And daddy and the baby. He stood.  
>"I gotta go to the bathroom," He told the servant. The young man nodded. Erian walked into the hall and headed towards his room and his parents' room.<p>

As he got closer he heard cries. He recognised the voice, it was him mommy. Erian took off running. He slipped in between the mass of servants in the hall outside the room. He ran in through the open door and stopped in the doorway. Several persons were crowded around the bed. He could see Elsa and Kristoff standing on opposite sides of the bed. They were both holding Anna's hands. Olaf was standing on a chair next to Elsa.

"Breathe, remember breathe," The snowman said taking several breathes that Anna mirrored. That's all he could really see. There others in the way.  
>"Prince Erian," someone said spotting him. Elsa turned and her eyes locked on his. She swept towards him and a moment had the boy in her arms. She walked from the room, holding Erian close to her.<p>

"Snowdrop, what are you doing here?" She asked.  
>"Is mommy okay?" He was lifting his head, trying to see past Elsa's shoulder.<br>"She's fine snowdrop." Elsa said gently.  
>"But she was crying,"<br>"Uh…wasn't anyone with you?"  
>"Yeah, but I got board. Are you sure mommy's fine?"<br>"Of course," Elsa smiled reassuringly at him. Erian relaxed trusting is aunt. Elsa took them to her room. She put Erian down on the bed.  
>"How about I stay with you?" Elsa asked. Erian nodded.<br>"I know, why don't we make something for the baby," Elsa suggested.  
>"Okay,"<br>"What do you want to make?"

Erian thought about it then he hopped off the bed. "I'll be right back," He disappeared, returning moments with his paints and paper.  
>"Let me guess, you want to make a picture," Elsa said smiling. Erian nodded and sprawled out on the floor. Elsa sat next to him.<br>"What are you painting?"  
>"It's a surprise,"<br>"Aww, come on you can tell me," Elsa teased.  
>"No, you have to wait and see,"<br>"Elsa laughed, "Alright, I'll wait my little Picasso."

The two sat in the comfortable silence while Erian painted. Erian was halfway finished with the picture when there was a knock on the door. Gerda stepped in.  
>"Your Majesty, the princess is asking for you,"<br>"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked rising to her feet.  
>"There is no need to worry your majesty, she just wants you to be there,"<br>Elsa bit her lip looking down at Erian. The boy was looking back at her. "Tell Anna I'm keeping Erian company. I can't come,"  
>Gerda bowed but Erian spoke, "No auntie you should go,"<br>"What? Are you sure snowdrop?" Elsa knelt next to him. Erian sat up and nodded.  
>"If mommy needs you then you should go,"<br>Elsa smiled and pulled into a hug. "You are amazing Erian. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Elsa asked once more.  
>"Yes,"<br>Elsa kissed his brow. "Alright, but you can send Gerda for me if you want."  
>"Okay," Erian nodded. Elsa kissed him once more and stood.<br>"Stay with him," Elsa said as she left.  
>"Of course," Gerda bowed.<p>

"Gerda?" Erian looked up the head matron.  
>"Yes, your highness,"<br>"How long is it going to be again?"  
>"I'm afraid I don't know for sure,"<br>"But it's taking forever,"  
>"Yes, well these things can take some time,"<br>"But it's almost sundown."  
>"Yes, it still may be a few hours more,"<br>Erian let out a groan that made Gerda laugh.  
>"Don't worry once the baby is here you'll forget how long you had to wait."<p>

Erian finished his painting and he made another. After that he grew tired of painting. He played pretend for a while, that he was a brave knight going to save his little brother or sister from a dragon. And just when it looked like the dragon was going to get them auntie Elsa came to save them. Gerda had his dinner brought to the room.

Erian finally found himself yawning sometime after eight. Gerda suggested that he get some sleep. He didn't want to, but his eyes had another idea as they kept closing on themselves. He wasn't sure when he did fall asleep, but the next thing he knew Elsa said waking him.

"Erian, wake up love," She said gently. He blinked several times, his eyes taking a moment to adjust to the dim candle light.  
>"Auntie Elsa…what's going on?"<br>"Don't you want to meet the baby?" That woke him up instantly.  
>"The baby's here! Really!" He sat up bolt straight, tossing the blankets off him. Elsa laughed at his enthusiasm.<br>"Yes, snowdrop, let's go." Elsa picked up Erian in her arms. He was bursting with energy.  
>"Do I have a brother or a sister?"<br>"A sister," Elsa said with a small smile.  
>"Really? Is she pretty? What's her name?" Elsa's smile grew a bit wider.<br>"You'll find out in a moment,"

Erian tilted his head as he looked at his aunt. She had that mischievous glint to her eyes that she normally got before she surprised him with a tickle attack. He got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling him. It was much quieter in the halls now. As his parent's door come into view anxiousness and excitement bubbled up in Erian.  
>"Do you think my sister will like me?"<br>"I'm sure one of them is bound to like you," Elsa said smirking. Erian didn't catch the full meaning of what she said. Elsa opened the door and Erian saw his parents sitting next to each other on the bed. They each had a little bundle in their arms. When the door opened Anna looked up and smiled.

"Sweetheart, there are two little girls who really want to meet you," She said. Elsa placed Erian on the edge of the bed. He crawled towards to his parents. He looked at the two babies they had in their hands.  
>"Erian meet Karianna," Kristoff said holding up the baby in his arms, "and Arisol." He touched the head of the girl in Anna's arms. Erian regarded both girls.<p>

Arisol had light wisps of blonde hair while Karianna had strawberry blonde hair like his own. They both had blue eyes.  
>"Which one is my sister?" Erian asked making the adults laugh.<br>"What?" Erian looked at each of them in turn. Elsa placed her hand gently on Erian's back.  
>"They are both your sisters snowdrop,"<br>"What…but how?"  
>"I had twins sweetheart," Anna said.<br>"There were two of them in there?" This made the adults laugh again.  
>"Yeah, kiddo. Don't worry you not only one who's surprised," Kristoff said.<br>"Surprised?" Elsa asked looking at him, "I'd say you were a bit more than surprised."  
>"You fainted when the midwife said there was a second one coming," Anna said. Kristoff grew red in the face.<br>"I didn't faint," He said in a fierce whisper.  
>"Oh? And what do you call collapsing on yourself honey," Anna said unapologetically. The sisters laughed at the way Kristoff blushed.<p>

"It doesn't matter now anyway," He said. "All that matters, is that Karianna and Arisol are here and they are healthy and perfect," He and Anna shared a soft kiss. Elsa placed a hand over Erian's eyes while he made gagging sounds.

"Can I hold one of them?" Erian asked. Anna nodded and patted the spot on the bed between Kristoff and herself. Erian slipped in excitedly. Anna placed Arisol in his lap, keeping one of her hands under the baby's head. Kristoff held Karianna a bit closer so Erian could look at them both.

"Hi guys, it's nice to finally meet you." Erian said in a low voice. "Arisol," He held one of Arisol's tiny hands, "And Karianna." He smiled down at his other sister. The baby made a gurgling noise.  
>"Hey, Kari and Ari, your names rhyme," Erian said giggling. Kristoff laughed at this too. Elsa noticed the tears running down Anna's cheeks. She placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.<p>

"You okay?"  
>"Yeah," Anna wiped her face with her free hand, "Just…how did I get so lucky to have such an amazing family?" She beamed at the sight of her three children.<br>"Hey, hey, auntie. You should sing _Vi har ei tulle_ to them," Erian said.  
>"Oh, I don't know. Their first lullaby, I think that's the big brother's job." Elsa said.<br>"Me?"  
>"It's alright, I'll help you,"<br>"O-okay…" Erian took a deep breath and started to sing. Both girls fixed their gazes on him. After the first two lines Elsa joined in, brushing a hand against the scalps of both girls. The babies' eye closed and they were both sound asleep before the song was over. Kristoff placed Karianna in the crib set up near the bed and came back for Arisol.  
>"We're going to have to get a second one of everything," He said as he placed his daughter down next to her sister.<br>"I'll see to it first thing tomorrow," Elsa said.  
>"Thank you," Anna beamed at her. Elsa shook her head and kissed Anna's brow.<br>"They're beautiful Anna, you sure know how to make some cute kids," She tapped Erian's nose and he giggled.

"Yeah, you sure do," Kristoff said taking one of Anna's hands in his own.  
>"Well you did have some input too," Anna teased him. Between them Erian yawned.<br>"Sweetheart, why don't you sleep here tonight,"  
>"Mhmm…okay," Erian said rubbing his eyes as his drowsiness returned. Elsa wished them good night and retreated from the room. Erian snuggled in between his parents falling asleep almost immediately. He dreamt about his new baby sisters.<p>

* * *

><p>I swear, one of these days I'm going suffocate myself in fluffiness. But until that day I will without a doubt continue to write all the fluff I possible can.<p>

And thus Arisol and Karianna enter to world. I really like how this chapter turned out. I went back and fought for a while on weather or not I wanted Anna's second kid to be a girl or a boy...and I'm not really sure when that kid became twin girls, but I loved the idea so I ran with it. Not really sure what I'm gonna write next...but I can't wait to see what it turns out to be.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	5. Chapter 5: A beginning

This is an idea I've had since I wrote the first chapter. It's a short plot but it's something I really wanted to do. Oh, and I should let you know this chapter is actually set before the first chapter. I'd say more, but I might ruin the surprize.

* * *

><p>Kristoff gave a big stretch as he walked into the dining room. Sitting at the table was Elsa and Olaf.<br>"Good morning," Olaf said grinning. Elsa looked from a paper she was reading and smiled.  
>"Morning," She said. Kristoff grunted and placed his hand in his lower back leaning back.<br>"Eh…morning," He said half heartedly.  
>"What's wrong?" Olaf asked.<br>"Anna," He took a seat and stretched again, "She's going to give me a bad back soon enough, the way she tosses and turns. I swear she kicked at least ten times in her sleep,"  
>"It's been what…six months now? You'd think you'd be used to it by now," Elsa said a small smirk gracing her lips.<br>"You've shared a bed with her, you know who bad she can sometimes,"  
>"True enough, but at least she doesn't wake you up all of the night to play. She was notorious for that when she was younger,"<br>"Doesn't wake me all hours of the night?" Kristoff laughed, "You'd be surprised how many times Anna's woken me because she wants to…" He cut himself short suddenly looking pale. Elsa's smile had vanished and she was looking at him with one eyebrow raised. Kristoff gave a shaky laugh.

"Right, big sister…probably don't want to hear that,"  
>"Probably,"<br>"I'll just shut up now,"  
>"I'd appreciate that,"<br>Kristoff randomly grabbed food off the table and shoved it into his mouth. Elsa returned her gaze to her paper. Olaf looked between the two trying to figure out what just happened.

"You know Anna hates it when you bring your work to the table," Kristoff said indicating to the paper in her hands.  
>"Mhmm, oh no it's not work," Elsa said, "It's a letter from Rapunzel,"<br>"Really? How is she?"  
>"She's good. Very good actually. We're invited to the christening,"<br>"She had the kid?"  
>"Yeah, just a few days ago,"<p>

"What was a few days ago?" Anna asked walking in.  
>"Good morning to you too, sleepy head," Kristoff said.<br>"I was just about to send someone to wake you," Elsa said.  
>"Can't a girl sleep in? I'm still not feeling well, my headache just won't go away"<br>Worry flickered across Elsa, "Still?"  
>"Yeah and threw up again,"<br>"That the third morning in a row," Kristoff said.  
>"I didn't know that," Elsa said, "Three days?" Anna nodded.<br>"Plus my back is killing,"  
>"Oh yours too. I wonder why? It's not like you had someone kicking it all night," Kristoff said. Anna didn't catch his meaning.<br>"Maybe we should send for a doctor, I think I have the stomach flu," Anna said dropping her head onto the table.

"Well I have some news that should make you feel better," Elsa said. Anna turned her head to look at Elsa.  
>"You're an aunt," Olaf said happily. Anna's head shot up a confused look on her face. She started at Elsa.<br>"Uh – is there something you want to tell me?" Anna asked. Elsa laughed.  
>"Not me, and you're not a official aunt," She said smiling, "Rapunzel, had the baby"<br>"Oh…oh! Really! When?" Anna asked.  
>"Just over a week ago, she gave birth to a girl. Solara,"<br>"Oh, oh can we go see her? Can we?"

Elsa chuckled, "We've already invited. Shall I start making preparations or do you want to wait until you're feeling better,"  
>"Right away. I can't wait the see Solara. What a wonderful name, and I'm glad for Rapunzel too. Remember how much she was complaining about being pregnant. It certainly wasn't easy on her."<br>"I know. When we last visited she kept complaining how much pain her was in, with her back and feet hurting all the time." Kristoff said.  
>"Hey, you trying carrying a kid in you," Anna told him.<br>"Like you've done it," Kristoff shot back.

Elsa chuckled as the couple started to bicker over nothing. Then something clicked in her head. She glanced between Anna and the letter in her hands. Olaf noticed the change in her face.  
>"Elsa, is something up?" He asked. Elsa let out a happy cry that drew Anna's and Kristoff's attention.<br>"What was that about?"  
>"Elsa are you okay?" Anna had a concerned look on her face.<br>Elsa stood, moved next to Anna and pulled her up by the elbow. "Come with me for a second," She said pulling her sister with her.  
>"Wait, what? What about breakfast?" Anna asked stumbling after Elsa.<br>"In a minute. There's something I need to ask you,"  
>"What is it?"<p>

Elsa didn't respond. Anna looked back at Olaf and Kristoff, both of them looked as confused as she felt. In the empty hallway outside the dining room Elsa stopped and let go of Anna.  
>"You want to tell me why I'm being manhandled."<br>"Anna are you late?"  
>"What do mean?"<br>"When was the last time you had your cycle?"  
>"Uh…" Anna frowned in concentration, "Hold on," She quickly did some calculations, counting on her fingers, "Yeah, I am late. How'd I not notice that? And how'd you know?"<p>

A grin was growing Elsa face, "You don't have the stomach flu Anna,"  
>"Oh, you suddenly have big sister magic powers that tell you what's wrong me?" Anna said playfully.<br>"It's intuition, not magic powers," Elsa said only smiling wider.  
>"Are you going to tell me why you're grinning like that?"<br>"Can't you figure it out?" Elsa could have told her, but she wanted her to come to the conclusion on her own.  
>"Figure what out? That my flu doesn't have anything to with my stomach,"<br>"Oh, it's something with your stomach…but it's not the flu,"  
>"Seriously Elsa, stop talking in riddles…wait…" Elsa only grinning wider as a look of comprehension slowly began to grow in Anna's face. Elsa watched as Anna's eyes widened. She looked down to her stomach, then back up to Elsa.<p>

"I'm…I'm…" She let out a laugh and tackled hugged Elsa. The sisters stumbled back laughing.  
>"I can't believe this," Anna said happily placing a hand on her stomach.<br>"You can't? It's being half a year since you got married. I actually had bet with Kai and Gerda that it would happen much sooner, I lost money." Elsa teased. Anna hit her playfully on the shoulder.

The door to the dining room opened and Kristoff stuck his head out, "Hey, I would understand if this is some sister thing, but could someone tell me what's going on here?"  
>Anna took a running leap at him, launching herself into his arms. Before Kristoff could question anything Anna was kissing him. When they broke apart he looked even more confused.<br>"Uh, okay, what was that about?"  
>"Let's just say Rapunzel's castle won't be the only one with the pitter-patter of little feet," Elsa said with a wink. That did nothing to help alleviate his confusion.<br>"Anna?" He asked looking at her. She smiled and guided his hand to her stomach, resting it there.  
>"Uh…" He looked confused for all of three seconds and then it hit him. "…oh…OH! Are you serious? We're having a kid?"<p>

"Yeah,"  
>"We're having a baby!" He lifted Anna off her feet spinning her around, laughing.<br>"Oh boy!" Olaf said joining in too. He jumped over clapping happily. "A baby!"

By that evening the entire kingdom was celebrating the announcement. Everyone was happy and cheerful, but no one was happier than the royal family (although Gerda was particularly happy since she'd won the bet).

* * *

><p>Yep, the day Anna found she was pregnant with Erian. I didn't want to say anything so you figure it out at your own pace. One thing I love in a story is a nice surprize, so I hope I was able to surprise you all here.<br>Originally this was going to be Anna telling Elsa she was pregnant, but I wanted to do Anna finding out, and Kristoff so Elsa turned into the perceptive one who figured it out first.

Nardragon~until the next page.


	6. Chapter 6: A Frigid Discovery

Alright, I've sorrily neglected this story for much too long. I took a break from my other story, 'Like a Sudden Gust' to get another chapter of this out.

* * *

><p>Erian was in his sisters' room, lying on a blanket on the ground, on his stomach. He had a push doll, of a reindeer in his hand which he was making dance for Arisol. She was staring wide eyed at it. Elsa was sitting next to the two, glancing every now and then to the crib where Karianna was sleeping. The queen had offered to watch the twins so her sister and brother-in-law could have a proper rest.<p>

"They don't do much do they?" Erian said as Arisol reached out and grabbed the nose of the reindeer.  
>Elsa chuckled softly. "They're still very young snowdrop, only five weeks," Elsa said gently, "Don't worry, once they a little bigger and stronger you wouldn't be able to keep up with them,"<br>"But can't they grow up faster! I love them, but right now all they do is lie around and sleep."  
>"Oh it won't be that way for long, soon enough they'll be crawling. And then you'll miss the days when they stayed in one place,"<br>"No way. When they start to crawl they'll be fun,"  
>"Don't be so sure. When you started to crawl you were a little terror," Elsa said tickling his side. He giggled pushing away her hand.<br>"How come?" He asked.  
>"We couldn't take our eyes off you for a second, or you'd be gone. I remember once when your daddy was watching you. He had you in the playroom, and you were sleeping on a blanket. He said he turned around and when he turned back you were gone. He found you four hallways away. Nearly gave your poor father a heart attack."<p>

Erian was laughing at the story.  
>"You laugh now," Elsa said tickling him again, "Just wait until these two start to move,"<br>"When will they start to crawl?" Erian asked.  
>"I can't say. You started at…six months, just about. They could start then, or before, or after,"<br>"That's still so long!" Erian complained, "We already had to wait while they were in mommy's tummy!"  
>"It seems long now, but it will be gone before you know it,"<br>"I don't see how," Erian slumped against the ground. He placed his face next to Arisol. She reached out and patted his nose, making a gurgling noise. He smiled and placed a hand on the little girl's tummy rubbing in a circle. She cooed.  
>"Well I guess they are fun at times," He said. Elsa was smiling at the sight.<p>

From the crib there were noises of Karianna stirring. She started to cry.  
>"Someone's awake," Elsa said getting up and lifting Karianna into her arms. She bounced her in her arms.<br>"There there my little snowflake," Elsa said gently. As though hearing her sister upset made her upset Arisol started to cry.  
>"Oh dear," Elsa said.<br>"Don't worry Auntie, I've got Ari," Erian said lifting Arisol into his arms like his mommy had showed him. "I've got you Ari, don't cry," He said. Elsa smiled at him for a second before turning her attention to her niece. She whispered to her, gently rocking her from side to side and slowly Kari started to calm.  
>Arisol however started to cry a bit harder. Erian placed her back on the blanket and tried to play peek-a-boo, the twin's favourite game. But she didn't stop.<br>"Ari, don't cry," Erian pleaded. He was going to try peek-a-boo again but something caught his attention.

"Auntie, are you doing this?" He asked.  
>"Doing what snowdrop?" Elsa asked not looking away from Karianna.<br>"The frost,"

Elsa's head snapped up. She moved towards Erian and Arisol. On the blanket, just around Arisol was an ever so faint dusting of frost.  
>"Oh no…" Elsa took Arisol into her arms and swept from the room. Erian hurried after her, having to jog to keep up with her pace. He was a bit confused as to what was going on.<br>"Erian open the door for me," Elsa said just a few rooms down. Erian opened the door and Elsa walked in.  
>"Anna, Kristoff get up," She said. From the bed there come noises of protest.<br>"I'll wake them," Erian said running and jumping on top of his parents. That woke them. They sat up, both grumbling.  
>"Elsa…what is it?" Anna asked rubbing her eyes, "You said you were taking the twins so we could sleep,"<p>

"I think Arisol inherited my powers,"  
>"What!" That snapped both parents to full attention. Anna flew out of bed and had Ari in her arms in seconds. Kristoff in his hurry to get out of bed, ended up tangled in the blankets.<p>

"Are you sure?" Anna asked.  
>"She made frost," Elsa said worry seeping into her voice. Anna looked between her daughter and her sister.<br>"Oh…" Ari was still fussing. Anna soothed her by humming a lullaby. Once Ari had settled she asked, "What are we going to do?"  
>"I'm not sure," Elsa admitted.<br>"Aren't you the one with ice powers?" Kristoff said freeing himself from the bed sheets.  
>"I don't remember what happened when I was a baby." Elsa said.<br>"But you're the expert,"  
>"I don't know!" Elsa snapped, "I didn't even think it would have been possible for one of Anna's kids to inherit my powers," Frost appeared at her feet. When she saw this she held out Karianna. "Take her," She said in a panic. Kristoff took her from Elsa.<p>

Anna shifted Arisol in her arms and placed one hand on Elsa's shoulder.  
>"Take a deep breath," She said gently. Elsa shook her head. The frost was starting to grow. Snow fell from the ceiling. Erian watched in silence. He'd never seen his aunt look like this.<br>"Elsa, look at me," Anna said in calm voice. Elsa met her sister's eyes. "Now take a breath, slowly," The queen took a shaky breath, but as she let it out it frosted in the air.  
>"You should get the girls and Erian…"<br>"No, we don't have too," Anna interrupting Elsa, "They are fine. You're not going to hurt them. Take another breath,"  
>"But if I–"<br>"Breathe,"

Elsa took another breath. The snow stopped. Anna took Elsa's hand and squeezed gently.  
>"You're okay. It's going to be fine,"<br>"Anna, I'm so sorry,"  
>"Why are you apologising?"<br>"Arisol has powers,"  
>"And that's amazing."<br>"But…"  
>"Elsa, it's not going to be like the past. We know better now. You can control your powers now. You can teach her,"<br>"I don't want history to repeat itself," Elsa said looking down.  
>"It won't," Anna said firmly, "Hey, look at me. It won't. I promised myself that Erian, Arisol and Karianna would never have to grow up like we did, no matter what."<br>"Anna,"  
>"Come here," Anna pulled Elsa into a hug. Elsa relaxed into the embrace. The last of the frost melted.<p>

The sisters looked down at the little girl in Anna's hands.  
>"Oh, what are we going to do?" Elsa said in fragile voice.<br>"We'll figure something out,"

"Daddy," Erian quietly pulled on Kristoff's shirt, "Why is Auntie Elsa so upset?" Kristoff looked down at his son, smiling sadly. Kristoff dropped his voice so Anna and Elsa wouldn't hear.  
>"I can't tell you kiddo," He said placing a hand of Erian's head, "I promised your mommy and auntie that when the time came they would be the ones to tell you,"<br>"Tell me what?"  
>"The story from their childhood,"<br>Erian looked over at Anna and Elsa.  
>"Erian, you are not to ask them," Kristoff said sternly.<br>"Why?"  
>"They will tell you when they think you are ready,"<p>

Erian was confused why the discovery his sister had powers was upsetting Elsa so much. Wouldn't she be happy that Arisol was like her? Elsa whispered something to Anna and left the room. Anna watched her go with a heavy heart.

"She's not taking this well," Anna told Kristoff. Kristoff walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders.  
>"She'll come around."<br>"What if she shuts out everyone again? What if she shuts me out?"  
>"Hey, Elsa won't do that."<br>"She did once,"  
>"Things are different now. You said it yourself,"<br>"I know but…"  
>"You should go talk to her. Make sure she's okay," Kristoff said holding a hand for Arisol. Anna placed the baby in his arms and left the room. Erian was going to follow but Kristoff called him.<p>

"Kiddo, leave them alone for a while. Your mom and aunt have some things to talk about."  
>"Daddy, does Ari really have powers like auntie?"<br>Kristoff looked at the girl, "I guess she does."  
>"Does Kari have them too?"<br>"I don't know. But I don't think so," Kristoff said eyeing the strawberry blonde hair on Karianna's head. The hair she shared with her mother. Kristoff let out a sigh and walked back to the girls' room placing them in their cribs. Erian when with him, looking at Arisol as she laid there. Kristoff ran a hand in his hair.

"Erian, I'm going to tell Gerda and Kai what's going on. They at least should know. If anything happens with Ari come and get me, right away."  
>"Okay," Erian nodded. Kristoff strode from the room. Erian watched him go then turned back to his sister.<br>"So you have powers?" Arisol looked at him with large blue eyes. She tilted her head, almost as if pondering his question then giggled like she found it funny. Erian slipped his hand between the bars of the crib and held Arisol's arm.

"You don't feel cold," He said, but then he remembered that Elsa never felt that cold either. "I don't suppose you can do anything yet. Except make frost. I'm sure Auntie will teach you lots of stuff." He said.  
>"Kari, what do you think?" Erian moved to the next crib. Karianna blinked at him. "You're normal, like me. Or are you hiding powers too?" She blinked again. Erian sat on the ground unsure what to make of everything. Once Kristoff returned he ran off. He wandered around the castle for a while looking for something to do. Olaf ran into in him.<br>"Hey Erian, is it true about Ari?" He asked. Erian nodded.  
>"Wow, she had powers! That's amazing!"<br>"Auntie was upset, do you know why?"  
>"I guess she's afraid,"<br>"Why?"  
>"She's afraid that Ari will that to go through the same thing she did,"<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"It's a long story,"<br>"The one from when mommy's and auntie's kids?" Olaf nodded, "What happened?"  
>"Sorry, Erian. I can't tell you."<br>Erian was getting upset now. Why wouldn't anyone tell him? It had to be important, or it wouldn't have made Elsa so upset. That was it. He was going to find out now what happened. He asked the first servant he met but she said she didn't know.

"But you could ask Gerda, lil' lord," She said, "She knows almost everything that goes on in the castle, and she'd been here since her majesty's parents were King and Queen,"  
>"Where is she?"<br>"Last I saw she was in the kitchens."  
>"Thank you!" Erian ran off speeding towards the kitchens. He burst into the room. The head cook laughed when he saw him.<p>

"Hello your highness, come for some chocolate?" He asked. Erian shook his head, but thought better of it. "A little bit," He said. The chef handed him a small slab in a bit of paper. Erian folded the paper around it and pushed it in his pocket. Now to business.

"Is Gerda here?" He asked.  
>"She's right over there lad," The chef said pointing over to the far end of the kitchen. Erian ran over,<br>"Gerda!"  
>"Your highness, is something the matter?" She asked putting down her cup of tea.<br>"I want to know what happened when my mommy and auntie were little," He said. Gerda's expression became serious. Several of the other servants became more alert.  
>"Do you know?" Erian asked when Gerda didn't respond right away. She nodded,<br>"Aye, but only part of the story. Even now there are things that her majesty and the princess won't share,"  
>"Can you tell me what you know?"<br>"Your highness, it is not my place. Your mother and father…"  
>"Daddy won't tell me and he said not to ask mommy,"<br>"If he doesn't want to tell you, then I most certain cannot tell you."

"Please, Gerda. Please," Erian begged. Gerda looked conflicted.  
>"I'm sorry your highness,"<p>

Erian fumed. Fine, if no one else would tell them then he'd just have to ask his mother. Even if Kristoff told him not to. He left the kitchen and when right to his aunt's room, but they won't there. He tried the study next, then the library. He tried his parents room, but all were empty. Finally an idea hit him. He grabbed his cloak, slipping on his boots ran outside into the garden. Sure enough he spotted Anna and Elsa sitting on a stone bench next to the frozen pond.

"Don't do this to yourself," Anna said.  
>"Anna I know what you're trying to do,"<br>"Then you know why I'm trying to do it. This isn't your fault,"  
>"Isn't it?"<br>"No. It's not. You can't blame for yourself for Ari's powers,"

Erian stopped when he heard to tone of their voices. The worry and urgency made him pause, afraid to interrupt their conversation.  
>"You don't have to be scared."<br>"But I am. Anna, if Ari has to feel a fraction of what I did…"  
>"But she won't," Anna said taking Elsa's hands in her own.<br>"What's stopping it from turning out like last time?"  
>"We are," Anna said firmly, "I will never force her to hide her powers. She'll have you to her teach her how to control them." The sisters fell quiet.<p>

Erian suddenly realised this wasn't the time to disturb them. He tried to backtrack to the castle but his boots crunched in the snow. He winced as Elsa's and Anna's heads spun around. They looked at him, then each other.

"He's come to ask," Anna said.  
>"I wanted to wait until he was older,"<br>"We can't keep putting it off. Not now with Ari. He's going to have questions,"  
>"I supposed we have to tell him."<p>

"Are you going to tell me that story now?" He asked, hoping beyond hope.  
>"Sweetheart come here," Anna said. Erian walked towards them slowly. Anna pulled him into her lap, pressing a kiss to his hair.<p>

"Erian we love you so much," She said.  
>"Why does Ari having powers make you so upset?" Erian asked Elsa. She looked at him with sad eyes, gently combing fingers through his hair.<br>"Because it brought back some bad memories,"  
>"What bad memories?"<p>

Anna and Elsa sighed together.  
>"Do you want to start, or should I?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head.<br>"I should start," She said taking a deep breath, "Erian, when I was born and our parents, your grandparents, discovered I had powers they won't sure what to do. My powers won't as strong then, so it wasn't a bother. But as I started to grow, so did my powers. There were moments when I wasn't able to control my powers. One of those times I hurt your mommy," Erian gasped and looked up at Anna. "She almost died because if it," Elsa continued. Erian listened quietly, "Thanks to the trolls she didn't, but to save her life, she'd have to forget about my powers."

"I was five when that happened," Anna took over, "After that our parents kept Elsa and I apart. They thought that was best to protect me and others from Elsa's powers, and for years she remained isolated in her room."

"They tried to help me control my powers, but we didn't understand them. We didn't realise how they worked, or what I was capable of. And I lived in fear of hurting someone I loved again."

"This went on for years, then when I was fifteen; your aunt was eighteen, our parents died. We were all alone in the world. For the next three years Elsa still kept to herself, to protect me."

"But I couldn't do that forever. Because I was the oldest I would have to take the throne. I tried to put it off for as long as possible, but once I came of age I couldn't hide from it anymore. But on my coronation, when we finally opened the gates again,"

"I went and did something pretty stupid," Anna said. Elsa and Anna shared the briefest of smiles. "Well, one thing led to another and Elsa lost control of her powers again."

"I was so terrified I fled to the north mountain, not knowing I'd frozen Arendelle."

"You frozen all of Arendelle," Erian's eyes went wide in wonder.

"Every last corner,"

"So I, finally re-learning about her powers went to find her and bring her back. Because I couldn't remember anything from before I believed that she'd know how to unfreeze everything."

"Only I didn't know. And I accidently struck your mommy with my powers again,"

"And I almost died because of it, again."

"Did the trolls save you again?" Elsa and Anna shook their heads.  
>"No, the first time I struck her in the head. The second time, I hit her heart,"<br>"And only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart," Anna said placing a hand over Erian's chest.  
>"What was the act of true love?"<p>

Anna looked up smiling at Elsa, "I saved your aunt from being killed,"  
>"Killed? Who would want to kill Auntie Elsa,"<br>"A very bad man who wanted our kingdom for his own,"  
>"Did you throw the bad man in jail?"<br>"Oh I did better, I punched him into the fjord," Anna said making Erian laugh.

"But in the end it was your mommy's willingness to sacrifice herself that made me understand my powers. My negative emotions, like fear, made them grow stronger, out of my control, but positive emotions, like love, helped me control them."

Erian was quiet for a moment then suddenly he had his mother and aunt in a fierce hug. Anna and Elsa both gasped in surprise.  
>"Erian," Anna said her eyes filling with tears.<br>"Thank you snowdrop," Elsa said wrapping one hand around Erian, the other she placed around Anna's waist.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Ari never has to scared of her powers," Erian said.  
>"We all will," Anna said. Elsa nodded in agreement.<br>"She'll never have to be scared,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Parental Guidance

This chapter somehow managed to become focused on Anna and Elsa, even thought I was planning for Arisol to have the spotlight. I guess there is only so much you can do with a character when they're only a few months old.

* * *

><p>Taking care of a baby isn't easy. Under the best of circumstances you have frazzled parents, deprived of sleep. Twins throw another level of difficulty into the mix, pretty much eliminating any plan the parents had on tag teaming. Having twins when one of them happened to frost the nearest thing to her whenever she cried…well saying it wasn't easy was an understatement.<p>

"Shh, my little one," Anna said soothingly. She rubbed gentle circles on Ari's back trying to calm the girl. Arisol had just started teething and wasn't enjoying a moment of it. She was wailing and nothing seemed to help her. They had tried everything they knew, and everything Gerda and the servants knew. The wooden teething rings that had worked for Erian and that Karianna loved didn't hold the same results for the youngest of the trio.

The fact that when Ari was upset, a small snowfall started didn't help the situation either. Her powers may not have been strong enough to create entire storms, but they were defiantly enough for Anna and Kristoff to move Karianna into another room to prevent the other girl from suffering from a constant cold.

This had left Anna devastated, even after Elsa reassured her the girls would be able to share a room again once they were a bit older and Arisol was aware and in control of her powers. While she'd been the one to calm down Elsa when they'd first found out about Ari's powers, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a bit worried. She desperately wanted her children to be able to grow up together. She knew that things would be different this time, but she didn't know how they would be different.

All she wanted was her family to be safe, but here she was forced to having to protect one of her daughters from the other. It wasn't Arisol fault. She couldn't control her own bladder; she couldn't be expected to have the faintest control over powers. But Anna hated having to keep the girls part.

"Okay it's my turn," Elsa said walking into the room.  
>"What? Elsa no, you can't."<br>"And why not?"  
>"You have work to do. You had her for three hours yesterday,"<br>"Frankly I think I should look after more since I'm the only one who is able to stay near her for long without the possibility of catching a cold,"  
>Anna shook her head, "She shouldn't be your responsibility. She's my daughter,"<br>"And she's my niece, who is giving you a duplicate of the north mountain on your head."  
>Anna dusted the snow from her head and shoulders.<br>"Don't be stubborn Anna, it's not healthy for you to be in the cold this long,"  
>"She isn't that strong yet. She doesn't make it that chilly,"<br>"Then why is Kristoff in bed, sick with a cold,"

"I guess he just doesn't have to same tolerance for the cold I do,"  
>"He's an ice harvester."<br>"Yeah, but he never became an actual ice statue. I've always felt I had more tolerance for the cold since then,"  
>Elsa frowned, "That's not funny."<br>Anna smiled gently, "Elsa, I appreciate what you're willing to do, but you shouldn't put your own work aside to look after Ari,"  
>"If you're going to be stubborn about it then at least stay near the fireplace," Elsa said in stern voice.<br>"Oh, so you're going all big sister on me now?" Anna said teasingly, "The way you talk to me sometimes you'd swear I was still three, not a grown woman with her own children,"

"Yes, I'm going all big sister on you because you can still act like a three year old," Anna stuck her tongue out at her sister, "See, it's when you do things like that that make me think you are still three. Fireplace, now." Elsa pushed her towards the sofa in front of fire.  
>"Fine," Anna sat down by the fire. Elsa still placed some extra logs in the fire and brought a blanket for Anna.<p>

"Now shoo, you have work to do," Anna said in a firm tone.  
>"Oh, who sounds like the big sister now?" Elsa said with a laugh. She kissed her sister's brow, "Stay warm,"<p>

Elsa returned to her study, but as she entered the room a shadow appeared from behind the door.  
>"BOO!"<br>Elsa let out a cry and jumped back. Erian burst out laughing.  
>"Good grief Erian, are you trying to kill me?" Elsa said clutching a hand to her chest. Her nephew was too busy laughing to reply. "Oh, you want to laugh. I'll give you something to laugh for," Elsa grabbed him around the waist tickling him. The boy shrieked with delight, squirming to escape.<br>"I give! I give!" He said yelled through his giggles. Elsa let him go and he fell over gasping for breath.

"Snowdrop, did you see Olaf today?" Erian shook his head.  
>"Why?"<br>"I wanted him to keep an eye on your mommy," Elsa said.  
>"Oh, I can do that," he said jumping to his feet.<br>"You want to do it?" Elsa knelt down so she was on his level.  
>"Yes,"<br>"Okay, but listen up. She's with Ari, and your sister is being fussy again. I want you make sure that your mommy doesn't start shivering or sneezing."  
>"Okay,"<br>"And if she does I want you come tell me, right away. And don't tell her I sent you,"  
>"Right!" Erian smiled brightly and dashed from the room.<p>

"Hi mommy!" Erian bounced towards his mother. Anna smiled when she saw him.  
>"Hello my love," Erian climbed into the couch next to her. He sat up peering at Arisol.<br>"Why's Ari crying?"  
>"I'm afraid she's teething,"<br>"What's that?"  
>"Her teeth are starting to grow out,"<br>"But why's she crying. Doesn't she want teeth?" Erian asked tilting his head. Anna laughed softly.  
>"No sweetheart, she's crying because teething can be painful,"<p>

"Can't we do anything?" Erian asked. Anna sighed.  
>"We've tried everything we know, but nothing seems to work for her. She still cries,"<br>"And makes snow," Erian said brushing the flakes from Anna's shoulder.  
>"Yes, and makes snow," Anna said in a heavy voice.<br>"Maybe I can cheer her up," Erian said eagerly. Anna smiled encouragingly.  
>"It's worth a shot,"<p>

Erian tried everything that he knew could make his sister smile- playing peek-a-boo, dancing, he even sung _Vi har ei tulle. _Nothing worked, even if she did ease her crying the snow and frost still remained. Erian flopped down disheartened. Anna ran a hand through his hair.  
>"Don't feel bad sweetheart," Anna said gently.<br>"What kind of big brother can't make his sister happy?"  
>"You make your sisters happy. Ari and Kari both adore you. Don't you remember you could make them listen to you when they were still in my tummy? Ari is just moody right now,"<br>"But I don't like when Ari and Kari are sad,"  
>"Me too Erian," She glanced at Arisol and the thin layer of frost around her blanket, "Me too,"<p>

Anna couldn't stand seeing two of her children sad at the same so she tried to take Erian's mind off Ari.  
>"What did you learn with your tutor today?"<br>"I learnt to spell a big word today," Erian said perking up.  
>"Oh, and what word is that?"<br>"Guess,"  
>"Mhmm, is it chocolate?"<br>"No," Erian shook his head.  
>"I give up then,"<br>"Arendelle, I can spell Arendelle now,"  
>"Wow,"<br>"Do you want to hear me?"  
>"I'd love to,"<br>"A-R-E-N-D-E-L-L-E," he said. Anna smiled.  
>"That's wonderful,"<p>

"And important,"  
>Anna and Erian turned to see Elsa walking into the room with a tray holding three mugs.<br>"How are you going to write reports one day if you can't spell Arendelle?" Elsa said smiling.  
>"Oh, I smell chocolate!" Erian said eyeing the tray. Elsa nodded. She placed down the tray and handed a mug to Erian. He grinned and drunk, ending up with a chocolate moustache. Anna and Elsa laughed.<br>"Come here sweetheart," Anna wiped his lip. Elsa handed her the second mug before taking up the final one.  
>"Why do get the feeling you didn't finish your work?" Anna asked.<br>"I did," Elsa said definitively. Anna raised an eyebrow. "Most of it anyway," Elsa said quickly, "But I figured you and Erian could do with some hot chocolate,"  
>"How'd you know he was with me?"<br>"Ahh…" Elsa hesitated. Anna smirked.

"Using my own son to spy on me. Quaint, Elsa, very quaint."  
>"Said by the person who made Olaf the spying master,"<br>"That's different,"  
>"I only sent him to keep an eye on you. Make sure you were okay,"<br>"I'm fine. I wish you could say the same for Arisol," Anna said her smile vanishing.  
>"She's still hasn't calmed down?" Elsa asked although she already knew the answer from the snow and frost on Anna. "Are you sure you don't want me to take her? Give you a break from the cold,"<br>"It's okay. I just wish there was something I could do to help her. There nothing worst knowing your kids are upset and there is nothing you can do for them."

"We'll figure out something,"  
>"You know I have a new respect for mama and papa now. They were amazing to have raised us,"<br>"Especially with my powers."  
>"I wish I could ask mama what she did when you were a baby. I'm sure it would help with Ari,"<br>A smile suddenly broke out on Elsa's face, "Anna that's brilliant! Why didn't I think about it before?" Elsa got to her feet.  
>"Think about what?" Anna asked puzzled.<br>"We can ask mama," Elsa strode quickly to the door.  
>"What? Which mama? Our mama?" Anna called after her.<br>"Who else?"

Anna and Erian exchanged a puzzled look before getting to their feet. They followed Elsa into the hall.  
>"You do remember that mama died, don't you?"<br>"Of course I remember," Anna stared after her sister, completely bewildered. She made a detour to the kitchen.  
>"Can someone watch Arisol for a couple minutes?" She asked.<br>"Of course your highness," One of the maids said taking the baby from her.  
>"What's wrong?" Another asked.<br>"I thing my sister's gone mad," She said before running after Elsa.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked.  
>"The storage rooms. Mama used to keep diaries. If we can find the one from the year I was born,"<br>"Maybe we can find something to help with Ari," Anna finished for her, "Elsa that is brilliant."

They entered a large room filled with boxes and shelves. Erian spotted a rocking horse among the clutter.  
>"Cool," He ran over and climbed on.<br>"Oh, I remember that. Sweetheart be careful, its old so don't rock too hard," Anna said.  
>"Okay,"<p>

Elsa had found a box filled with books and was searching through it.  
>"See anything?" Anna asked.<br>"There are some of her dairies, but not as far back as when we were babies."  
>"This box has books too," Erian said from across the room. Anna moved over to him. She dug through the books.<br>"Elsa, I think I found something," She pulled out a book blowing off the dust. She flipped through, "Yeah, this a diary when she was pregnant with you," Anna flipped to the back skimming through the pages. Elsa had come over by now.  
>"Here's another one from around the same time." Elsa took up another book.<br>"Did you know you hated mashed peas?" Anna asked.  
>"What?"<br>"Here," Anna held the book for her to read, "Apparently you threw a tantrum when she tried to fed you,"

Elsa poked her teasingly, "We're looking for things to help with Ari, not my food preferences,"  
>"Well she's a lot like you. Maybe she won't like peas either,"<br>"Keep reading," Elsa said smirking.  
>"Mommy is teeth spelt with one 'e' or two?" Erian asked. He'd randomly opened one of the books and was trying to read.<br>"It's spelt with two," Anna said.  
>"Why'd you ask?" Elsa asked. Erian read the line he was reading.<br>"'Elsa's started to teeth and she's b-been very u-u'…I don't know this word," Erian said. Anna and Elsa both took up the book reading quickly.

"Snowdrop you found just what were looking for," Elsa said grinning.  
>"Good job kiddo," Anna ruffled his hair.<br>"Look here," Anna said pointed to the end of the page, "Mama said she let you chew on the end of towel dipped in ice water,"  
>"It's worth a try."<p>

The sisters stood together, making their way back to the kitchen. Erian took up the diaries they'd been reading and followed after his mother and aunt. In the kitchen Arisol had started crying. Gerda was attempting to comfort the girl. Anna held her arms out for her.

"Don't worry my love, we may have found just what you need." She said in a soothing voice. Elsa asked for a towel and bowl of water. Once the items were placed in front of her she dipped a corner of the towel in the water and froze it. She handed it to Anna.

"Here's hoping she _really is_ like her aunt," Anna said holding the frozen tip of the towel against Ari's gums. The girl grew wide eyed at the foreign object then one tiny fist reached up to hold the towel. She gnawed it experimentally before deciding she liked it. The frost and snow stopped.

"It worked. She actually stopped crying," Elsa said smiling.  
>"Who would have believed after all this time mom is still teaching us a thing or two," Anna said.<br>"I'd be, a cold towel. It's a wonder, I'd never have taught of that." Gerda said.  
>"And with mama's diaries I think raising Ari just became a bit easier."<br>"But this is a lot to read," Erian said opening one of the books he'd brought.

"We'll manage I sure," Anna said looking down at the book. She frowned, "That's not one of the diaries. That looks like…Elsa's handwriting."  
>Elsa looked up at the sound of her name. "What?" She spotted the book in Erian's hands. "Erian, please give that to me now." She said quickly.<br>"Why?" Mother and son asked at the same time, identical grins appearing on their faces.  
>"Hand it over,"<br>"Erian, run go." Anna said. Erian took off disappearing with the book.

"ERIAN!"

* * *

><p>For Elsa's sake I won't tell what that book was. ;)<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	8. Chapter 8: Play Date

It's been forever since I've updated this story. Last time I left a certain bit of information vague, and it will remain as such. So, sorry, I won't be telling you exactly what that book was. I did say it's personal to Elsa, and I'm sure she wouldn't be pleased it that got out there. But to paraphrase the brilliant Jennifer Lee 'I know what I made, but once I post a story, it belongs to everyone. So I don't say anything, it's up to you.'

Enough of me blabbing, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>"I can see the carriage!" Erian cried happily. He turned from the window and raced down the corridor, jumped on the banister and slid down. "They're here!" He shouted running into the main hall where his parents and aunt were. He didn't even pause, passing them in a blur.<br>"Looks like he's excited," Kristoff said with a chuckle. He shifted Karianna in his arms.  
>"When is he ever not excited to see them," Anna said. Arisol was in her arms.<br>"Exited to see them or to see _her,_" Elsa said making Anna and Kristoff chuckle. The three adults went outside. Erian was waving excitedly. A girl with brown hair was leaning out the carriage window, waving back. As soon as the carriage pulled to a stop she was out running across courtyard. She jumped on Erian, knocking him over. The pair laughed brightly.

"Hello Solara," Elsa said extending her hands for the two. They both took her hands and got to their feet.  
>"It's wonderful to see you again your majesty," Solara said politely.<br>"Solara, you know better than that. You call me Aunt Elsa, okay?"  
>Solara giggled, "Yes aunt Elsa," She hugged Elsa.<p>

"How have you been sweetheart?" Anna asked the young princess.  
>"I lost a tooth yesterday!" She said excitedly. She grinned widely showing Elsa, Anna and Kristoff the gap in her smile. "And I can wiggle my tongue through it,"<br>"Stop showing everyone the big hole in your mouth," A young boy said walking over with his hands in his pockets, "Don't you know you look like a lizard, sticking your tongue out like that,"

"I do not!" She said adamantly. The boy chuckled.  
>"Cyrus, stop harassing your sister," said a woman with short brown hair.<br>"I'm just teasing mom," He said lightly. "I meant it as a compliment,"  
>"I agree with him, she reminds a little of Pascal," A man said, ruffling the boy's hair.<br>"See, dad agrees," Cyrus said to his sister. Solara stuck her tongue at him.

"_Eugene_," Rapunzel said folding her arms. Eugene laughed.  
>"I'm joking sweetie," He said to his daughter.<br>"Where are my little goddaughters?" Rapunzel asked. She moved next to Kristoff taking the little girl from his hands. "Let's see, hair like her mother's. This is Karianna," She looked over at Anna who nodded.  
>"That makes this little tyke Arisol," Eugene said holding his arms out. Anna placed Ari in his arms. "But I forgot, which one's like Elsa?"<p>

Before anyone could answer Arisol started crying and frost appeared on Eugene's sleeves.  
>"This one's the ice maker, got it," he said passing her back to Anna, "Take her quick before I make her cause a storm,"<br>Anna laughed as she gently rocked Arisol, "Just give her a little time you warm up to you,"  
>"And don't worry about her causing any storms. Her powers won't be that strong for a few years, thankfully," Elsa said.<p>

"What's it been like, with the twins," Rapunzel asked.  
>"It's…interesting to say the least," Kristoff replied.<br>"Ari especially, she has a tendency to get moody, she takes after her aunt like that," Anna said smirking at Elsa. The Queen rolled her eyes, despite the smile on her face.  
>"And she refuses to sleep at night, she takes after her mother like that," Elsa said earning a tease from Anna.<p>

"Mommy, can Solara and I go play in the gardens? Please?" Erian asked pulling on his mother's skirt.  
>"Of course sweetheart,"<br>"Cyrus why don't you go with them?" Eugene suggested.  
>"Why? They probably want to play baby games."<br>"Cyrus we do not play baby games!" Solara snapped at her brother. Cyrus laughed.  
>"Alright, what are you going to play?"<br>"I got my first bike, I'm still learn how to ride it though,"  
>"Really?" Cyrus raised an eyebrow, his interest peaked. "I know how, I can show you,"<br>"Okay, it's this way," Erian took off leading the other two.  
>"Be careful!" Rapunzel and Anna called after the trio as they disappeared around the castle.<p>

Erian lead to the pair to where he kept his bike. "We have to take it outside. Aunty Elsa doesn't let me ride inside. She says I knock over too many things," Solara giggled at this and Cyrus smirked.  
>"Riding a bike is easy," Cyrus said climbing on the bicycle. He pushed off easily riding along the garden path a short way before turning around and coming back. "Once you find your balance the rest comes naturally," He hopped off and offered the bike to Erian.<p>

The young prince got on, taking a few wobbly steps with his legs on either side of the bike before placing one foot on a pedal and pushing off. He was alright for a few meters, but then he turned back to smile at Cyrus and Solara and that's when his balance failed him. He toppled over.

"Erian!" Solara exclaimed running to his side. She helped lift the bike off of him.  
>"Not a bad attempt, but you might want to keep your eyes on where you're going next time." Cyrus said helping Erian to his feet. "I'll tell you what, I'll help you this time."<br>So when Erian got back on the bike Cyrus ran behind him, keeping on hand on the seat to keep it steady. He did the same for his sister when she was feeling left out. After a while Cyrus collapsed on the grass after pushing his sister a full lap around the garden.

"Again Rus!" Solara asked excitedly. The older boy shook his head.  
>"No again. It's not easy to run behind a bike you know,"<br>"Aww, but I want to ride the bike more," She pouted. Cyrus frowned.  
>"No. Don't use that face with me. If you want to ride a bike, learn to ride one."<br>"Rus, I don't have bike,"  
>"When we go back home we can get one for you."<br>"But what will we play now?" She asked looking between Erian and her brother. Cyrus was too tired to think of anything but Erian's face lit up. He jumped up grabbing Solara's and Cyrus' hands.  
>"Whoa, wait. Where are we going?" Cyrus asked.<br>"It's a surprise." Erian said grinning.

He took them to the highest floor of the castle, stopping at the top of a spiral staircase.  
>"Watch this," Erian said, climbing up on the banister. He slid down quickly disappearing around the turn.<br>"Cool!" Cyrus exclaimed. He climbed on and followed after Erian. At the bottom of the steps he slowed down and rolled off laughing with Erian. The two boys stood there for a moment looking up the stairs.  
>"Where's Solara?" Erian asked. Cyrus took a few steps up the stairs.<br>"Sis?" He called up the steps. "Lara?"  
>"Yeah," Came a quiet reply. Erian and Cyrus looked at each other before jogging up the stairs. They found Solara sitting on the top step.<br>"What's wrong?" Cyrus asked. Solara blushed and didn't answer. "What is it?" he asked again, kneeling in front his sister.  
>"I don't know how to do it," She said, red in the face. Cyrus and Erian started laughing. Solara pushed both of them. "It's not funny!"<br>"Sorry, sorry," Cyrus said stopping his laughter.  
>"Solara all you have to do is let go of the rail and you'll slide down," Erian said. He climbed back on and demonstrated for her. Solara bit her lip in thought, a serious look on her face. She tried to climb on the banister, but was a litte too short so Cyrus helped her up.<p>

"Okay, not too fast now," Cyrus warned.  
>"I'm not a baby I don't have to go slow." Solara complained.<br>"It's not because you're a…wait not so fast!" Solara, didn't bother to wait around to listen to her brother. She slid down the railing, going faster than Erian and Cyrus had. Cyrus took off running down the steps barely able to keep his sister in his sight. At the bottom of the steps Erian heard Solara's laughter but he got a surprise as she came shooting into view.  
>"Slow do-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before he had to duck as the princess flew off the end of the banisher. Erian and Cyrus closed their eyes when they realised she was heading right for a suit of armour. They expected to hear a tremendous 'crash' so the muffled 'thuff' that came instead surprised them. Opening their eyes they saw the princess giggling in a pile of snow.<p>

"Erian Kristopher Bjorgman!"

Erian flinched at the sound of his full name. Getting 'full named' was never a good sign. He spotted his mother and aunt, instinctively shrinking away from the look his mother was giving him.  
>"What were you thinking? Sliding down the banisher, you could have been seriously hurt," Anna said walking over to him.<br>"Aunt Anna, it's not his fault," Cyrus said trying to come to the rescue.  
>"Then I guess it was someone else who showed Solara how to slide down." Both Cyrus and Erian looked away. Elsa had moved next to Solara.<br>"Solara, are you oaky?" She asked. Solara was still giggled oblivious to the danger she'd just been in.  
>"That was fun, can we go again?"<br>Elsa smiled a bit ruefully, "I'd rather you not sweetheart," She helped the girl out of the snow and turned to her sister. "Anna, why don't you give Erian a warning this time?"  
>"But-"<br>"I remember a certain princess who used to do the same thing when she was little girl,"

It was Anna's turn to blush. She folded her arms and pursed her lips, "Wasn't nearly as young as he is," She mumbled making Elsa laugh. The queen looked at the three children.  
>"If you want to slide, I'd much rather if you use this," Elsa waved her hands, making a large slide from snow. The princes and princess gasped together and let out shrieks of excitement running to the slide.<p>

Elsa stood next to Anna, "You can lecture him later. Let him have his fun now, when his friends are here. He so rarely gets the opportunity to play with children his own age."  
>Anna sighed, "I guess you're right." She said turning to the door. She and Elsa had only gone a few steps when Anna was hit in the back. She stopped, surprised and turned around. Erian and Cyrus both had a snowball in their hands but Erian dropped his and pointed to Cyrus.<br>"What? No!" Cyrus exclaimed.  
>"Oh," Anna said grinning, "So that's how it's going to be." She looked at Elsa. "Sis, if you would?"<br>Elsa couldn't contain her own grin, "It would be my pleasure," She made a snowball and handed it to Anna. The latter tossed it once in the air to test the weight before drawing back her hand. Erian and Cyrus dived for cover.

Minutes later Rapunzel, Eugene and Kristoff walked into the room, Kristoff with Ari and Kari in his hands.  
>"Whoa," Eugene said ducking a stray snowball, "Looks like we've been missing the party."<br>"Daddy! Mommy!" Cyrus yelled seeing them, "We need help!"  
>"Yeah! Help!" Solara agreed.<br>"Daddy to the rescue!" Eugene ran into the fray, ziging and zaging to avoiding the falling ammunition. Rapunzel laughed watching Eugene as he tried to mount a counter.  
>"Mommy! Come help us!" Solara called. Rapunzel smiled wickedly.<br>"Actually, I think I'm going on Anna and Elsa's side." She said.  
>"What? Mom, you can't," Cyrus said.<br>"Yeah, mom you can't do that," Eugene said.  
>"They only have two persons, there are four on your side," Rapunzel reasoned.<br>"One of those two is the snow queen," Eugene said pointing over the snow wall, only to duck back behind it again when two snowballs sailed towards his head. "She's worth at least ten people,"  
>"And that would be the real reason I'm going on their side."<br>"Mom!" Solara and Cyrus complained together.  
>"Sorry, my loves,"<p>

"Dad, you'll help us right?" Erian asked.  
>"Sorry kiddo, I have the girls," Kristoff tried not to look too happy for the excuse not to go up against Elsa in a snowball fight. He opted to watch in the corner while making a snow castle with Ari and Kari. Well, he was<em> trying<em> to make a snow castle, Arisol and Karianna seemed more interested in making a snow blob, as Ari knocked over the tower he'd been making for the third time while her twin laughed.

When the fight ended, (I don't have to tell you which side won, do I?) the group sat down with mugs of hot chocolate. Cyrus, Erian and Solara sat together in one couch laughing about the events of the evening.  
>"Sure you can laugh, you didn't get hit with the most snowballs," Eugene said, huddled under a blanket.<br>"Honey…"  
>"Don't <em>honey <em>me, you three targeted me on purpose,"  
>"We did not," Rapunzel said in mock shock, "You just happened to be the biggest target," Anna and Elsa chuckled at this. Eugene huffed.<br>"Still not fair, going up against the snow queen," He said.  
>"You were the one crazy enough to jump into the fight," Kristoff said.<br>"And thanks for the help by the way,"  
>"I had the girls," Kristoff retorted. The ladies only laughed harder at this.<br>"Well, in a couple years I'll have the little ice maker to help me," Eugene said looking at Ari.  
>"Oh no, she's going to be on her aunt's team, isn't that right Arisol?" Elsa said taking Ari into her arms. The girl giggled in response.<br>"Oh god help me, there's no way anyone will be able to survive two snow queens."

"We'll have mercy," Elsa said, "What do you think Ari? We stop once they're partly buried in snow,"  
>"And again, that is why I'd never go against Elsa in a snowball fight," Rapunzel said.<br>"Some wife you are. Remind me, why'd I go back to save you?" Eugene asked.  
>"Because you love me," She said sweetly.<br>"Sadly it's true," He said smiling. He wrapped one hand around Rapunzel's shoulders and she leaned into him.

They continued the light talk until Krianna began to grow fussy in her father's arms. On queue the 'twin senses', as Anna liked to call it, kicked in and Arisol started to cry.  
>"We should get the girls to bed," Anna said.<br>"They aren't the only ones," Elsa said, noticing that Erian, Solara and Cyrus had all dozed off, mugs of half finished hot chocolate still in their hands.  
>"Don't they look precious?" Rapunzel gushed. The adults all smiled, taking a second to commit the sight to memory before standing. Kristoff handed Kari, to Anna before lifting Erian gently. Eugene and Rapunzel took up Cyrus and Solara respectively. Each carried their precious cargo carefully to their rooms, placing them down quietly and kissing them good night.<p>

* * *

><p>And so we meet two more of my OC's Solara and Cyrus, the Crown Prince and Princess of Corona. And probably next chapter I might introduce some more. Something Elsa said in this chapter got me thinking and I have a very interesting idea taking shape about the next big moment in Erian's life, but I shall say no more, lest I ruin the surprize.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	9. Chapter 9: First Day

Alright I said last time Erian will have a big event in his life and that is what happens in this chapter. Having Erian play with Solara and Cyrus made me realise that Erian doesn't have any friends that are around his age and Anna, Kristoff would never stand for this. No doubt that they would strive that he would never have be alone like they had to be and thus this idea came to be.

* * *

><p>Anna and Kristoff were enjoying a rare moment together, where neither had any duties to attend to, the twins were both (by some miracle) sleeping soundly and Erian wasn't around. They were snuggled in bed, savouring the silence.<br>"Anna?"  
>"Mmh?" She stirred slightly, not willing to give up her comfortable position against Kristoff's chest.<br>"I want to ask you something, and before you get mad, or upset you should really think about it."  
>"What is it?"<br>"Well, I know that there are certain expectations of royals and things that other people think of as '_normal_' just aren't done by…you…but just because it's not the usual custom doesn't mean we should just toss the idea aside altogether."  
>"Kristoff, what is it?" Anna asked again, looking up at him.<br>"Okay, I've been thinking…that maybe Erian…maybe now that he's older…he will be turning six soon and at that age…"  
>"Sweetheart, you're beating around the bush more than you were when you proposed to me. Just say whatever you want to say,"<br>"I think we should enrol Erian in school, a proper school." Kristoff said this quickly and closed his eyes excepting his wife to react negatively to the suggestion. Erian didn't need to go to a school, he had a tutor, who he was fond of (as fond as a child could be of someone who made them do maths and learn history).

When Anna didn't respond Kristoff opened his eyes again.  
>"Ann? Did you hear me?" He asked cautiously. She nodded and sat up and Kristoff followed her followed her lead. "So…what do you think? I know he already has a tutor and if he starts school he will probably be ahead of the other kids. When, it probably isn't that good of an idea,"<br>Anna shook her head. "No, I've been thinking about it too," She admitted.  
>"You have?" Kristoff's eyebrows shot up in surprise.<br>"Yeah, something Elsa said a while back got me thinking. When Rapunzel came to visit, Elsa and I were watching Erian play with Solara and Cyrus and she said he didn't get to play with children his own age. And she has a point; Erian really doesn't have any friends."  
>"So you want to send him to school so he be around children his own age,"<br>"That's one reason," Anna said nodding.

"Then we're going to do it?"  
>"There are other things we have to think about, too. Erian isn't just anyone. He's the crown prince, on day he could be king and there are things he has to learn to be ready for that, things he isn't going to learn at school,"<br>"That is true, but maybe we can still have a tutor for just the royal and diplomatic stuff he has to learn,"  
>"Then he'll not only have regular school but additional lessons at home, that wouldn't be too much?"<br>"It may be a bit more than what he already does. But look at this away, if we don't send him to school, he'll have more free time, but during that free time he won't have any friends to spend it with."

Anna chuckled, "Well, I do believe you just answered our question,"  
>"Shouldn't we think about this more,"<br>"You were the one who brought it up,"  
>"I know, but like you said. He's the prince, is it too dangerous to send him to school,"<br>"What? Like if someone were to kidnap him?" Kristoff nodded. Anna smirked a bit, "Then I'd feel very sorry for whoever is dumb enough to attempt that. They'd have one angry snow queen and two uncles coming after him, not to mention a very strong ice master and deliver."  
>"Two uncles?"<br>"Olaf and Sven, of course,"  
>Kristoff laughed, "So we're really going to enrol him."<br>"I can't think of a proper reason we shouldn't."

The next evening before they tucked him into bed, Anna and Kristoff sat him down in his room to tell him of their decision.  
>"Erian, sweetheart, we want to talk to you about something important." Erian tilted his head as he looked at his parents.<br>"Is there another baby in your tummy?"  
>"Wait, what?" Anna blushed, "No, no. Why, why would you think that?"<br>"You said you have something important to tell me. That's what you said when you told me there was a baby in your tummy."  
>"Sorry, Kiddo. No more little siblings," Kristoff said sharing a look with Anna, "Not for a while at least."<br>"Then…what is it?"  
>"Well Kiddo, we think that your old enough to go to school,"<br>"School?"  
>"Yes, in the city. You'll start in a few weeks," Anna said. Erian looked confused.<br>"I won't have Mr. Philip anymore? Did he do something wrong? If he did I'm sure he's sorry. Please don't send him away. I really like him."  
>"Erian, relax." Anna said quickly, "Mr. Philip will still tutor you, just not as much as he used to. You see sweetheart, if you go to school you'll get to be around kids your own age. Wouldn't you like that?"<br>"I guess…"  
>"Think about how much fun you have when you're with Solara and Cyrus," Erian brighten up at this thought.<p>

"Will the kids be like them?"  
>"Maybe, not exactly them, but I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends,"<br>"Really?"  
>"Sure, a handsome fellow like you, you'll have the girls lining up to talk to you," Kristoff said with a chuckle. Anna hit him lightly.<br>"Kristoff, he's too young to understand that."  
>"I'm only joking," Kristoff held his hands up in defence. "Erian, but you don't have to worry. You'll have plenty friends I'm sure."<br>"So, are you excited?" Anna asked leaning towards him.  
>"I think so," Erian said. "Yeah," He smiled. Anna and Kristoff both smiled in return. They tucked him together, wishing him sweet dreams. He fell into a light sleep, but later he woke up. He started to thinking about school and what it would be like. Suddenly he wasn't so excited about school anymore.<p>

He got out of bed walking quietly into the hallway. He trotted down the dark hallways to a familiar blue and white door. He didn't bother to knock, simply turning the knob and going inside. He walked up the bed.

"Psst, Aunty Elsa?" He called out softy. He climbed onto the bed when he didn't get a response. "Aunty Elsa, wake up." He said shaking her. She stirred taking a few seconds to figure out what was happening.  
>"Erian? What is it?" She asked, still fighting off sleep. Erian didn't answer. Elsa sat up. "Snowdrop, what's wrong?" More alert now she could see his distressed face, "Did you have a nightmare?"<p>

He shook his head. "Then what is it?" She gently combed her fingers thought his hair.  
>"I'm going to school." He mumbled.<br>"I know. Your mommy told me…do you not want to go school?"  
>"I don't know. I never when to a school before. What if it's scary?"<br>Elsa smiled tenderly and carefully took Erian into her arms. "School is scary snowdrop, its fun."  
>"Really?"<br>"I promise. They'll be lots of other children, and your teachers will be kind. You'll learn a so much and get to play every day."  
>"Did you go to school?"<br>"No…not exactly. I didn't go a school like you will. You mother and I both learnt everything from tutors."  
>"Then why don't I learn everything from tutors."<br>"A few reasons. Remember how we told things were different in the castle when we kids, plus your mommy and daddy think it will be go for you to be around other kids. Children your own age. And I agree with them."  
>"Why?"<br>"Your mommy and I, we grew up alone. We don't want that for you."  
>"But I'm not alone, there's mommy and daddy and you and Olaf and Sven…"<br>"I know snowdrop." Elsa said laughing lightly, "But trust me, you'll like having friends. Plus, this is going to be very important for you as a prince."  
>"Is it?"<br>"Oh yes," Elsa said nodding seriously, "Remember one day you're going to rule. But you can't rule justly unless you know your people. Because of how mommy and I grew up it wasn't until after my coronation that we got the chance to know the people we're supposed to lead. You're getting the chance to meet them from now. You can be more than just a prince, you can be their friend. You'll probably be a better ruler than me,"  
>Erian frowned, "No one's better than you aunty,"<br>"Well I'm glad you think so, but you should always strive to be better, to the very best you can be,"

"So I'll like school,"  
>"You will."<br>"And it won't be scary,"  
>"Maybe at first, but only for a little bit. Then you'll see how much fun it will be." She kissed his forehead. "Now you should get to sleep. It's not good for princes to be up this late," Almost on queue he yawned. She lifted him into her arms and took him back to his room.<p>

Two weeks later.

Erian was fidgeting in his new clothes. They were simply made, but the new material few stiff and uncomfortable. He had a leather bag across his shoulder with a book and pencils and a ham sandwich for his lunch plus an apple for a snack. It didn't help Anna kept adjusting his bag and clothes. It was only making his nervous.  
>"Anna, he looks fine. Stop fussing over him, and if we don't leave our son is going to be late for his first day."<br>"I am not fussing," Anna said straightening, "And he's not going to be late. We still have time. Besides Elsa said she wanted to see him off."  
>"Where is she?" Kristoff asked, "It's not like her to be late,"<br>"I'm here," Elsa walking into the hall, with Olaf besides her.  
>"Aunty Elsa!" Erian throwing his arms around her waist. She laughed and knelt in front of him, giving him a big hug.<p>

"You excited?" She asked. Erian shook his head looking down. Elsa tiled his head up. "A little nervous?" He nodded. "Don't worry you'll be fine."  
>"Yeah, you'll have fun in school." Olaf said in encouragingly.<br>"And if you get nervous just take a deep breath and you'll feel better."  
>"But what if no one likes me," He whispered, so quietly that Elsa almost didn't hear.<br>"Erian, who wouldn't like you?" She said, "Remember what I said about being the best you, you can be?" Erian nodded. "Once you be yourself you're going to make friends."

Erian smiled, comforted by his aunt's words. He hugged her once more, and she hugged back, tightly.  
>"Now, go on. Have a good day snowdrop,"<br>"You too," He ran over to his parents. They both held out a hand for him. Elsa and Olaf waving goodbye from the courtyard as the family left. Anna and Kristoff had decided that if would be best to walk with Erian to school. It wasn't very long and using a carriage for a trip that would only last a few minutes seemed excessive.

All too soon for Erian the school came into view. A few days ago Kristoff had brought him to him the building. Then there hadn't been anyone on the compound and Erian had thought the building was a bit lonely. Now it was full of life with children running around the yard and playing. This didn't make Erian fell any better however. He only felt more daunted seeing all the strange people, all of whom seemed older than him. He stopped walking forcing his parents to stop as well.  
>"Erian, what is it?" Anna asked. He gripped onto her skirt as he noticed a few of the children looking in their direction.<br>"Kiddo, it's going to be okay." Kristoff said kneeling next to him. Anna ran a comforting hand through his hair.  
>"Don't worry we'll be there for the first part."<br>"But what about after?"  
>"We'll have to leave then. But Erian, if going to be fine. It's only for a few hours and when school's over we'll be waiting for you."<br>"I changed my mind I don't want to go to school."  
>"Erian," Anna knelt too and placed her hand against his cheek, "It will be a little scary, but remember you said that you're a big prince now. I know you can do this,"<p>

"But what if I make a mistake or what if no one likes."  
>"It's alright if you make mistakes, that's how you learn. And people will like you."<br>"How do you know for sure?"  
>"You're like Olaf,"<br>"Olaf?"  
>"Yep, Olaf has this ability to make friends where ever he goes and you're like him so I'm sure you'll have a bunch friends to tell us about this evening." Erian didn't say anything.<br>"You think you're okay to go in now Kiddo?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. His parents took his hand again and walking into the school yard. He noticed once again many of the kids stopped to look at them, but Anna took not to be bothered by it. They stayed with him until he met his teacher. She seemed kind and Erian thought she reminded him a bi t of his tutor. When it was time to say goodbye to his parents he almost asked to go with them. But he took a breath and waved goodbye. Anna was a little misty eyed as she waved in return. Kristoff put an hand around her and kissed her brow comfortingly.

In class Erian was pleased to find he knew most of the things already. He was just starting to feel comfortable but then they got their first break. The kids all ran outside to play. He went too, but he soon realised that everyone knew each other, but he didn't know anyone. He felt out of place so he took his apple and sat under a tree eating it. That break ended quickly but then came lunch. Once again he found himself sitting alone under a tree eating his lunch. Only this time, he wasn't alone as he though. He heard whispering behind. Looking around he noticed to two boys ducking behind the trunk.

"Hello?" He called. He stood and walked around the trunk. There were two boys and a girl standing behind the tree. The two boys were pushing each other, whispering quickly. The girl folded her arms and after a moment stamped her feet. "If you're not gonna ask him I will," She said.  
>"Wait," One boy said.<br>"Halle!" The other called.  
>"You're the prince, aren't ya?" She asked him. Erain nodded.<br>"I'm Erian," He said.  
>"My name's Halle," She said smiling. Halle had bright hazel eyes and light brown hair. "That's Jenz," She pointed to one of the boys, with black hair, "And he's Niklas," Pointing to the other boy, who have blonde, cury locks.<br>"…Uh, hi," Niklas was shyly.  
>"Hi," Erian said.<br>"Is it true the castle is all ice?" Halle asked.  
>"What?"<br>"I heard the queen likes the cold so the castle is all ice inside,"

Erain laughed. "The castle is normal, it's not ice. But aunty Elsa does have an ice castle, up on the north mountain."  
>"Whoa really?" Jenz asked.<br>"Yeah, that's all made of ice. Not the one we live it. But sometimes she makes it snow inside and we have snowball fights,"  
>"That sounds cool," Halle said.<br>"It's really fun," Erian said.  
>"Hey, do you want to play with us?" Jenz asked.<br>"You want to play with me?" Erian asked excited now. The three nodded. Erian's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly.  
>"Come on," Halle took his hand pulling him with her as they ran out onto the field.<p>

* * *

><p>In the upcoming chapters we'll get to know Erian's new friends more. And maybe we'll see Solara and Cyrus again.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting with the Queen

This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, and actually has very little Erian. Instead I decided to focus on Halle, Jenz and Niklas; let you guys get to know them a little better. They are definitely going to be a common feature of the story moving forward.

* * *

><p>"Niklas, Jenz, hurry up." Halle called impatiently as she stamped her foot, waiting on the bridge that lead to the castle.<br>"Halle, I'm not so sure we can just go…you know," Jenz said peeking out from behind Niklas. The latter was staring up at the castle a bit crossed eyed.  
>"Erian said it would be alright," She said with a sigh. Niklas blinked and gulped.<br>"But we've never went before"  
>"What are you talking about? We've been ice skating there before,"<br>"Yeah, but there were other people around. I don't want walk up to the gate alone," Jenz said.  
>"You're not alone. Oh, come on," Halle moved forward grabbing both boys by the wrist and pulling them after her, despite their strangled cries. The guards posted at the gate chuckled as the trio walked past, but didn't say anything else, much to the boys' relief. Halle didn't release them until they were standing before the main entrance. The guard posted their inclined his head.<p>

"Good day ma'am, sirs," He said with a kind smile, "Am I to take you three are Halle, Jenz and Niklas?"  
>Halle tilted her head back looking up at the guard. "Yes,"<br>"Well go ahead," He said pulling the door partly open for them, "His highness informed me of your arrival,"  
>"Who's 'his highness'?" Niklas whispered to Jenz.<br>"It's Erian. That how you call a prince, remember,"  
>"Oh right…"<br>The three walked into the main hall and stopped dead in their tracks, taking in the grandeur. None of them had even seen anything half as exquisite.  
>"Wow, it's really not ice," Halle said running a hand over the wall to make sure it wasn't cold.<br>"Halle, you shouldn't touch anything," Jenz said.  
>"It's not like I'm gonna to break something," She replied with an eye roll. She moved down the hallway.<br>"I think we should wait for someone," Jenz said nervously glancing around.  
>"We won't go too far," She insisted. Jenz looked towards Niklas.<br>"You think this is a bad idea too, right?" But it was too late, Niklas, in his excitement followed after Halle. "You really shouldn't go off on your own. What if you get lost...Guys? Wait on me," Jenz rushed after the pair, going after them into a room just of the main hall, filled with dozens of paintings. Halle was drawn to one particular portrait walking up to it, and the boys flanked her on either side.

"Who do you think they are?" Niklas asked the other two.  
>"The lady kinda looks like the queen, and they both have crowns" Jenz said studying the faces.<br>"That can't be the queen. The queen's got blonde hair." Halle said.  
>"I know that," Jenz snapped, "I'm just saying she looks like the queen."<p>

"That's a portrait of my parents, King Agdar and Queen Idun,"  
>The trio jumped at the sound of the voice, all spinning around. Jenz and Halle gasped while Niklas started pulling on their shirts.<br>"That's the queen," he said in a hurried whisper.  
>"We can see that," Jenz answered back, "We're not blind."<br>"Aren't you supposed to bow or something?"  
>"Erian said we didn't have to bow to him," Halle whispered.<br>"Erian isn't the queen,"  
>Jenz and Halle both gave bows. Niklas jumped not ready before hurrying to bow himself.<p>

Elsa watched their rapid conversation with a small smirk gracing her lips. She cleared her throat lightly.  
>"I assume you three are here to meet with my nephew." She said smiling gently. They all gave slight nods, too stunned by the fact the queen was speaking to them directly to do anything else. Even the normally bold Halle was rendered speechless.<br>"Let's see if I can get this right," She said glancing over them, she looked at Niklas, "You must be Niklas, no?" Niklas made a sound akin to someone choking. Elsa nodded, taking that as a yes, before looking at the other boy, "And that means you're Jenz" Jenz's eyes widen, "And you're the famous Halle I've heard so much about,"  
>"Y-y-you know our names!" Halle blurted out.<br>"I'd be surprised if someone in this castle didn't know your names, the way Erian talks of you."

Halle, Jenz and Niklas shared a look. The boys pushed Halle forward a bit, both knowing Halle would be braver to talk that they were. "Ah- Erian talk's of us?"  
>"Oh, all the time. All we've heard about, since his first day of school, was the friends he's made, you three in particular." The trio blushed. "Well come along," Elsa indicating for them to follow her. They looked taken back.<br>"Er…why?"  
>"I'll take you to Erian,"<br>"Ah! Your majesty, you don't have to do that. We don't want to bother you," Jenz said quickly.  
>"Oh? And I suppose you can just find your own way around," They blushed harder. "I'm not particularly busy at the moment, it's no bother," She said smiling.<p>

Sharing another quick glance the trio followed after her. Elsa kept her strides short so the children didn't have to hurry to keep up. They stayed a few paces behind her and were very close together, Niklas and Jenz both half a pace behind Halle. Observing them from the corner of her eye a small smile flickered across her face as she quickly assessed their little unit. Halle seemed to be the de-facto leader, of sorts. She definitely had an air of confidence around her, even now. The girl was busily taking in the castle, and seemed to have forgotten her apprehension from before. Jenz too was looking around, but his apprehension somewhat covered his curiosity. Niklas was looking up at Elsa, but when she caught his eye he blushed and looked down.  
>"That flower is everywhere," Halle observed.<br>"Flower? Do you mean the crocus?" Elsa asked. Halle nodded. Elsa was going to say something but before she could Jenz launched into a rapid bestowal of information.  
>"Of course it's everywhere. The crocus is our symbol, if you've forgotten," He said to Halle, but then he noticed Elsa looking at him and blushed, ducking a bit behind Niklas. "I mean it's your symbol, your majesty,"<br>Elsa shook her head smiling, "No, you're right. The crocus is Arendelle's symbol; it represents the country, not just monarchy. Do you know why the crocus is our symbol?"  
>"It represents cheerfulness." Jenz answered immediately, "And it also known for its resilience, it can grow in cold weather, even if there's snow on the ground."<p>

"It can grow in snow?" Niklas grinned at this, "Then it's the perfect flower for her majesty,"  
>Elsa laughed lightly, "I suppose it is,"<br>"It's one of the few flowers that can do that. And our crocus is purple,"  
>"Quite the brilliant young man, aren't you?"<br>Jenz blushed deep red, looking down at his feet. Instead Niklas spoke up, "He is your majesty. Jenz is the smartest in the class. Even smarter than Erian," Jenz's head shot up, looking furiously at Niklas.  
>"Don't say that! Erian is way smarter than me,"<br>"Nh-uh," Niklas shook his head, "you're smarter than Erian. He said so himself. He said he only knows so much cause he did it before with a tutor,"  
>"I can't be smarter than Erian, he's the prince,"<p>

"It's quite alright," She said gently, "Jenz, you are an intelligent individual, and you shouldn't consider Erian smarter than you just because he's the prince. Being royal doesn't make you perfect. I'm glad he can have a friend like you. If he's lucky you can teach him a thing or two," she said smiling brightly, "I hope you all can,"  
>"Halle and I aren't smart like Jenz," Niklas said.<br>"There are many ways a person is considered smart, not just by how much they know in the classroom. I'm sure my nephew is already learning from you."  
>The trio looked at each other perplexed. "What could Erian learn from us?" Niklas asked the others. The corner of Elsa's eyes crinkled at she looked at them. Most definitely Erian would learn from his experiences with these three, whether he realised it or not.<p>

She stopped outside a door. The trio almost tripped over each other as they stopped. Elsa knocked twice and opened the door.  
>"Erian, when you plan on having your friends over do try to meet them at the door. I'd rather they not get lost in the castle," She said with a humorous undertone. Erian was reading at his desk, when he looked up and saw Niklas, Halle and Jenz peering around Elsa to see him, his eyes lit up. He all but slammed the book shut and ran over to them.<br>"Hi guys!" He said eagerly, "Sorry I didn't come get you, I was trying to finish my studies before you got here,"  
>"I'm sure you've done enough for today," Elsa told him, brushing her fingers through his hair, "Go have fun with your friends,"<br>"Aunty Elsa…"  
>"Mmh?" Erian gestured for her to come closer. She knelt allowing him to whisper in her ear.<br>"I want to surprise them, do you think you could make it snow, please?" Elsa grinned as she turned to look at him.  
>"I figured you'd ask that. The ballroom is waiting for you." She said, chuckling at the way his face lit up. He turned to his friends quickly linking his elbow with Halle's and grabbing Jenz and Niklas by their sleeves with his other hand, pulling them awkwardly behind him.<br>"Come on, come on, come on," He said eagerly.  
>"Where are we going?" Jenz asked.<br>"It's a surprise,"  
>"Erian?" Halle asked jabbing him on the calf with the flat of her foot.<br>"Just _come on_." He pleaded. As he and his friends tore around the corner Anna was coming up. She was nearly knocked over in the mini stampede.

"Look's like they're exited." Anna said laughing.  
>"When he gets like that he reminds me so much of you," Elsa said. Anna offered a smile at the comment.<br>"Gerda's been looking for you."  
>"I was playing hostess to your son's guest,"<br>"So you had a chance to talk with them,"  
>"Briefly, but they seem like an interesting bunch. It was a good idea sending him school,"<br>"I think so too, they're sweet kids, and Erian really likes them," that's all Anna could say before there was loud crash from the direction the quartet had gone.  
>"That didn't sound good," Anna was already hurrying forward with Elsa was only a step behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sigh, kids will be kids.<p>

So what do you think of the newest characters? And what did you think of the chapter, with so little Erian? I think, in the future I'll have more chapters that don't focus so much on Erian, but maybe not with friends. This was an isolated case. There will be more chapters featuring these three prominently, but those will also focus heavily on Erian.

If I'm going to shift focus from our prince again, I do believe I'll look at the twins in more depth (when they're older of course).

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Birthday!

I know the uploads have been few and far with this story. But with this story I don't see an end (at least not anything time soon). I started this story to see Anna and Kristoff as parents and Elsa as an aunt. But it turned into a story about Erian as a child growing up and I don't want that to end. I love coming to this story to see Erian grow, and I don't want to rush it or write something just to post a chapter. I want to give Erain time to grow, and I hope you'll be willing to hang in there with me and him.

* * *

><p>Erian got up with a smile wider than usual and flew out of bed running to his parents room.<br>"Mommy, Daddy wake up!" He jumped on their bed only to find it empty. He looked around confused. They were usually in bed when he came in the morning.  
>"Mommy? Daddy?" Silence was the only answer. He pouted, disappointed. He climbed down from the bed and ran to his aunt's room.<br>"Aunty Elsa, mommy and daddy aren't…" he trailed off when he saw her room empty as well. "Where is everyone?" He called out. He walked out of her room, his head swinging from left to right. The hallways were deserted, which was unusual. By this time there would be servants going around on their daily routines. He was getting worried. What if something happened while her was sleeping?

"Ari! Kari!" He suddenly thought of his sister and went straight to their rooms. He went into Ari's room first and sighed with relief when he would her sleeping peacefully and when through the adjoining door to Kari's room she too was sleeping soundly.

"Where's mama and papa?" He asked out loud. Everyone couldn't have just gone. There had to someone in the castle. Gerda would know, he though. And the best place to find her would be in the kitchens, and even she wasn't there, someone was almost always in the kitchens. The fastest way to the kitchen was through dining room.

He opened the door to the room and took two steps into the seemly empty room.  
>"Boo!"<p>

Erian jumped a foot in the air when he heard the voices from right behind. He felt a pair arms wrap around lifting him off his feet. He relaxed when he reconsider his mother, whose arms he was currently in and his father and aunt standing right behind her.  
>"You scared me," He complained.<br>"That was the point kiddo," Kristoff said ruffling his hair.  
>"Since you are always treating us with a good scare," Elsa teased.<br>"Happy birthday my love," Anna said kissing his brow. Erian's eyes light up, having believed they might have forgotten when he couldn't find them.  
>"You remembered,"<br>"Of course we did," Kristoff laughing, "Like we could forget the day our lives changed."  
>"Do I get cake?" Erian asked eagerly making the three adults laugh.<br>"When you have your party later," Anna told him, "Let's start with breakfast,"

Anna, Elsa and Erian when to sit at the table while Kristoff went to the kitchen doors.  
>"Specially, for royal highness on his birthday," He said dramatically opening the doors. Sven walked through doors, strutting proudly. Olaf was standing on top, juggling two presents and his head. Erian laughed at the sight while Anna and Elsa burst into a round of applause. Olaf caught the two presents in his hands and his landed upside down on his head.<br>"Not again," He complained, "Hey, someone set my head right please," Kristoff obliged turning him right side up. "I got it to land on the right side when I practiced,"  
>"It was still very impressive," Elsa said earning a smile from Olaf.<p>

"Happy birthday Erian!" The snowman said. Sven trotted over and licked the prince making him giggle. Olaf placed the two presents on the table and hoped off Sven.  
>"This one is from your father and I," Anna said indicated to smaller one, "And the other is from Olaf,"<br>"There are only two because Elsa didn't want to give me hers to juggle."  
>"Mine isn't something that can be juggled,"<br>"What is it?" Erian asked.  
>"Ah-uh," Elsa shook her head, "It's a surprise for later," She winked at him.<br>"Aww," Erian pouted, using the big eyes he knew was most effective on his aunt. She looked away pointed.  
>"Why didn't you have to inherit your mother's eyes? No, you'll get your present later snowdrop."<br>"Please,"  
>"Instead of begging me for my present there are two you can open now,"<p>

Erian returned his attention to the gifts sitting on the table. He opened Olaf's first, a beautiful leather bound story book.  
>"Whoa," Erian marvelled at it, flipping through and regarding the pictures with awe. "Thank you Olaf,"<br>"Oh its nothing,"  
>He flipped through for a few minutes more before turning his attention to his parents gift. Under the paper was a box which when he opened revealed several pieces of carved wood. He tilted his head, looking at it with interest.<br>"What is it?" He asked.  
>"A special puzzle. When you put it together it makes something," Kristoff said.<br>"What?"  
>"Oh, I don't know," Anna said shrugging her shoulders, "You'll just have to put it together to find out,"<p>

Right away Erian started to look for two pieces that interlocked.  
>"Love, I'm sorry but you'll have to that later. You have school,"<br>"Aww, but it's my birthday," Erian pouted.  
>"You still have to go to school," Anna said.<br>"But when will I get cake,"  
>"After school, remember, we invited all your friends from school for the party,"<br>"It will be fun to go school for your birthday kiddo," Kristoff said.  
>"And there might be a special surprise waiting for you after school,"<br>"Aunty Elsa's present?"  
>"Maybe," Elsa smiled, "Or it might be something else. And you still have dozens of other presents to open from the other kingdoms,"<br>"Really?" Erian looked around expecting to see the other gifts.  
>"You won't have time to open them before school, unfortunately." Anna said.<br>"Aww, can't I open one. Please, please." He begged.  
>"One couldn't hurt," Kristoff said.<br>"Yeah!" Erian cried.  
>"He can open the gift Rapunzel sent," Anna said. They sent for it and minutes later the servant came back with an ornate box wrapped in purple and yellow ribbon. There was a letter attached which Erian passed to his mother.<br>"I take it you want me to read," She said, slightly amused. He nodded and preceded to open the gift as Anna read.  
>"To our dearest Erian, happy sixth birthday. We all wish we could be with you, but sadly we can't. So we sent you this gift with all our love. It's a set of paints made from sea shells. It's my favourite kind to use when painting. Solora and Cyrus remembered you like to paint and they suggested it. Have fun painting. We hope to see some of your work when we visit next. Love, Aunt Rapunzel, Uncle Eugene, Cyrus and Solora,"<p>

Anna finished and watched as Erian examined the gift.  
>"What a wonderful gift," Elsa said.<br>"I can't wait to paint,"  
>"I'm sure you'll make something beautiful snowdrop,"<br>"Can I open one more?" Erian asked.  
>"No, or we'll be here all morning opening gifts." Anna said.<br>"You can have your special breakfast. Chef Berde made your favourites," Elsa said. Erian's face lit up as he saw several patters being carried out of the kitchens and when the aroma hit him his stomach growled. He took only a second to admire the food before grabbing two of everything and quickly making it vanish down his throat.  
>"You are defiantly your father's child," Anna said in an amused tone. Erian was too busy to hear but Kristoff looked up.<br>"Wha…" he said though a mouthful of bacon. Anna rolled her eyes while Elsa and Olaf laughed.  
>"I swear, I have to tell you to chew your food more than I have to tell Erian,"<br>Kristoff grinned sheepishly and swallowed. "Sorry," Anna only sighed.

An hour later Erian was ready for school and he and Olaf were almost ready to leave. Erian only let his parents walk him to school for the first few days. Once he was settled in he said he didn't need them to go with him anymore. He'd argued that none of the other kids had their parents bring them every day. Anna wasn't so willing to let him go by himself at first, but then Olaf offered to walk with the boy. It was the perfect solution. Erian could have his independence from his parents and there would still be someone to watch over him. It didn't hurt that once at school Olaf would draw crowds of children, that didn't disperse until school started. The snowman loved to play with the children.  
>"Bye mama, bye daddy," Erian kissed them both, "Bye Kari, bye Ari. Be good for mama and papa okay."<br>"Er-a," Karianna squealed in Anna's arms.  
>"Er-i-an," he said trying to correct the girl.<br>"Erian, we'll be late," Olaf reminded him.  
>"I love you all,"<br>"We love you too," Anna said smiling. Erian followed the snowman from the babies room. But before they could leave Erian had one more detour he had to make. He burst into Elsa's study.  
>"You shouldn't do work today," Erian informed her.<br>"Oh," Elsa smirked, "And why is that?"  
>"It's my birthday. You shouldn't have to work,"<br>"But you're going to school,"  
>"I have to go to school,"<br>"And I have to do my duties,"  
>"You aren't going to work all day?"<br>"No, I'll be at your party."  
>"Good," Erian up to her and gave her big hug. "I'll see you later, I love you."<br>"I love you too snowdrop," She held him close for a few seconds and kissed his brow, "Now get going."  
>"Kay," He waved as he ran off.<p>

As usual once they were insight of the school the other children ran out to meet Olaf. Only a few gave Erian a greeting as they when past. But Erian didn't mind. He knew his own friends would be waiting for him inside. While everyone at the school knew 'of' him, only the children in his class knew. He knew and liked all of his classmates but his best friends remained Halle, Jenz and Niklas.

Erian only have to walk into the classroom before he was on the ground, Niklas having tackled him with a hug.  
>"Happy birthday!" The boy said eagerly.<br>"Niklas! Be careful, you could hurt him," Jenz said, his voice spiked with worry. But Erian was laughing. Niklas got off the boy and Halle helped Erian up.  
>"Happy birthday, Erian," She said smiling, kicking him playfully in the shin.<br>"Happy birthday," Jenz said managing a smile when he saw Erian wasn't hurt.  
>"Thanks guys," Erian smiled.<br>"I can't wait for your party Erian," another girl, Asta said, "My brother too. Audun is in the year higher than us,"  
>"It's going to be so much fun having everyone there. I've never had a big party before,"<br>"Have a fun day," Asta said.  
>"Thanks,"<p>

"I still think the queen should have given us no school for your birthday," Niklas said seriously. Halle and Erian burst out laughing while Jenz began lecturing him, reminding him why she couldn't do that.  
>"Oh, I almost forgot," Jenz said once he was finished with Niklas. "My brother made some chocolates for you," he when over his bag and took out a container.<br>"Yeah," Erian leaned forward eagerly. Jenz opened the container to reveal several small chocolates, and a few other pastries,"  
>"Thank you," Erian, "We can eat them at break,"<br>"It's not us. He made it for you, for your birthday,"  
>"And I want to share with you," Erian said smiling brightly<br>"I don't have a brother who works at the bakery, so I made a card," Niklas, "I even wrote everything myself,"  
>Halle frowned, which Niklas noticed, "What is it?"<br>She blushed, "I didn't get you anything," She said in a small voice.  
>"That's okay, I already have a bunch of gifts to open when I go home," This however made Halle blush more. But the boys didn't notice this time, because Niklas had tried to sneak a chocolate, only to be stopped by Jenz, making Erian laugh. She smiled a bit as Niklas ran from Jenz, but she still felt bad.<p>

The day at school past almost like any other for Erian, with the exception of his class singing 'For he's a Jolly Good Fellow' for him. However at the end of the day when school was dismissed there was something very different with the street in front the school. There was a thick layer of snow on the street and lined up were several sleds. The children were all talking excitedly. At the school gates Kai stood. He cleared his throat and opened up a scroll.  
>"By decree for her majesty, anyone who shall be attending the party of his highness, Prince Erian is to be escorted by royal sled."<br>The kids didn't even wait for Kai to finish before they were running to the sleds. Niklas grabbed his friends' hands as not to lose them and took off as well.  
>"Which one should we take?" He asked excited. Erian already knew which one. He pulled the three to towards the head of the line of sleds. Standing next to it was his family. He threw himself into Elsa's hands.<br>"Is this the surprise?"  
>She smiled and nodded, "Do you like it?"<br>He turned his head looking at the long line of sleds, "There's enough for everyone,"  
>"That's the idea. Remember how there's normally a ball around mummy's and mines' birthdays?" Erian nodded, "Well, we decided to do something like that, only have it in the afternoon, and not at night, so your friends could come,"<br>"Wait, I won't have to get dressed up?" he asked. Elsa laughed and shook her head.  
>"No snowdrop, it's your day, so you may do as you please,"<br>"Are we going to castle?" Niklas asked, "Are we going to have a snowball fight?"  
>"If you want to," Anna said laughing. Niklas gave whoop of delight.<br>"Everybody in," Kristoff helped Halle, Jenz and Niklas into the sled.

"But your word, your highness," Kristoff said moving over so Erian sit next to him. Elsa placed him in the seat and Kristoff handed him the reigns.  
>"Let's go Sven," Erian said with a flick of the reins.<br>"Let's go have a party," Olaf said from Sven's back. The sleds all followed after, heading down a snow covered path that lead towards the castle. Once the castle courtyard came into view everyone could see it had once again been transformed into a winter landscape. Erian, Halle, Jenz and Niklas were naturally the first ones off as soon they pulled into the courtyard. But it wasn't long before the sounds of laugher, snowball fights and screams of delight were ringing in the air.

The servants were serving cake, hot chocolate and other treats to everyone. Although a few had gotten caught up in the festivities themselves. A few of the adults were watching from the fringes, including the princess and queen. They were sitting, watching as Erian played with Kristoff and his friends.  
>"I can't believe he's six already," Anna said, her eyes a bit watery, "I seems like just yesterday I was holding him in my arms for the first time,"<br>"I still can't believe my little sister is the mother of three," Elsa teased. Anna elbowed her lightly.  
>"It feels to me it wasn't so long you were at my door begging to build snowmen, and now, here we are, watching your son build one." Elsa wiped the corner of her eyes. "We made it,"<br>Anna looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"  
>"I suppose I should say I made it. He's six and nothing bad has happened yet,"<br>Anna was still confused until something in her brain clicked, '_I was five when everything happened.'_  
>"Oh, Elsa," Anna said softly placing a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, "Of course nothing bad has happened. Nothing bad <em>is<em> going to happen, because he has an aunt who loves him and will do anything in her power to protect him. You could never lose control around him, because your love for him will prevent that from happening,"  
>Elsa smiled, resting a hand on top of Anna's, "Where would I be without you?"<br>"It's what little sisters are for," Anna grinned brightly.

Erian ran over, "I forgot to give this to you," He said holding up a container. Elsa and Anna looked at it.  
>"What's this?" Anna asked.<br>"Jenz brother made me chocolates for my birthday. We already ate most but I saved a few for you,"  
>"Oh Erian," Anna and Elsa smiled at him, "Thank you sweetheart," They took the container.<br>"They taste really good," He informed them.  
>"They certainly look good," Anna said taking up one.<br>"Erian!" Elsa suddenly grabbed Erian pulling him into her lap. A snowball flew through the space he'd just occupied and hit Anna in the chest. The queen, princess and prince looked over to where Kristoff stood, a snowball in his hand, three laughing kids behind him.  
>"I'm sorry honey. I was aiming for Erian, I swear,"<br>Anna looked at Elsa, "You could save Erian, but you couldn't warn me?"  
>"Sorry," Elsa said trying to restrain her laugher. Erian on the other was laughing loudly.<br>"Erian sweetheart, would you do mommy a favour?" She asked. He nodded, still laughing.  
>"Go make your father pay for getting me with a snowball. Get Olaf to help you,"<p>

Erian saluted and jumped off Elsa's lap to complete his mission.

* * *

><p>I believe I might be coming to end of Erian's younger years. I think I've written almost everything I wanted to write for him at this age. I find myself looking ahead more now, to a pre-teen and teenage Erian and his experiences. I'm thinking about skipping ahead a few years in a few chapters. So far Erian hasn't had any trials in his life and that's because a five year (six now) doesn't have much to world about. I've really enjoyed Erian in his innocent years, but I'm sure I'll enjoy developing Erian further. There is one more story I want to do, with him at this age and after that I'll skip ahead a couple years, to deal with a storyline I've wanted to do since I first wrote about Erian.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	12. Chapter 12: Royal assembly

Okay, this the last chapter with little Erian.

* * *

><p>Erian was busy painting his first picture with the paints he'd gotten for his birthday. When he finally finished he sat back examining his handwork. He nodded, pleased with the result. He went to wash his hands and brushes but in his excitement to show off his painting, he only got off paint from his palms and partly from the back of his hands.<p>

He picked up the painting and ran straight to his aunt's study. Only she wasn't there. That was odd. It wasn't her day off and there wasn't any dignitaries visiting. So Erian did what anyone in the castle did when they wanted to find out something. He went the kitchens. The kitchen was always busy, and always had a handful of servants on hand. And they could always tell you the inner on goings of the castle, sometimes better than the royals.  
>"Master Erian,"<br>"Your Highness, keeping out of trouble,"  
>"Looking for chocolate, your highness," Several people welcomed with the usual happy, and teasing greetings.<br>"Your Highness," The head chef, Berde greeted him warmly as usual, "What sweet treat have you come in search of today?"  
>Erian shook his head, "Where's my aunt?" he asked.<br>"She has her royal audience today," He said, "So she should be in the throne room,"  
>"I forgot that was today," Every two weeks Elsa opened the court so anyone could present their issues or ideas to her and she would do what she could to provide assistance or council. Erian had never really observed one before, not for long periods at least. He never understood what was going on and he grew bored quickly. He supposed he could wait for her finish, be he really wanted to show her his painting and he had no idea how long it would take. He could just pass by, to find out. That couldn't hurt.<br>"Thank you Berde," Erian said leaving the room.

Erian slipped quietly into the room. There were a number of persons in the room. There appeared to be fifteen or so persons waiting to speak with Elsa. Guards stood in each corner of the room, and two more flanked the throne. Kai was standing to the right of the throne and next to him, sitting at a small table was a younger man, holding a scroll and quill and writing quickly. Elsa herself was sitting on the throne, listening intently to a middle aged man, with a large roll of paper in his hands. Erian tried listening as well.

"Your majesty, I work a fishing vessel with my brothers and father. We normally go out for several days at a time, and journey several miles south of fjord. It is not usually for us to see another vessel or two. But on our last trip we spotted a ship bearing Weselton's flag,"  
>Elsa and Kai shared a look.<br>"Are you sure of this?" Elsa asked.  
>"Quiet your majesty. We used to do trade in Weselton's ports before the extent of their coercion of our goods was discovered. My father especially is convinced that the flag it was flying belonged to Weselton. We haven't seen a Weselton vessel this far north since your coronation. It didn't stay in our sights for every long. It could be nothing, just a random ship that was blown off course. But given our relations with Weselton my family saw it fit to bring it to your majesty's attention,"<br>"I'm thankful that you shared this information. I agree with you, it could be nothing, or it could be something. If it is the latter I'm glad we are receiving the information now," Elsa said.  
>"When we spotted the ship we made a note of its general location, on this map." The man stepped forward with the paper. Elsa accepted it, opening it and scanning it quickly. She re-rolled it and passed it to Kai. As she turned, she spotted Erian standing in the corner of the room. She caught Kai's eyes and indicated to the prince with a quick glance. Kai spotted him and nodded, understanding Elsa silent request. Kai moved towards Erian as Elsa returned her attention to the fisherman.<br>"Thank you very much. I'm grateful both for this information and the service you and your family provide for Arendelle."  
>"It is our pleasure your majesty," He bowed, taking his leave.<p>

"Prince Erian, how can I be of service?" Kai asked. Erian held out the painting. "Ah, I see. You want to show your aunt?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"I'm afraid you'll have to wait until she is finished. Unless you want to get in line to have an audience with her majesty," Kai said with a good humoured smirk.  
>"I'll wait," Erian said. Kai nodded.<br>"As you wish,"  
>Kai returned to Elsa's side, who was already listening to the plight of a shepherd. Erian tried to listen but he found that most of the things being said went over his head. He tried to pay attention but his mind couldn't focus. He instead let his gaze drift around the room. He spotted two boys, both who appeared to be only a few years older than he was, standing near the end of the line and his interest was peaked. He didn't know much about these things, but he was sure children never had any issues to present to his aunt. Also, they seemed familiar, like he'd seen them before.<p>

Elsa had noticed the boys as well and she too was curious as to why such young boys would be here. When it was their turn they both seemed hesitant to approach. She smiled gently and beckoned them forward.  
>"It's alright, you may approach," She said. They walked forward together and bowed.<br>"Ah…hello your majesty,"  
>"Hello," She saw they were still nervous, and she tried to set them at ease, "May I ask your names?"<br>"I'm Felix your majesty,"  
>"An…and I'm Adam,"<br>Elsa nodded, "It is a pleasure, Felix, Adam. What can I do for you?"  
>"We don't have any complaints your majesty,"<br>"Oh, then why are you here?"  
>"We wanted to thank your majesty?"<br>"Thank me?" Elsa's eyebrows shot up, "Whatever for?"  
>"For allowing us to come to the prince's birthday,"<br>"We had fun and we wanted to thank you,"  
>Elsa smiled, "I'm very pleased that you enjoyed yourselves, but I'm not the one you should be thanking. It was my nephew's idea to invite everyone."<br>"Could we thank him?" Adam asked.  
>"You're in luck. He's here right now," She turned towards Erian and beckoned him over. Erian walked over, hiding the painting behind his back with one hand. He didn't want her to see it just yet.<br>"Your highness thank you for having that party,"  
>"It was a lot of fun."<br>Erian realised that he'd seen the two boys in school before. They were in a higher class than he was so he only knew them by face.  
>"I had fun too," Erian said smiling, "And can't wait until my next birthday to do it again."<br>"You're having another one next year?"  
>"I want too,"<br>"We can't wait for it," Felix said.  
>"Thank you again," Adam and Felix bowed again waving to Erian as they left. Erian was going to go back to where he was standing before but Elsa caught his wrist. She gently pulled him onto her lap. There was only one more person, and she figured it was okay to have him with her. Erian made sure to keep the painting out of sight. The final person stepped forward and bowed.<p>

"Good afternoon your majesty," he said, "My name is Erik. I'm an ice harvester,"  
>"Like my daddy?" Erian interrupted. He chuckled lightly.<br>"Yes, like your daddy your highness. I've met your father a few times actually. But I'm afraid I don't come with good news. There was an avalanche up on the mountains last night and the main pass to the lakes as been blocked. The ice harvesters have been working all day but we haven't been able to make much head way. We're afraid that if we don't clear it soon we won't be able to meet our quotas. It's autumn already and we all rely on your earnings from this period to support us during the winter,"  
>Elsa nodded understanding. It was a simple enough problem, with a few solutions that were all doable. But it also presented an opportunity that she'd never had before with Erian.<br>"I see your problem sir," She said, "Erian, what do you think we should do?"  
>"Me?" Erian eyes grew wide, surprised that the question had come to him. Elsa nodded, looking at him seriously. "Uh…we could…" He thought about it for a moment. "We could go to help them,"<br>"Yes, but how?"  
>"Your powers. You could go help them clear the snow," Erian said, but then he remembered that she might be too busy to help them personally. "Or we could send the guards to help clear the snow. If there were more people helping them it wouldn't take so long."<p>

Elsa smiled, pleased with the solutions he'd come up with. "I assume that there are still men working right now?" She asked Erik.  
>"Yes your majesty,"<br>"Return to them as quickly as possible and tell them to return to their homes for tonight. First thing tomorrow I'll go up the mountain and see to the avalanche."  
>"Thank you your majesty," He bowed, "We will all be very grateful for it,"<br>"It's my pleasure," She smiled gently.

After he left she sighed and leaned back, allowing herself to drop the regal posture. She looked towards Kai. "See that some of the guards will be going with me tomorrow. I'll clear the main path, but there may be other paths that the avalanche covered that I won't have time to attend to. They can help clear anything I can't"  
>"Of course your majesty," Kai said. He lifted the map in his hands, "Are we going to look into this?" He asked.<br>"Weselton hasn't bothered us in years. It was probably a ship blown off course. If they were to try anything they wouldn't be foolish enough to fly their flags,"  
>"Yes, but we should have some caution. The last time they tried to…"<br>"You don't need to remind me what happened the last time Weselton tried something. I remember it all too well." Elsa said sharply, the temperature dropping ever so slightly.  
>"Of course not your majesty," Kai bowed.<br>"But you are right." Elsa swallowed the anger brought up by the memory, "We should look into it."  
>Kai bowed, "I'll see to the matters brought up today," Kai said taking the scroll from the scribe. Elsa nodded gratefully.<p>

"Aunty Elsa, what's Weselton?"  
>Elsa turned her attention to Erian and smiled gently, "Nothing." She said combing her fingers through his hair, "Nothing that matters. Now are you going to show me your painting?"<br>"How'd you know?"  
>Elsa smirked and lifted his hand, indicating to the paint that had dried on his hands by now. "Oops," He blushed and laughed.<br>"Oops indeed," Elsa teased. He moved his other hand to reveal the painting to her. Elsa's smile grew when she saw it.  
>"Oh, Erian,"<p>

It was a painting of her ice castle, and pretty good one at that. Although a simple rendering of the actually castle for someone his age it was impressive. "It's beautiful snowdrop,"  
>"It doesn't look like it," Erian said.<br>"What are you talking about? It's perfect," Elsa kissed his brow, "We're going to get a frame for this,"  
>"It's not that good,"<br>"Of course it is. I think we should hang it in the portrait room,"  
>"Where everyone can see it?" Erian asked worriedly. He didn't think it was good enough for others to see, no matter what his aunt said.<br>"You don't want that?" She asked. He shook his head.  
>"Okay, what if we hang it in my room? That way I can see it every day,"<br>"You'd really want to look at it every day?"  
>"Why wouldn't I? It's beautiful and it was made by you. That's more than enough reason,"<br>Erian couldn't help the grin that broke out on his face.

* * *

><p>I say this is last chapter with young Erian, but knowing me a couple chapters down the road I will be completed to write an idea that can only be done when he's this age. *Sigh* Yeah, that is probably going to happen. So we may not say goodbye to little Erian forever. <em>May <em>being the important word. My ideas sometimes run while when I'm writing(and by sometimes I mean all the time). I've never had a definite story line, just ideas and for now I've exhausted all the ideas for Erian at this age.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	13. Chapter 13: A life lesson

Erian is nine in this chapter and the twins are four...they grow up so fast.

* * *

><p>"Mama, where's Erian?" Arisol asked running towards Anna, Kari a few steps behind her.<br>"He went out with his friends sweetheart,"  
>The four year olds pouted, "Aww, but we wanted him to play in the snow with us,"<br>"I'm sorry my loves. If you want mommy can play with you,"  
>"And Olaf too?" Kari asked excitedly. Anna laughed.<br>"I'm sure he'll happy too,"  
>"Yeah!" The twins cried together. Anna chuckled at their excitement. She set the girls to find Olaf while she got winter cloaks for both of them. It wasn't look before they returned, with the energetic snowman between them.<br>"Mama, we found Olaf,"  
>"I see," Anna said with a gently smile.<br>"Let's go," Ari and Kari took off running.  
>"Girls, wait. You can't go outside without your cloak, it's too cold."<br>Anna stopped them just outside the doorway to the gardens. "Come here," She put on Karianna's cloak first and as she was helping Ari into hers the door opened and Erian walked inside, his cloak drawn around him and his hood up, obscuring his face.  
>"You're back early," Anna said with a smile, "And how come you came in through the gardens?"<br>"I…uh…went to see Sven in the stables," Erian was walking quickly.  
>"Sven's with your father up in the mountains,"<br>"I forgot," Erian laughed, "The stables were empty,"  
>Anna raised an eyebrow, Erian had said goodbye to Kristoff and Sven this morning and he'd forgotten already? That was strange. And another thing was off too, why was Erian wearing his hood up inside. Why was hood up at all? It hadn't been snowing outside.<p>

"Erian, come play with us," Kari said running after her brother.  
>"I don't want to play now," He said quickening his pace. But Kari caught up and pulled on his cloak causing the hood to fall back. Anna gasped as she saw the reason he'd been acting strangely. His face was marred by several bruises and cuts.<p>

"Erian!" Anna was by her son's side in a second. She took his face into her hands gently, "What happened?"  
>"I fell," He avoided her eyes.<br>"You can't get hurt like this if you fell, what happened?" Anna, took hold of Erian's chin, gently, but firmly she turned his head examining the damage. Most prominent among the injuries was his left eye. He had a black eye and the lids were swollen and shut.  
>"I fell on a rock." He said.<br>"Erian, tell me what happened."  
>"I told you," Erian's voice sounded close to tears, "I fell,"<br>"Erian, please. You can tell me. I won't be mad at you. I promise," Anna said softly.  
>Erian looked away not saying anything.<br>"Erian you have to tell me what happened," She begged. Erian shook his head. "Erian, this isn't a joke. If someone hurt you I have to know. Did something happen between you and your friends?"  
>"No," Erian cried, "They didn't hurt me,"<br>"Who then?"  
>"No one," Erian looked away again. Anna felt powerless. Something had happened to her son and she hadn't been there to protect him. Now he wouldn't even tell her what happened.<br>"Let's go see to your injuries,"  
>"Mom, I'm fine,"<br>"You're not fine," Anna said lifting him. She took him into his room and sent Olaf to get some cloths and a bowl of water. The snowman returned with a servant carrying the items. Anna was actually glad for this. She left Erian as he was being treated by the woman. If he wouldn't tell her what happened there was someone else he might open up to.

Anna gave a hesitant knock and opened the door when Elsa said to come in. One look was all Elsa needed to see the worry in Anna's face.  
>"What's wrong?" She asked already on her feet.<br>"Something…something happened, with Erian,"  
>"Is he okay?"<br>"Actually, no he's not. He came home with several cuts and bruises,"  
>"What?" Elsa felt a pain rip through her chest. A pain she hadn't felt since the last time Anna had been injured. "How?"<br>"That's what I don't know," Anna said, "It looks like he was in a fight. But he says he fell."  
>"Why would he say that?"<br>"That's what I'm hoping you could find out. I think he doesn't want to say anything because he's afraid I'll punish him. I'm hoping that if you talk to him…"  
>"That I'd get him to open up because I don't punish him as much as you do,"<br>Anna nodded.  
>"I'll see what I can do."<p>

Elsa and Anna walked into Erian's room. The servant was seeing to Erian's wounds, and a concerned Ari, Kari and Olaf were on looking. Elsa froze when she saw Erian's face. She stopped the gasp in her throat. She hadn't seen someone she loved hurt like this since Weselton attacked Anna. She took a breath and focused on keeping her powers at bay. Anna placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder, asking the silent question with her eyes. Elsa nodded, letting her know she was okay.  
>"Guys, let's give Erian some space," Anna said to the others.<br>"But…" Olaf started.  
>"Let's go," She said pushing him gently. She took the twins by their hands and led them from the room. The servant clean out Erian's cuts and then left as well, leaving Elsa alone with the young prince.<p>

Erian wasn't looking at her, keeping his face turning towards the window. He had his knees folded up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them tightly. He looked like he was trying to retreat from the world. It was feeling Elsa remembered all too well.

She sat next to him, taking up one of the towels that had been brought to clean his wounds. She made some snow and wrapped the towel around it.  
>"Place this on your eye, it will help," She said. He took it silently holding it against his eye. He let out a tiny sigh as the cold hit the warm skin, instantly helping the pain.<br>"How was Halle?" Elsa asked. Erian looked at her wide eyed.  
>"Halle?" He repeated. Elsa nodded.<br>"Yes you went out with your friends today, didn't you? How was she?"  
>"She's fine,"<br>"And Niklas and Jenz?"  
>"They're good too,"<br>"So what did you do today?"  
>"Aren't you going to ask me about all this," he indicated to his injuries.<br>"Are you going to tell me about them if I ask?" He looked away, silent. "Snowdrop, we just want to know what happened so we can help you. We want to know who did this so we can prevent them from hurting you again. Please, tell me what happened," Elsa ran her fingers through his hair gently. Tears welled up in Erian's eyes. He buried his face into the towel.  
>"I can't tell you," Came his muffled reply.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because…because you'll get mad,"<br>"I'm not mad with you. And no matter what happened I won't get mad,"  
>"You won't be mad at me," He said, "You'll be mad at…at the persons who did this."<p>

She was already furious at the persons who dared to hurt him. Who'd ever done this better pray she never found out who they were. But she chose not to say this.  
>"Erian, if someone attacked you we have to know about it. Was it because someone tried to take anything from you?"<br>"No,"  
>"Did they want you go somewhere with them and you refused?"<br>"No…he didn't do anything to me,"  
>"He obviously did," She said gesturing to his injuries.<br>"He only fought back because I hit him first," He turned his face down, avoiding her eyes.  
>Elsa was surprised by this revelation. Erian had always been a sweet and caring child. What could provoke him to the point of physical violence?<br>"Why would you hit someone?"  
>Erian didn't reply keeping his face turned towards the window.<br>"Erian, you can't keep this a secret forever,"  
>"You can't know what happened,"<br>"Why not?"  
>"I told you. You'll get mad,"<br>"Erian, if you don't tell me then I'll send for Halle, Jenz and Niklas. I'm sure they'll tell me," Erian looked panicked at this.  
>"No, don't!"<br>"Then you have to tell me what happened?"  
>"I…we were playing. Racing through the streets and I ran into an older boy."<br>"And that's why he hit you?"  
>Erian shook his head. "No, he was just mad at first…he was yelling at me. I'd made him fall in some muddy snow and his closthes were ruined so he was mad. Jenz told him he couldn't speak to me like that…because I was the prince…" Elsa didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue on his own. "I tried to say I was sorry, and I was. I didn't mean to run into him. But he wasn't listening, he just kept yelling at me…he said he wasn't afraid of me because I was prince…and…and," Erian hiccupped, tears running down his cheeks, "and…he said he wasn't afraid of you even though…even thought you were…" Erian broke off with a sob.<br>"Even though I'm…queen?"  
>Erian shook his head, "That's not what they called you. They called you an…ice witch," His voice dropped to an almost inaudible whisper. Elsa almost didn't hear him. Almost.<p>

"…Oh," Elsa took a moment to absorb this.  
>"They called you that said…said…things I didn't like. So I punched him. I wanted to make him shut up. They can't say that about you." Erian's broke down completely, "You're not bad. You're not,"<br>"Snowdrop, come here," She said gently. He hesitated for a moment then moved towards her. She took him in a warm embrace, sitting him on her lap. She wiping away his tears and cleaned his running nose with the towel.  
>"Erian, sweetheart I…" Elsa paused unsure how to continue. "My powers, they're not something that's easy to understand. I'm not even sure of their full extent. And for a lot of people something that they don't understand can be scary to them. They won't trust it and because they don't understand it they'll think things that are untrue."<br>"But how could anyone think you're bad."  
>"My powers aren't going to be accepted by everyone, which means I'm not going to be accepted by everyone,"<br>"But they don't even know you. They…they just can't…" Erian hiccupped again, struggling to talk through his sobs.  
>"Shh," Elsa rubbed gentle, soothing circles against is back, "Deep breaths,"<br>He took a few breathes.  
>"You're so kind. Don't they know that? They have to know that," He cried.<br>Elsa smiled sadly, "I'm afraid that for some people that doesn't matter. Some people only see my powers when they look at me. They forget that it's not only one part of me."  
>"It's not fair,"<br>"No, it's not," She said combing her fingers through his hair.

"Did you know…"  
>"Did I know that are people who look at me differently because of my powers? Yes. They have always been people like that, and there will always be people like that,"<br>"What do you do?"  
>"I ignore them. Anyone who can't see past my powers isn't anyone I want to associate with,"<br>"I wish they could all disappear." Erian said bitterly.  
>"Erian, look at me," He looked at her. "Because you're a royal there will always be people who treat you differently and also because you are my nephew. But you can't allow their ignorance to influence you. You should never degrade yourself by succumbing to their taunts. I'm grateful that you care enough to fight for me when you feel someone has insulted me, but hitting that boy wasn't right and you know that, don't you?"<br>Erian nodded, looking down. There were still tears running down his cheeks. Elsa wiped them away with the pad of her thumb.  
>"I never knew that you had to face people like that,"<br>"And I wish you could have gone a few more years before you had to learn about those people."  
>Erian lay back against his aunt's chest closing his eyes.<br>"It's not fair," He said again.  
>"I know," She whispered kissing the top of his head, "I know,"<br>"Why don't make them all leave? You're queen, you can do that,"  
>"What did I just say about not allowing ignorance to influence? Even if I didn't have these powers there would be people who won't like me. But I'm queen, I'm supposed to protect and guide all the citizens. Not just the ones who like me. And I can't cast judgment on anyone who doesn't like me. The hard truth about being a ruler is that you can never please everyone and you shouldn't try to please everyone. If you so that then you might end up not pleasing anyone at all."<p>

"Aunty?"  
>"Mmh?"<br>"Do you ever wish you didn't have your powers?"  
>Elsa grew quiet looking outside. It was snowing and for a moment she wondered if she was causing it.<br>"When I was younger I hated my powers," She admitted, "There was a time when I truly believed these powers were curse. But then everything changed."  
>"When you and mommy brought back summer?" Erian asked looking up at her. Elsa smiled.<br>"Yes, when we brought back summer," She kissed his forehead. "I released that my powers could be used to create joy. I don't regret my powers anymore. They may not make everyone happy, but along as they can the people I love happy, that's all I care about,"  
>"Well, I've always loved your powers," Erian said, "I always will."<br>"Thank you snowdrop,"

Some time past and Erian fell asleep in Elsa's arms. She carried him over to the bed and as she was tucking him in Anna stuck her head in.  
>"Hey," She said quietly, entering the room, "Did you find out anything?"<br>Elsa nodded and told her everything. Anna's eyes grew sad.  
>"Oh Elsa,"<br>Elsa shook her head, "You don't need to worry about me. Erian's the one to be worried about, it wasn't easy for him, learning about this."  
>Anna sat on the bed brushing back Erian's hair. "It mustn't have been an easy lesson to tell either," She said.<br>"I'll survive,"  
>"He's so young, and he adores you. It must have torn him apart to hear someone speak ill of you. You were right to tell him it was wrong, but I would probably punched that guy too, if I'd been there when he said those things."<br>Elsa laughed lightly, "You know, you say he's Kristoff's son. But Erian is you through and through,"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"How many people have punched someone who tried to hurt me?"  
>Anna smiled at the memory, but it turned into frown as she looked back Erian.<br>"He's not going to be the same after this? Is he? He'll start looking at things differently."  
>"That may be true, but he'll grow from the experience. He inherited his mother's strength after all,"<p>

* * *

><p>This chapter was obvious very different from the previous ones. This is the first time there has been a major conflict. This is an issue that I've always wanted to address in someway. And now as I am after anything emotional I write I'm exhausted mentally, emotionally and physically (although the physically might have something to do with the fact that it is 2am right now). To recharge I'll be taking a break from this story (it won't be long, I promise. Maybe a week, or two).<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare

I did say before I'd start looking at the twins more in the story, and many of you have been asking for stories about them. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Aunty Elsa!" Erian burst into her room, his voice ringing with urgency. She was up in an instance.<br>"Erian? Wh-" She felt the unmistakable chill in the air the air and her question died on her lips. She tossed the covers aside practically flying from her bed.

"Snowdrop stay here," She said.  
>"But…"<br>"No buts Erian, stay here," She said sternly. She placed him on her bed and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll make sure she's fine, I promise. But you need to stay here for your safety."  
>"But-"<br>"Erian," Her voice rang with an authority she almost never used with him, "Don't make me lock you in here,"  
>Erian gulped and nodded. Elsa was gone with the swish of her night gown. She ran down the hallway, the air becoming colder. As she turned on the hallway for her nieces' rooms the difference in temperature became drastic and frost was creeping over the walls. There were already a few members of the staff around.<p>

"Get back," The tone of her voice didn't leave room to question whether or not the words were an order or not. They did hang back but still remained within ear shot, in case they were needed. At a doorway Kristoff and Olaf was trying to force it open.  
>"Kari?" She asked.<br>"Anna got her out of her room already, but I can't get to Ari," Kristoff voice screamed of desperation.  
>Elsa gestured and the boys moved out of the way. She placed her hands on the doorway. She could feel the chill in the wood and she knew the hinges and lock were frozen. It was more out of instinct, than her powers, she knew this (or maybe it was from experience).<p>

"Ari, sweetheart can you hear me?" She called. She could hear the faint swirl of air from behind the door, but nothing else. She tried to melt the ice she could see, but her worry for Ari prevented her from making much progress. At least she wasn't making it worst.  
>"That might be enough for me," Kristoff said noticing to the withdrawal of the ice (however small) from the door. He threw his weight into it and managed to jar it open. He and Elsa pushed together, forcing it open enough for Elsa to get inside. Kristoff kept pushing, with Olaf helping, trying to clear away enough of the snow to open the door fully.<p>

"It's more tonight," Olaf said. Cold drafts were coming from the room and the frost clung to Kristoff's clothes.  
>"Whoa, it's cold," Kristoff snapped around at the sound of his son's voice.<br>"Erian, we told you stay away," He said sternly.  
>"But I want to help Ari,"<br>"I know you do, but you shouldn't be here, go to our room. Mommy is there,"  
>"Is Ari…"<br>"You can't help right now. Leave it to us,"  
>"But…"<br>"Olaf, get him out of here,"

The snowman took Erian by his hand but the boy easily pulled away, taking Olaf's arms with him.  
>"That didn't work," Olaf's elbows flexed without any results as his hands were still gripping Erian's sleeves.<br>"Erian," Kristoff took him up himself walking to his and Anna's room, "We know you want to help, but the best way for you to help us at times like this is by staying out of the way."  
>"Why?"<br>"It complicated…Ari's in a delicate state at times like this, and we don't want anything to happen,"  
>"Happen like what?"<br>"Anything bad,"  
>"But,"<br>"Erian, now it's the time," Kristoff arrived at his room and opened the door. Anna was struggling with a temperamental Karianna. The five year old was standing on the bed so she could look her mother in the eye as she spoke.  
>"I don't want to stay here," She stamped her foot, which because of the soft material of the mattress only resulted in her losing her balance.<br>"Well you're going too," Anna braced her daughter before she toppled over the side of bed. She looked up at Kristoff, "Did you get Ari's door open?"  
>He nodded, "Elsa's with her,"<br>"I'm going," She said.  
>"Me too," Kari and Erian said at the same time.<br>"No you're not," Their parents said together. "Go," Kristoff said to Anna, "I'm keep them here,"  
>"Thank you," She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa could see Arisol shaking on the bed. In the room it was snowing heavily. Ari was tossing in her bed, the sheets in a tangle around, frost in a thick layer around her. Elsa hurried to the bed shaking the small girl awake.<p>

"Ari, Ari, wake up,"  
>She awoke with a start, her eyes taking in the room. Tears sprung to her eyes and Elsa took her in her arms.<br>"Shhh," She rocked her gently, "It alright my snowflake. It's alright,"  
>"I-I-I'm s-ss-so,"<br>"Shhh," Elsa cut her off gently; "You don't have to be sorry, it's not your fault. It's okay, just let it go,"  
>Ari was trembling in her arms, and she knew it wasn't from the cold.<br>"It's okay Ari, I'm right here. I'm going anywhere. I'm right here."  
>It took some time but Ari's sobs died down to quiet sniffles. The snow stopped falling, but hung in the air catching the moonlight drifting into the room.<br>"Arisol?" Elsa looked around when she heard Anna's voice. She nodded, indicated it was safe to come, but Elsa knew that didn't matter to her sister. Anna wouldn't let a simple force of nature stop her from being with her children (magically created or otherwise). Elsa handed Ari over and Anna kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly.  
>"The nightmares again?" Anna asked in a soft voice. Ari nodded against her mother's shoulder.<br>"I'm sorry," Ari whispered.  
>"For what?" Anna asked.<br>"The room…my snow,"  
>"Oh, my love, no. You never have to be sorry for your powers,"<br>"But I made all this happen."  
>"What are you talking about?" Anna said gently, "I see something beautiful," She looked at the snowflakes hanging in the air, "Don't you think it's beautiful?"<br>"A little," Ari sniffed. Anna dried her eyes.  
>"Are you feeling better?" Ari nodded, but her face didn't show it. She looked at her aunt.<br>"Aunty Elsa, I didn't want it happen,"  
>"Snowflake, it's okay. I used to make it snow when I had nightmares. I still do sometimes,"<br>"But my lessons…"  
>"Ari, you have amazing control over your powers, more than I ever did as I child." Elsa brushed the girl's hair back, "But it's okay if you slip, because we will always, <em>always<em> be there to help you. Do you understand?" Ari nodded again, her eyes a bit brighter. "Do you want to clear out the snow? I don't think even you want to sleep with the room so cold,"  
>"Okay," Ari raised her hands and the snow rose in glowing blue streams towards the centre of the room, forming a snowflake in the air. Elsa could have helped, but there need. Ari took care it by herself.<p>

"That's my girl," Elsa smiled at her.  
>"Ready to get back to bed?" Anna asked.<br>"No," Ari gripped Anna's night shirt and halo of frost appeared. Ari yelped and let go, crawling away.  
>"Arisol, it's okay," Elsa stopped her, taking hold of her hands, "Relax. Getting scared only makes it worst. Thinking about the things you love,"<br>Ari shut her eyes in concentration and gradually the frost receded  
>"I don't want to go to sleep," the girl admitted after a short silence, "What if the nightmare comes back?"<br>"We'll stay here," Anna said, "Is that okay?"  
>Ari nodded. When Elsa and Anna pulled back the covers however the girl shook her head.<br>"No, I'm not sleeping,"  
>"Ari, sweetheart if you have to sleep,"<br>"When I sleep I have nightmares. So I don't wanna,"  
>"But you also have dreams. Don't you want to have sweet dreams?"<br>"I don't want to have nightmares again,"  
>"So are you going to stay awake forever,"<br>"No," She shook her head, "Only till I grow up,"  
>"Until you grow up?" Elsa asked.<br>"When you stop having nightmares,"  
>Anna and Elsa both smiled sadly. "Sorry to tell you snowflake, but adults have nightmares too,"<br>"Really?" She asked. The elder princess and queen nodded.  
>"Do you?"<br>"Oh yes," Anna said.  
>"About what?"<br>The sister's looked at each other. They both knew majority of their nightmares still revolved around a certain day.

"It's not important," Anna said, "But you have to go to sleep Ari. If you don't sleep you could get sick,"  
>Ari still held adamant about not sleeping.<br>"Okay," Elsa said, "You don't have to sleep tonight,"  
>"What?" Anna looked at her. Elsa winked at her.<br>"If you want to stay up that's okay, but at least get under the covers," Elsa held up the blanket.  
>Air thought about it, and then crawled between her mother and aunt.<br>"If we're going to stay up we should do something," Elsa looked at Anna, "What do suggest?"  
>Ari turned to looked at her mother and with her gaze in that direction Elsa mouthed '<em>lullaby'<em>. Anna's eyes went wide with understanding.  
>"How about we sing a song?" Anna said.<br>"That sounds like good idea, what do you think Ari?"  
>"Okay, but what song?"<br>"Well I love Vi Har El Tulle," Elsa said.  
>"Oh, I want to sing that too," Her sister said. Ari nodded in agreement.<p>

The sisters smiled and started to sing together. Arisol didn't stand a chance. She'd fallen asleep before they finished the melody twice. Anna drew Ari closer, wrapping a hand protectively around her.  
>"She's getting stronger," Elsa said softly.<br>"We knew that would happen," Anna met her sister's eyes. She read the question lingering in their depths. "We made a promise to each other, that it would different with Ari. And it is. She can already disperse her snow and even though she has trouble controlling it sometimes she isn't scared of her powers. And I'll be damned before she has to be scared of her powers,"  
>A small flickered on Elsa's lips, "You're right, it is different,"<br>"You're teaching her so much about her powers. You're doing a great job with her Elsa,"  
>"I pale in comparison to you,"<br>"That's true," Anna said proudly. Elsa chuckled, hitting her playfully.  
>"We should get some sleep too," Elsa said. At the mention of sleep Anna yawned.<br>"I can't argue with that," She buried herself deeper into the sheets café not to wake Ari.  
>"I love you," Elsa said.<br>"I love you more,"  
>"I doubt that,"<p>

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Sisterly games

A Prince of Arendelle chapter that doesn't have the prince...gasp! Yes, while the last chapter looked more at Arisol only this chapter does feature the twins equally.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, aunty?" Kari and Ari's heads poked into the study.<br>"Hello my darlings," Anna smiled at them. They walked into the room, standing on their tip toes to see onto the desk.  
>"What are you doing?" Ari asked.<br>"Just going over the invitation list for the upcoming ball," Elsa answered.  
>"I told you they'd be too busy," Kari said to Ari.<br>"But I want to show them," Ari pouted.  
>"Show us what?" Anna asked.<br>"We made up a game," Ari said proudly.  
>"Did you now?" Elsa smiled.<br>"Yeah, let's show them Ari," Kari pulled her sister eagerly to the middle of the room. "Do the magic,"

Ari stamped a foot on the floor and ice spread out from the epicentre. Then she made little flurries of snow, creating several small mounds of snow throughout the room. The twins ran up onto a snow mound and started to jump from one heap to another.  
>"You can't touch the ice or you're out," Kari explained. As she said the words Ari landed on the edge of a snow pile, she arms spinning to prevent her from falling back onto the ice. Elsa with a swipe of her hand made more snow so Ari fell back into a layer of fresh power.<p>

"Aunty Elsa, no fair." Kari complained. "You can't make more snow once you start to jump,"  
>"Oh, I'm sorry," The queen apologised , "I won't do it again,"<br>"You know this reminds me of a game we used to play," Anna said to Elsa, "Ice tag,"  
>Elsa eyes lit up with the memory, her smile growing. "I remember it, and how bad you were at it,"<br>"Only because you used to cheat,"  
>"I wouldn't cheat," Elsa gasped.<br>"What's ice tag?" Ari asked.  
>"It's a bit like normal tag," Anna explained, "But you can only tag a person when their standing on snow. If they're on ice you can't touch them,"<br>"Like this?" Kari ran to tagged her sister, before darting away. Ari cried with delight giving chase. Kari stepped onto the ice, sliding a bit. She turned around and teased her sister. Ari pouted, but then turned towards the desk. She ran over and touched Anna.  
>"You're it mommy," She laughed, running onto the ice with her sister.<p>

Anna turned, reaching for Elsa, but the queen was already out of her chair.  
>"No fair, get back here," Anna leapt up, trying to reach her sister. Laughing Elsa stepped lightly from one snow mound to another, managing to evade her sister's grasp. Anna misjudged her step and jumped on ice instead of snow. Her footing slipped. Elsa grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her fall, but she only ended up getting pulled down herself. The Queen and Crown Princess looked at each other and burst into round of laughter.<p>

"The same thing used to happen to you as a child," Elsa gasped through her mirth.  
>"I'm not good on ice, the entire kingdom knows that," Anna wiped tears of laughter away.<br>"Mama, aunty, are you okay?" The Twins ran to their sides.  
>"We're fine snowflakes," Elsa smiled reassuringly.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Of course my darlings, we perfectly okay. Better than okay actually,"<br>"I felt like I was five again," Elsa said.  
>"It did really feel like back them," Anna smiled with nostalgia.<br>"Do you remember that song we made up?" Elsa asked.  
>"Song?" Anna titled her head in thought.<br>"You know, the clapping song,"  
>"Oh, that one," Anna giggled, "Yeah, vaguely…how'd it go?"<p>

"1,2,3…together," She started, she clapped once, "Clap together," Elsa snapped her fingers, "Snap together, you and me together,"  
>"Knees-"<br>"Freeze-"  
>"No, it was knees before freeze," Elsa said.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes, we clapped on our knees before throwing our hands out for the freeze,"<br>"Right," Anna nodded in agreement.  
>"What are you doing?" Ari asked.<br>"Watch," Anna smiled at her daughters. She and Elsa sat an arms lengthen away, facing each other. They raised their hands so the palms were facing forward.

"_I, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together,  
>You and me together, Knees together, Freeze together,<br>up or down together, princess crown together,  
>Always be together, you and me<em>,"

The older pair of sisters dissolved into another round of giggles as their finished clapping game.  
>"Wow," Ari laughed.<br>"I want to do it too," Kari said, "Can you teach us? Please?"  
>"Of course we will," Elsa said.<br>"Come sit on our laps,"  
>Arisol climbed onto her mother lap and Kari settled on her aunt's.<br>"Okay first you start off like this," Elsa and Anna held the girls hands up "And we go 1," They placed both the twins' hands together, "2, 3," They placed their right hands together then the left. "Clap together," They clapped once. "Snap together," They had to stop to teach the girls how to snap. Kari caught on right away but Ari took a few tries before she got a hang of the action.  
>"You and me together," They clapped their own hands twice before clapped together once. "Knees together," They clapped on their knees, "Freeze together," They threw their hands to the left like they were making frost (sparkles did come from Elsa's and Ari's fingertips). "Up or down together," Elsa and Karianna clapped above their heads while Anna and Arisol clapped low the ground. "Princess crown together," They made motions like putting on crowns. "Always be together," They clapped each other's left hands, and then the right and finally both hands for the finish, "You and me,"<p>

Their fingers wove together as all four started laughing again.  
>"But that wasn't as fast you," Ari said once the giggle fest was over.<br>"You probably won't be able to do it that fast just yet," Anna kissed the top of her head.  
>"How'd you get so fast?" Kari asked looking up at Elsa.<br>"Lots and lots of practice," Elsa hugged her, "Do you want to go again?"  
>"Yeah!" The twins cried together. Anna and Elsa laughed.<p>

The two pairs of sister continued for a while and Ari and Kari did manage to get through the song without any help. They were still taking their time, but they didn't mix up any of the actions.  
>"Looks like we're in trouble Anna, before long they'll be faster than us," Elsa laughed.<br>"You do it again," Kari said.  
>"Yeah, fast like before."<br>"As your highnesses command," Elsa said in her regal voice. They went through the clapping game again, trying not giggle too much while saying it.

"You know, princess crown doesn't apply to you anymore," Anna said.  
>"Yes, but queen crown doesn't have the same ring. And there are three princesses to one queen, so I think we can bend the rules a little,"<br>"How you make it up?" Ari asked.  
>"Ahh, I don't really remember," Anna said, "I just remember doing it, from before I was your age,"<br>"I sort of remember us saying different things to get words that rhyme, but it was so long I don't recall everything. I do remember you wanted to rhyme knees with sneeze,"  
>"What?" Anna laughed, as did the twins.<br>"Sneeze together," They exclaimed and started to fake sneeze, very loudly. Elsa and Anna laughed louder at the twins sneezing.  
>"Yes, I'm glad we didn't go with that," Elsa giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>If you didn't know the clapping game comes from the song 'We know better' which you've probably heard. And if you haven't heard it as yet...why are you still here? Go look it up, you won't be disappointed.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	16. Chapter 16: Pranks

I have to thank LoveFlora for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Erian, Arisol, Karianna!" Kristoff stood at the doorway, calling into the gardens. After a moment or two he saw them running towards him Erian in the lead and, his sisters tottering behind and Olaf bring up the rear.<br>"Come on, give me a turn around,"  
>His children spun and Kristoff nodded.<br>"You didn't get too dirty, so your all good to go,"  
>"Daddy, why aren't you dressed?" Kari asked.<br>"I am dressed," He gestured to his normal ice harvesting outfit.  
>"But aren't we gonna to greet the Princes of Kar-Kai-ke-k -"<br>"Kakrion," Erian finished politely for Kari.  
>"Right," She smiled.<br>"No, you all are going to meet the Princes of Kakrion," Kristoff said, "I'm going ice harvesting,"  
>"Yeah, because you don't like to meet other royals," Olaf said with a smile.<br>"Don't be ridiculous," Kristoff squared his shoulders, "I have job to do. Do you think I got the title of Ice Master by doing nothing?"  
>"So the fact the you had to go early today had nothing to do with the fact there are visiting dignitaries,"<br>"Just a coincidence," Kristoff shrugged, "Now let's get moving I have get out of here,"

He herded the quartet through the hallways until he came across Anna.  
>"There you are," She examined Erian, Ari and Kari, pausing to clear some dirt from Erian's nose. Looking up at Kristoff she asked.<br>"Sure you don't want to stay?"  
>"I'm sure. Prince Timin and Jeffery are nice and all, but they're not my kind of royals. It'd be better if I got out of your way. How's Elsa doing?"<br>"Wishing she could go up the north mountain with you," Anna said standing.  
>"Timin is still asking for her hand?"<br>"She's in a council meeting right now. They are trying to convince her she should marry him,"  
>"Oh, I'm glad I'm not on the council…but shouldn't you be helping her,"<br>"Elsa doesn't need my help to make the council see her way, besides I wanted to make sure these three didn't…" She looked down to find 'these three' and Olaf had vanished.  
>"Where'd they run off to now?" Kristoff turned in a circle.<br>"My guess, the council hall,"

Anna's guess was right. The three siblings were laying flat on the ground, with their ears pressed to the crack at the bottom of the door listening (Olaf hadn't bothered to bend over, simply removing his head and putting on the ground next to Erian).

"Your Majesty, Prince Timin's Kingdom has a flourishing silk trade and is a centre of trade for its area. The Prince himself is well educated, verse in several languages and I hear he is excellent in the joust,"  
>"And which of those reasons makes him satiable to be my husband?" Elsa said trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.<br>"Please, you majesty, the kingdom does need an heir,"  
>"I have an heir, my sister, Princess Anna; I'm sure you all have meet her."<br>"The princess' first priory is to her children, not that is a bad thing, but for the ruler of a kingdom…"  
>"Anna has acted in my stead on several occasions, both before and after Erian's birth and proven herself in every instance. And your argument is mute, even if I were to marry Timin and have a child it will be several years before he or she would be ready to take my place,"<p>

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Erian, Olaf and the twins look up.  
>"How's it going?" Kai asked.<br>"Elsa's winning," Olaf said.  
>"Naturally," Kai chuckled, "Now, if it pleases your majesties I'd like to get to the door. Your mother is in the main hall, I'd suggest you go there, the princes should be arriving any minute,"<br>"Thanks Kai," Erian said. They stood, getting out his way. Kai opened the door and announced the imminent arrival of the Princes.

"Thank you Kai," Elsa said, "If you gentlemen would excuse me," She stood following Kai from the room. Kari, Olaf and Ari had run ahead to find Anna but Erian was standing in the hall.  
>"Hello Snowdrop," Elsa smiled, "You were listening, won't you?"<br>"No," Erian grinned.  
>"Mmh, that voice is <em>so<em> believable," She placed a arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer as they walked through the castle.  
>"How much did you here?"<br>"Not much. Why do they want you to get married?"  
>"They are under the impression I need a husband,"<br>"Do you want one?"  
>"No, not particularly,"<br>"Why not?"  
>Elsa shrugged, "I already have a family," She said kissing the top of Erian's head. Erian giggled.<br>"So you don't like Prince Timin?"  
>"It's not I don't like him. He's pleasant enough, but he talks a bit much for my liking. I guess you say I like him as a friend,"<br>"Mama says dad is her best friend, after you,"  
>Elsa laughed at this, "Yes, but your parents' friendship is a bit different from other kinds of friendships,"<br>"How?"  
>"It's difficult to explain, when you're older you'll understand,"<br>Erian pouted at this, "Why can't I understand now?"  
>"When you're older you'll understand that too,"<br>"Aunt Elsa!" Elsa laughed hugging Erian playfully.

"Come on, it wouldn't do for the Queen and Prince to be late for your guest,"  
>"We can just tell them they were early," Erian said with a shrug. Elsa laughed again.<br>"I suppose we could," She smiled down at him. They arrived in the main hall. Anna was straightening out Olaf's head.  
>"How'd it go?" Anna asked without looking up.<br>"I don't believe I've convinced them, but I've made it apparent they won't convince me,"  
>Anna smirked up her at sister.<br>"I take it Kristoff has already run for the hills, literally,"  
>"You think he'd be used to it by now," Anna said lightly.<br>"You can't blame him for being uncomfortable, honestly I'm still uncomfortable around people sometimes,"  
>"Here comes the carriage," Olaf said, cutting the sister's conversation.<br>"Ready?" Anna asked.  
>"I have to be,"<p>

From the carriage two young men exited. The younger and taller of the two was Jeffery. He was the youngest prince Kakrion, just turning twenty four one this year. He had the trademark Kakrion raven hair and dazzling blue eyes and lived like a prince who knew he'd never see the throne, i.e. to the fullest and with very little responsibilities.  
>"Your Majesty," He bowed to Elsa, "You're highnesses," He addressed Anna and her children. "Good to see you again,"<br>"Prince Jeffery," Elsa inclined her head politely. "I trust your journey was well,"  
>"The voyage was a bit harrowing, until we made the fjord," It was older brother who replied, "Certainly the most enjoyable part of a trip to Arendelle is arriving at the fjord and knowing it is nothing but smooth sailing ahead,"<br>"Of course unless her majesty wills otherwise," Jeffery smirked. Anna frowned and glanced at Elsa from the corner of her eyes. Elsa tried not to take his comment too seriously, having enough experience with the young prince to know that very few words that left his mouth absconded with a significant intention. Timin shot a glare at his brother, one that told Jeffery to shut up or else.  
>"Please forgive Jeffery's inconsiderate remark, he meant no harmful implication,"<br>"I really didn't," Jeffery said casually. Timin sent another glare at him.  
>"It's quite alright Timin," Elsa said in a quiet voice, one that made Anna wince. "Why don't we take this inside? I'm sure you and your men would enjoy a meal,"<br>"Very much your majesty,"

In the grand hall Erian found himself seated away from his mother and Aunt. It was one of the things he didn't like about visiting royals. He and his sisters were forced to sit further down the table, to allow the dignitaries closer proximity to the queen. They never had to eat like that when Princess Rapunzel visited. In fact whenever the Crown Princess of Corona visited with her family they'd all eat at the smaller dining table, like it was any other family meal. Not at all like these with the table that was too high for his sisters, but they were still excepted to eat properly, if they were allowed to eat at all. Erian knew much to Elsa's annoyance some royalty didn't care for children to eat at the table with the adults. The prince had once over heard his mother an aunt having a discussion about it. Elsa sounded to ready to throw the King out of the castle for asking why the children were coming to eat with them. Anna had countered that he and twins would be more comfortable eating in another room together, rather than sitting at a table where they couldn't talk. Elsa had (grudgingly) seen her point and didn't say anything else as he, Ari and Kari were taken to their playroom.

Today however Timin was fine with them joining at the table, once he and his brother were seated closest to the queen. Erian tried to make the most of these opportunities and try and figure out their guests. Timin seemed duty bound to hold a conversation with the queen. Erian knew his aunt well enough to tell she wasn't completely comfortable with the amount of conversation. The Kakrion prince didn't stop talking for the entire meal.

"Erian," Kari tugged his sleeve. He looked at her.  
>"What is it?"<br>"That's the man who want to marry aunty?"  
>"It is?"<br>"I don't like him," She pouted.  
>"Me either," Ari seconded. Erian had to agree with his siblings. Prince Timin might be a gentleman, but he was all wrong for their aunt. An idea flittered into his head and a smile grew on his face.<br>"Maybe we could show the prince he isn't right for aunty," Erian smiled at his sisters. They gave him identical quizzical looks.  
>"Why are you smiling like that?" Ari asked.<br>"I'll tell you after the meal," he whispered and continued to eat.

He was glad when the meal was over. He took his sisters by the hand and set off down the hall, making a comment about their going to play in his room.  
>"Can we play ice tag?" Kari asked.<br>"We're not going to play," Erian said once they were alone.  
>"But you said,"<br>"I know. But we're really going to follow aunty and Prince Timin."  
>"Why?"<br>"You'll see, but first we need to find Olaf."  
>The found the snowman talking with some of the men how came with the visiting princes.<br>"Psst," Erian called around the corner. Olaf looked over and Erian beckoned him.

"Hi guys, what are you doing?"  
>"Olaf, you up for some spying?"<br>"Oh!" Olaf's eye grew wide, "What are we going to do?"  
>"We're going to give Prince Timin a few surprises."<p>

The four of them found Elsa and Timin walking in the gardens. Timin was animatedly telling some story of his home land.  
>"You know what do Ari," Erian whispered. She nodded and flicked her wrist at Timin's feet. A thin layer of ice formed under his foot, and slipped, falling on his back.<br>"Your highness," Elsa said, "Are you okay?" She reached out to help but he waved her hand away.  
>"Him fine," He got back to his feet, "Just a small stumble, happens to best us." He took another few steps and fell over again. Elsa looked around, but they alone in the gardens.<br>"I must had one glass too many of wine. Forgive me your majesty,"  
>"It's quiet alright,"<p>

Inside the four trouble makers were laughing in a heap. They'd ran after the second time Ari made ice, sure Elsa would start to suspect something.  
>"Let's do it again," Kari cried.<br>"If we keep making him fall, Elsa will figure out what's happening,"  
>"But I don't wanna stop," Kari said.<br>"We should do something else," Erian said.  
>"Do you have anything in mind?" Olaf asked. The young prince shook his head.<br>"What's the prince fraid of?" Ari asked, "We could scare him,"  
>"I don't know what scares him," Erian said.<br>"I bet his brother will know," Olaf said smiling.  
>"I don't think he'll just tell us," said Erian.<br>"Now, now. Don't underestimate the power of a talking snowman."

Olaf lead them to the room where Prince Jeffery was staying. He winked at the kids before disappearing inside. Erian, Ari and Kari pressed their ears to the door trying to hear what was going on. They couldn't hear what was being said, but every so often they heard the prince's deep, booming laughter.  
>"Whats Olaf doing?"<br>"I don't know,"  
>They scrambled away from the door as they heard approaching footsteps. The door swing open and a grinning snowman walked out.<br>"You are quite funny little Olaf, come by for a chat any time,"  
>"Will do your highness," Olaf nodded. When the door was closed again he skipped over to kids.<p>

"So?" Erian asked.  
>"He's afraid of spiders,"<br>"Eww, no spiders," Kari exclaimed. "I don't want to touch any spiders."  
>"Where will we even find spiders?" Erian pondered.<br>"They like to hide in corners and the top of cupboards,"  
>"None of us can reach the top of the cupboards,"<br>"Maybe if I do this," Olaf took off his left arm, and holding his up with his right. His left wrist flicked and turned in the air and Erian suddenly had an idea.  
>"We don't have to find spiders, I know what we're going to do,"<p>

For Erian's plan to work they had to get Timin to sit at a table. And if you wanted something done in the castle, you go to the staff. The four trekked into the kitchens, busy readying dinner.  
>"Your highnesses, Olaf," Several servants bowed or inclined their heads. Erian went up to Chef Berde.<br>"Your highness, anything I can do for you?"  
>"We need aunty and the prince to eat,"<br>"Queen Elsa and Prince Timin?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"Did they ask for a meal?"  
>"Not exactly," Erian said, a bit guilty.<br>"Young master, what are you all up too?"  
>"I'd like to know that as well,"<p>

Erian froze at the voice, as did Olaf. He turned around to find his mother staring at him, with her hands on her hips.  
>"I've been looking for you all afternoon," She said.<br>"Hi mom," Erian forced a smile.  
>"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"<br>"Ahh…" Erian and Olaf looked at each other, both wondering what to say. Kari, on the other hand saw no problem with telling her mother their plans.  
>"We're going to scare the Prince," Erian clapped a hand over the mouth, but it was too late.<br>"Are you now?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Erian bowed his head. "And how are you planning to do that?"  
>"Well…" Erian told her his plan. He closed his eyes, bracing for the worst.<br>"Berde, I do believe Prince Timin would care for a nice cheese plate,"  
>"Of course you highness," Berde smiled knowingly.<p>

Erian looked up his mother in shock. Olaf laughed when he realized Anna was going along with them.  
>"Not a word of this to your father or aunt," She breathed. Her children nodded eagerly. "And Berde, I do believe I heard a rumour that the Prince likes his food spice,"<br>"I do believe I've heard this as well," One of the nearby kitchen hands added.  
>"We must do our best to meet the Prince's taste." Berde said, "Nothing will spice up a cheese plate like fresh pepper seeds,"<p>

Erian laughed at the though.  
>"Be sure to only put in Bryndza and Mato," Anna said knowing that Elsa would never eat those.<br>"Naturally,"  
>"What are we going to do mom?" Erian asked.<br>"Why we'll see if the prince is truly afraid of spiders,"

The cheese plate was made and carried into the smaller dining room.  
>"Okay Olaf, leave your hands under the table," Erian instructed. The snowman placed his hands under the table, hidden from view by the table cloth.<br>"Why are you doing that?" Ari asked.  
>"Olaf's hands are going to be the spiders," Erian wiggled his fingers against his sisters side making her laugh and leap back.<br>"Go tell Elsa and Timin there's a cheese plate prepared for them," Anna said to a maid. She nodded leaving to fetch the royals.

"Let's go," Anna lead them to a doorway to an adjoin room. They left it open just a crack so they could still see into table. They didn't have to wait long before Elsa and their unsuspecting pray entered. The Prince was still doing most of the talking. Anna could tell her sister was definitely uncomfortable. She wished she hadn't listened when the Prince asked to talk with the queen alone. She could have been helping Elsa with the over talkative prince. But at least now she could do something.

They waited silently. The most exciting thing that happened was Elsa cutting a piece of cheese.  
>"Olaf, come on," Erian said.<br>"I'm trying, but when my parts are not connected they tend to have a mind of their own," He eyes were closed in concentration.  
>"Does some of this cheese seem…spice to you?" Timin asked. Sweat was prickling his brow.<br>"No, not particularly. Why? Do you find it spicy?"  
>"No, no. Of course not." He asked for a glass of water. Anna covered her mouth to stop her laughter. She frozen when Elsa's eyes darted in their direction, but only for a second. When the water arrived Timin drank a whole glass at once and then another.<br>"Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa asked.  
>"I'm perfect your majesty, now where was I. Right, my tournament. So there I was sitting on my horse, in my armour, ready for the joust. Glaring across the felid at my opponent I sized him up and…why your majesty," He smiled across the small table. Elsa's brows knitted in confusion.<br>"What?" She asked.  
>"Oh, I know what you're doing," He waged a finger at her.<br>"What am I doing?"  
>"Under the table, with my legs"<p>

Anna, slightly horrified, looked to her children. She didn't have enough hands to cover all their ears if the conversation continued down this path. But then she looked at Olaf, the snowman had a smile on his face.  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about," Elsa was very confused.<br>"You mean…you're not…" He paled, "Wait…that feels like a…" A high pitched cry escaped his mouth. He pushed away from the table so hard he and his chair tumbled over, pulling the table cloth and everything on the table with him. The plates and glasses crashed to the ground. The prince was still crying, legs kicking frantically. He got up, only to fall because of the cloth wrapped around his legs. He ripped it away and ran to the door, falling a second time, this time seemingly for no reason (unless you'd seen the faint sheen of ice under his feet).

Erian, Ari and Kari were on the floor laughing. They have to practically stuff their fist into their mouths to stop the sounds from escaping. Olaf was struggling not to laugh out loud. Anna had tears of laughter running down her cheeks.  
>Elsa though the whole incident looked on in shock. Several moments after the prince had vacated the room and small smile appeared on her lips.<br>"You all can come out," She said in a carrying whisper. Those hiding behind the door froze, looking at each other.  
>"She knows," Olaf whispered.<br>"Don't make me come over there," Elsa said. Anna mercilessly pushed her children and Olaf into the open.  
>"Hey," Olaf cried. Elsa laughed.<br>"I know you're there too Anna," She said. Anna's cry came from behind the door.  
>"How'd you know?"<br>"You didn't laugh as quietly as you thought you did," She smirked and Anna blushed. "Okay, why have you been playing those jokes on the prince? Yes, I know you made him fall before," She looked at Ari and girl's blush matched her mothers.

"We just didn't want him bothering you," Erian said. Elsa smiled softly.  
>"After what just happened I'm sure he is going to drop the marriage proposal. With luck he'll be too mortified to talk to me again. But what exactly did you just do?"<br>"He's afraid of spiders,"  
>"There are spiders?" Elsa looked around.<br>"No, just Olaf," Anna chuckled. For the first time Elsa noticed Olaf was armless. She saw movement under the table cloth and pulled it aside. Lifting it to unveil Olaf's arms, bending and the fingers wiggling. She broke into a musical fit of laughter, and her family soon joined in.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17: To the Ice Palace

This chapter somehow became surprisingly long. I believe this is the longest chapter for this story so far.

* * *

><p>"Niklas!" Halle stood outside her friend's house calling up. "Nik, come on! We're going to be late!" It was early in the morning. The sun was just coming up painting the sky in shades of pink and purple to the east. Halle shifted her bag that contained a thick winter cloak. The rest of her clothes, a fleece skirt, long sleeved top, and booths were rather warm, considering it was late spring, even for Arendelle. Niklas' father appeared at the window.<br>"He'll be out in a moment,"  
>"Drag him out of the bed if you have to," Halle said. Niklas' father laughed because the girl had hit the nail on the head.<br>A few minutes later Niklas trotted from the front door, a bag slung over his shoulder and a roll in his teeth.  
>"Aere-" He mumbled thought the bread in his mouth handing another roll to Halle.<br>"Thanks," She smiled taking the roll. It was still warm and steaming. "Thank you!" She called out to Niklas' mother standing at the door.  
>"Be good Niklas," His mother warned.<br>"I always am," He said through a yawn.  
>"I'm serious Niklas,"<br>"I promise, I'll be good," He laughed, "Let's go Halle,"

"How'd you get up so early?" Niklas asked taking another bite of his roll.  
>"I don't always over sleep like you do," She teased.<br>"I don't always oversleep, just…you know, on the days I don't get up on time,"  
>"Which is everyday,"<br>"Every other day, for the most,"  
>Halle laughed, "Are you excited?"<br>"Course I am."  
>"I can't believe we're actually going to see Queen Elsa's ice castle," Halle was almost buzzing in her excitement.<br>"I know, you always hear so much about it, but you never know what's true or not…do you think the snowman is really scary?"  
>"The one who lives in the castle?"<br>"Yeah,"  
>"Olaf said he's like his little brother. And Olaf is so sweet I can't imagine Marshmallow being scary,"<br>"But Erian said he's really big,"  
>"Maybe he's looks like a big Olaf."<br>"Now that's just weird." Niklas said thinking about it.

"Halle, Niklas, good morning," Jenz appeared running up from another street.  
>"Hi Jenz,"<br>"I have something for you," Niklas took another roll, like the one he'd and Halle had eaten, "My mother made them."

"Thanks. I hope we can stay until nightfall," Jenz said taking the roll. "I've heard the northern lights are supposed to look amazing from the mountain.  
>"To spend a whole day with the royal family," Niklas got a dreamy look in his eyes.<br>"You say that like we don't see them every week," Halle poked him playfully.  
>"Yeah we see them a lot, but it's not that much. Most of the time we spend with Erian," Nik said.<br>"We still see the queen and the princess and Sir Kristoff, more than the regular person," Jenz reminded him.  
>"I still find it hard to believe sometimes," Halle said softly.<br>"Find what hard to believe?"  
>"Just that we're Erian's friends,"<br>"It's not like we're his only friends," Niklas pointed out. "Almost everyone in class gets along with him."  
>"Yeah, but he didn't invite anyone else to come with him today," Halle pointed out.<br>"Yeah, I guess we're just lucky," Jenz said.

They'd arrived at the bridge that led to the castle. By now this was familiar territory for them. Running across the cobblestones, the guards didn't even bother with second glance as they passed through the gates. They went in through the main hall and one of the castle staff smiled at them.

"Their majesties are in the dining room, I'll take you to them,"  
>"It's alright," Halle said, "We know the way," They trooped together through the halls, cutting through the kitchens, which were already a flurry of activity.<br>"Jenz, watch yourself," A kitchenhand, Erik called out. The boy leapt back as a bowl tumbled from the counter, sending flour everywhere. "Sorry lad, I knocked it aside by accident,"  
>"It's okay," Jenz said with a smile.<br>"Would you three care for anything?" Another kitchenhand asked.  
>"Some hot chocolate would be nice," Niklas sniffed the unmistakable aroma of the royal family's favoured drink.<br>"Go ahead kids, we'll bring it to you," She smiled and nodded to the doors that lead to the dining room. The trio walked into the other room and Erian jumped up when he saw them.

"Hi guys!" he said, sending bit of food flying from his mouth.  
>"Erian," His father's tone held a warning undertone. Erian grinned sheepishly and settled down.<br>"Sorry," He mumbled.  
>"You're are here early," Anna commented.<br>"Halle made us come early," Niklas earned himself a sharp elbow to the side. Anna, Kristoff and Elsa hid their laughter behind their hands.  
>"I'd wished you'd let us send someone for you," Elsa said.<br>"We didn't want to be a bother your majesty," Jenz said, ever polite.  
>"Like it would have been any bother. But you are going to have some breakfast, right?"<br>"And miss some of Chef Berda's food? Never," Niklas said excitedly. The others laughed lightly. The trio sat in the seats next to Erian helping themselves to some of the food.

"I can't wait to get to aunty's ice castle," Erian chatted eagerly, "You are going to love it," The children launched into an enthusiastic conversation about the planned events for that day. Kristoff as he was leaning over to help Ari break her bread into smaller manageable pieces noticed something different about Niklas. He didn't bring it up right then, waiting until the children that finished eating. The quartet went to Erian's room so he could grab the stuff he's packed for the day.  
>"That scar, on the back of Niklas' hand…that wasn't always there was it?" Kristoff asked.<br>"You don't know?" Elsa looked at him in surprise and turned to Anna with a questioning look.  
>"I'd never mentioned it to him, it slipped my mind to tell him," Anna said.<br>"Tell me what?"  
>"Remember when Erian got in that fight,"<br>"You mean when our son was beat up while I was in the mountains," Kristoff said stiffly, gripping his fork tightly.  
>"Honey, we were all mad by it, but you couldn't have known. It makes to no sense to get that worked up about now,"<br>Kristoff took a breath, "You're right, I'm sorry. What about the fight?"  
>"Erian wasn't the only one who threw a punch to protect my name," Elsa said.<br>"Niklas too?"  
>"All of them," Elsa said.<br>"Really? How am I now hearing about this?" Kristoff asked.  
>"We didn't know they were all in the fight," Anna said, "It only came out a few days ago. Jenz's brother came to collect him and he mentioned Jenz had been in a fight while out with the others and didn't want to tell him what happened. I put it together it must have happened on that day and asked Erian about it. He was reluctant at first but he did eventual tell me that they'd all been involved."<p>

"Apparently at first Niklas and Halle tried to punch the boy when he first insulted Erian, but Erian stopped them." said Elsa, "Then that charming young lad and his friends brought me into the mix and that's when Erian snapped. Erian did throw the first punch, but Niklas, Halle and Jenz didn't leave him to fight alone,"  
>"Even Jenz? I'd figure he'd be trying to break up the fight, not provoke it,"<br>"From what Erian said he was, until the boys threw Niklas into a pile of garbage, that's what motivated Jens to join in. I believe when Niklas was thrown into the garbage pile he fell against a broken glass and that's how he ended up with that scar on his hand," Anna said.  
>"They must really like you to get into that serious a fight,"<br>A small smile flickered on Elsa's lips, "Sweet children, although I'm sure they got into the fight mainly because Erian got himself involved."  
>"No true, they adore you Elsa," Anna said. "If not for Jenz instance of formality I'm sure Niklas would refer to you as aunt Elsa,"<br>"I doubt that," Elsa chuckled, "But regardless of their reasons I want to thank them for what they did,"

"Why are you still sitting down? Come on!" Erian appeared in the doorway, Olaf at his side.  
>"Let's go. We're burning daylight," The snowman proclaimed.<br>"We're coming, we're coming," Anna laughed. She and Kristoff helped the twins out of their seats.  
>"We're going to the mountain. We're going to the mountain." They chanted together, skipping after their brother.<br>Since there were so many of them going Kristoff was taking the sled with the children and Anna and Elsa were riding their horses.  
>"I wanna ride too," Karianna said running to her mother's horse. Anna chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately.<br>"Alright my love," She climbed into the saddle and Kristoff lifted Kari in front of her.  
>"Do you want to ride with me Snowflake?" Elsa asked Arisol. She nodded with a huge smile.<br>"Let's go, let's go," Erian said excitedly.  
>"Aren't you eager?" Kristoff chuckled.<br>"They've never seen the castle before; I really want to see their expressions,"  
>"I want to meet Marshmallow," Niklas said climbing into the sled.<br>"I have to warn you three, Marshmallow can be…a bit much. He isn't fond of strangers, so you have to be careful around him," She said from the saddle.  
>Erian, Arisol and Karianna looked at their aunt curiously. Having grown up with Marshmallow they couldn't picture the snowman any other way than a big lovable pile of snow.<p>

"Okay everyone ready to go?" Kristoff let Sven take a bite of carrot before taking a bite himself. Jenz, Niklas and Halle all pulled a face, they'd seen it before, but still weren't used to it.  
>"How can you do that?" Halle asked. Jenz elbowed her.<br>"Do what?"  
>"Just the eat the carrot like that," Halle received another elbow from Jenz.<br>"I like raw carrots," He said with a shrug giving Sven another bite.  
>"All these years and he's still oblivious as the day you met him," Elsa laughed.<br>"What?" Kristoff looked at her.  
>"Hey, at least he's changed most of those lovely habits. But I guess some things will never change."<br>"What?" Kristoff asked again. The sisters only laughed in response.  
>"We've dawdled enough, let's head out," Elsa said flicking her reins. Anna followed with a sharp prod to her own steeds sides.<br>"Daddy, they're going to win," Erian complained.  
>"It isn't a race," Kristoff climbed into the sled. "Everyone in?"<br>Erian, Halle, Olaf, Niklas and Jenz all nodded.  
>"We haven't forgotten anything?"<br>The five shook their heads.  
>"Are you sure, we could give it another check,"<br>"Kristoff!" Olaf cried.  
>"Daddy!"<br>"I'm going," Kristoff laughed, flicking Sven's reins.

Along the way Anna entertained everyone with her tale of the first time she'd gone up the North Mountain. Of course everyone within three days journey of Arendelle (and several beyond) knew this story. But very few got hear it from the Princess herself. Halle, Niklas and Jenz were revelling in the opportunity, Jenz especially. He asked many questions that Anna was happy to answer.

As they were passing Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna Kari said with a gleeful giggle, "That's where mommy and daddy meet,"  
>"That's right sweetheart," Anna kissed the top of her head.<br>"Was it love at first sight?" Niklas asked. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.  
>"No," Kristoff said.<br>"Absolutely not," Anna agreed. Niklas looked a bit disappointed.  
>"Why not?"<br>"It's kind of hard to fall in love with someone who smells like reindeer." Anna said, causing everyone but Kristoff to burst into laughter.  
>"You still feel in love with me didn't you,"<br>"After you had a couple showers," This caused the laughter to double.  
>Kristoff huffed and flicked Sven's reins urging him to go faster. It was an effort in vain, since Anna and Elsa could both easily outpace him on their steeds.<p>

As they came up on the final stretch Erian started getting antsy.  
>"Close your eyes," He told his friends.<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't want you to see it until we're right in front it."<br>"Okay," Niklas covered his own eyes. Jenz shrugged and closed his.  
>"Is it really going to make any difference?" Halle asked.<br>"Just do it, please,"  
>"But,"<br>"Trust me," She only frowned slightly. Erian covered her eyes with his own hand. She huffed, kicking his shin, but didn't pull away his hand. Erian waited until they'd stopped right in front the icy steps.

"Alright…now," He took away his hand. Halle gasped.  
>"It's amazing," Jenz breathed.<br>"WHOA! It's huge," Niklas exclaimed, his neck craning back at he looked up at the structure. The royal family chuckled at their reactions.  
>"Just wait until you see inside," Erian grinned at them.<br>"Let's go," Niklas ran from the sled but a few feet away from the steps the mound of snow shifted and stood. Niklas let out a startled cry, falling back. Halle's and Jenz eyes went wide at the sight. In sharp contrast to Niklas' cry, Ari and Kari cried happily, "Marshmallow!"

"That's Marshmallow?" Halle asked, her voice clearly displaying her shock.  
>"Yeah," Erian nodded.<br>"But you said he was your little brother," Halle said to Olaf.  
>"He is, Elsa made him after me," The snowman said this like it was obvious.<br>"When you said little we got the impression he was smaller," Jenz said.  
>"If he was as small as me how'd you expect him fight off the guards who stormed the castle." Said Olaf.<br>"I did try to warn you," said Elsa, descending from her horse and helping Ari down.  
>Marshmallow was leaning over Niklas, examining him.<br>"Marshy," Ari giggled running towards him. She hugged his leg. He smiled down at the girl and then her sister as she hugged his other leg.  
>"Ride," They cried together. Marshmallow lifted his legs, moving around the clearing slowly the twins giggling like crazy.<br>"Marshmallow," Erain cried to get his attention, pushing his still awestruck friends forward. "This is Halle, Jenz and Niklas," He pointed to each as he said their names, "They are my friends,"  
>"Friends," Marshmallow smiled, "Hello friends," He lowered a hand, extending a single finger.<br>"Ah…" Halle placed her hand on his finger, "H-hi Marshmallow. It's nice to meet you,"  
>"Y-yea…" Niklas extended a slightly trembling hand placing it next to Halle's. Jenz gulped before resting his hand as well.<p>

"He's not too bad, from up close," Halle managed a smile.  
>"Marshy is a big softly." Erian laughed.<br>"Come on everyone, unless you don't want to see inside," Anna called from the steps. She and Elsa were heading up the steps while Kristoff was leading Sven and the horses up a secondary ramp Elsa had made that wasn't as steep and covered in a thick layer of snow with the sole purpose for hooved animals to be able to access the castle. She hadn't liked the idea of leaving their horses and Sven outside to brave the mountain winds.

Niklas was the first one the stairs, followed closely by Halle. Erian and Jenz won't far behind while Olaf and the twins brought up the rear. Anna and Elsa moved aside as the group tore past.  
>Niklas threw the doors open, slipping a bit.<br>"Look at it," Jenz gaped in wonder as he took in the room.  
>"Just wait until you see the view from the balcony." Erian grabbed Halle by the hand pulling her after him as he ran to stairs.<br>"Wait on us," Niklas cried. Their laughter echoed around the room as they ran up the steps.  
>"Jenz, Nik, look up," Halle cried at they ran into the top room. The boys both gasped in wonder at the chandelier.<br>"It's even prettier than the ones in the castle." Niklas said in wonder.  
>"And you can see the sky through the ceiling," Halle exclaimed.<p>

"Come on, this is the best part." Erian paused for dramatic effect at the doors to balcony before throwing them open with gusto.  
>"WHAAA!" Niklas ran to railing, leaning over to take in the full view.<br>"You can see for miles," Jenz said, shading his eyes against the sun. "Hey, this the room where everything happened, isn't it?"  
>"What do you mean?" Erian looked at Jenz curiously.<br>"Isn't this where Queen's Elsa's fight was?"  
>"Yeah," Erian nodded. "Aunty said afterwards the chandelier was destroyed, and this," He gestured to the balcony, "was smashed apart,"<br>"Wow," Halle and Niklas said in low voices.  
>"Do you ever wonder if that day didn't happen? What if her majesties powers hadn't been discovered?" Jenz asked. Erian shook his head. He couldn't fathom that.<br>"Well, for one this castle wouldn't be here," Elsa's voice made them all turn around.  
>"I don't think I'd be around," Olaf said.<br>"And Erian, Ari and Kari wouldn't be here either," Anna said glancing at Kristoff.  
>"Which means we couldn't be his friends," Niklas' voice was filled with horror, "I'm glad it happened," He decided, "I couldn't imagine not being friends with Erian."<br>"What about us?" Kari demanded.  
>"You too," Niklas said to the twins, making them smile.<p>

"Now that we're here, what do you want to do?" Anna asked.  
>"Can we build a snowman?" Kari ran to her mother, throwing her hands around her legs, looking up pleadingly.<br>"We can build a big snowman, like last time," Ari threw her hands up to express the size of the snowman.  
>Elsa laughed, "Like mother, like daughters,"<br>Anna and Kristoff chuckled as well.  
>Jenz started walking to the doorway but Erian stopped him, "Where are you going?"<br>"Aren't we going to build a snowman?" He said pointing to the exit.  
>Elsa chuckled, "What's the point of having ice powers if you don't build snowmen inside? Especially in your ice castle," She started to lift her hands but Ari said, "I want to do it."<br>Elsa looked at her for a moment before nodding with a gentle smile. "Of course my Snowflake,"

Arisol created a small orb of enchanted frost in her hands, tossing it upwards it burst into tiny star-like flakes.  
>"I'll never tire of seeing that," Niklas grinned. His friends nodded in agreement.<br>"Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to help us build a snowman?" Olaf asked. Ari and Elsa already made piles of snow while their attention was diverted upwards. Kristoff and Olaf were rolling the snow around for the base. They smiled at each other before running to assist. They ended up making a small army of snowmen, littering them around the room. Erian even craved a horse out of snow, as though it was sitting down.  
>"That's really good kiddo," Kristoff said.<br>"Thanks," Erian and Halle were patting down its back, "I'm being drawing Lance a lot so I thought why not,"  
>"I'm surprised you're letting me help, you're so protective over your art," She nudged his calf with her tip of her foot. Erian stuck his tongue out.<br>"It looks like a real horse," Niklas said. A snowball suddenly him the back of his head. Everyone stopped their respective snow actives to turn their heads in the direction of the laughing Karianna.  
>"Oh, you're going to regret that," He grinned evilly at her. She shrieked and ran to hide behind her aunt.<br>"Help me. Use your powers aunty,"  
>Before she could do anything a snowball nailed her in the face. Erian and Anna doubled over laughing, and Kristoff was trying not to laugh. Niklas on the other hand suddenly looked pale.<p>

"Nik you know you just dug your own grave," Jenz said. They'd spend enough time with the royal family to know there was no game they enjoyed more than a snowball fight. They also knew there was also no one who could honestly claim to have won against the snow queen.  
>"Niklas, I like you," Elsa with a smile. Niklas sighed, thinking he'd gotten off, "And because of that I'm going to give you three seconds to hide,"<br>Niklas cried out and ran for cover as Elsa made a snowball. He was aiming to get behind Erian's horse, but Elsa hit his shoulder as he tried to dive behind it. Kari laughed, teasing Nik from behind her aunt. A snowball hit her from the side. She turned to see Erian. She grabbed snow and lobed it back at him. At that point in turned into a free for all and everyone was dragged in. Somehow the game became girls versus boys, and results were brutal. The game ended with someone losing their head. Literally, Olaf lost his head when Anna knocked it clean off with a snowball. The kids couldn't continue after that because their laughter, that had already be ever present thought out the game, increased to the point they couldn't breathe.

"Sorry Olaf," Anna helped reattach his head.  
>"It's okay," He said cheerfully.<br>"I think it's a good time as any for lunch," Elsa suggested. Anna and Kristoff nodded. The kids were still occupied with their laughter. By the time they were able to breathe normally again the adults had spread out blankets and were taking out the sandwiches.  
>"Let's eat," Anna said.<br>They were all hungry after the snowball fight and didn't argue. At first there wasn't much talking as everyone was occupied with chewing but then slowly the conversation picked up. They started to retell for favourite moments from the game. Olaf losing his head was definite favourite. But Elsa taking a snowball right to the face was a close second.  
>"Not many persons can claim to have done what you did Nik," Anna said. Niklas straighten his back proudly. Elsa coughed pointedly. Nik's stance did a one eighty as he pulled Jenz in front of him for cover. Erian and Halle cracked up at this. Jenz pulled away scolding Nik for merciless using him as a shield. Nik tried to apologise.<p>

Suddenly Anna let out a cry, jumping up slightly. Kristoff turned away snickering.  
>"Oh very mature honey," Anna frowned.<br>"What happened?" Elsa asked.  
>"He threw snow down my back," This started another round of laughter, Kristoff's the loudest. Anna took up a handful of snow and pushed it right into his face. He leaned back, coughing and spluttering. Anna aimed another handful of snow, but he ducked this time. Jumping to his feet he ran for it. Anna gave chase.<br>"Get him Anna!" Olaf cheered.  
>"Go mommy!" Ari cried.<br>"No one's routing for me?" Kristoff tried to take cover behind a snowman but realising it wasn't going to be enough he went for the steps. Olaf, Erian and twins jumped to follow.

"Halle, Jenz, Niklas, can I speak with you?" Elsa said as they started to rise as well.  
>They paused at the queen's question, halfway to their feet.<br>"Your majesty?" Halle's voice held a bit of uncertainty.  
>"Come, sit."<br>Slowly, they lowered themselves onto the blankets.  
>"The fight Erian was in recently, I know you three were involved as well,"<br>Worry flashed in the children's eyes. Jenz was the first to bow his head, but Halle and Niklas won't far behind.  
>"We're sorry," They said together.<br>"We didn't mean too," Niklas said.  
>"We only wished to stop those boys," Jenz said.<br>"Please, don't punish us," Halle said. Elsa's laughter made the trio look up in confusion.  
>"Punish you? Why would I ever do that? No, I want to thank you,"<br>"T-thank us?" Jenz looked bewildered at his friends.  
>"I'm aware of what they said about me." Elsa said softly, looking down at her lap, "I don't believe Erian has ever heard someone speak ill of me, so he overreacted to the situation. I'd like to thank you for trying to protect him,"<br>"We didn't do it to protect Erian," Niklas blurted. Elsa's gaze shifted upwards, "Well, I mean, we did want to help him. But that's not the only reason,"  
>"Those boys were idiots. If Erian let me I would have hit them sooner," Halle said firmly.<br>"They had no right to say what did about your majesty and Erian," Jenz said, "I don't normally like violence, but in this case they deserved it,'

"But you three were gravely hurt,"  
>"That was nothing," Niklas consciously hit his scarred hand from view. Elsa noticed, she also noticed Halle and Jenz both tugged at the edges of their clothes, probably to make sure hidden scars remained hidden. Elsa's heart turned over in compassion. In her lifetime very few people showed any incentive to defend her and in almost every instance it was a blood relation. But here were three children, three children who'd willing gotten into a fight they knew they couldn't win. All to protect her name.<p>

"Regardless, I want to give you a proper thank you. So any request you have I'll honour it, once its doable,"  
>The three looked at other, "I don't want anything." Jenz said. The others nodded.<br>"Nothing?" Elsa was perplexed.  
>"We couldn't possibly ask you for anything?" Halle said.<br>"You've already given us so much," Jenz agreed.  
>"I have?" Elsa couldn't recall ever providing anything directly for the three.<br>"You let us come in the castle to play with Erian, and treat us so nicely." Niklas smiled, "That's plenty."  
>"Are sure?"<br>"Absolute your majesty," Jenz said.  
>"Besides isn't not like that was the only time," Nik said.<br>"What?" Elsa's eyebrows shot up. Jenz and Halle glared at him.  
>"Oops," He gulped.<br>"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.  
>"Uh…" They shared a look before Halle spoke slowly, "Well, there are a few students who weren't saying the nicest things about Erian. So we asked them to stop,"<br>"And they did?"  
>"Well, not at first," Jenz looked at Niklas, "Until he got them to keep quiet,"<br>"Really?"  
>"I tell him that it's stupid to fight, but once he gets angry there's no stopping him."<br>"No one talks bad about my friends," Niklas stated firmly.  
>"And we keep Erian away from them, but he doesn't know. We thought it would only upset him," Jenz said. Elsa couldn't help but be amazed. They were so young, and yet beyond their years. The fact that they went that far to keep Erian from hurt.<br>"Please don't tell him, Erian takes things like that personally," Halle pleaded. Elsa knew this was very true.  
>"I won't say anything," She reassured them, "But now you have to allow me to reward you. If not for protecting my name, for protecting Erian."<br>"We couldn't your majesty," Jenz said.  
>"There must be something,"<br>"Well…" Niklas started only to cut himself off.  
>"Go ahead," Elsa urged gently.<br>"Uh…well…it's nothing big," Niklas' voice was trembling slightly, "But…could I…" He mumbled something that Elsa didn't catch.  
>"I'm sorry,"<br>"Could I…get…get a kiss."  
>"A kiss? From me?" Niklas blushed hearing it out loud. Jenz and Halle started laughing only making the boy blush harder. Niklas wanted to curl into a ball, until he felt Elsa brush his hair away and place a light kiss to his forehead. His blush from before was nothing compared to red flush on his cheeks now.<p>

"T-th-thank you," He stuttered.  
>"You don't have to thank me," Elsa said gently. "None of you," She kissed both Jenz and Halle on their foreheads, and their cheeks coloured to rival Nik's. "I have to thank you. Only I could never thank you enough for everything you've done for Erian. If you three should ever want for anything, do not hesitate to ask for it, please. Whether you only need someone to talk , or even just another kiss," She ruffled Niklas' hair playfully. She knew they did wouldn't abuse that privilege. They probably wouldn't use it at all, but she wanted them to know that she would be there for them. It was the least she could do.<p>

"Guys, you have to come see my dad…what's wrong with you?" Erian stopped seeing his friends red faces. Halle shook her head.  
>"We'll tell you later." She stood, "What happened to your dad?"<br>"Mom pushed him into a snow bank and he's stuck, come on,"

* * *

><p>If it wasn't apparent from before Niklas has a bit of a celebrity crush on Elsa (can you call it that?). I just wanted to clear that up, if his request for a kiss seemed out of left field.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	18. Chapter 18: Tea and Blankets

I thought long and hard about doing this chapter and I decided I wanted to do this story.

* * *

><p>Erian was proud of himself. This had to be his best hiding place ever. He wondered why he'd never thought of it before. He was presently crouched behind the curtains in the library. He knew his aunt liked to read when she had her tea, so she normally frequented the castle library. And her favourite couch was right in front a window with the perfect 'Erian-sized' alcove he could hunker down in. All he had to do was to wait for her to show up. The grandfather clock in the room chimed twice. Two o'clock, that's normally, went she took a break, if she would take one at all. He hoped she didn't have much work and wouldn't feel compelled to skip her tea. But his worries vanished as he heard the door open. There were the sound of something metal hitting wood.<br>"Is that all you require your majesty?"  
>"Yes Benedikta, thank you,"<br>"Please your majesty, call me Beni, everyone else does,"  
>"Very well Beni,"<br>"Just call if you need anything,"

Erian tried to contain his laughter. They didn't even know he was here. He waited until the heard the couch groan slightly with weight. That's went he sprung, tossing the curtain aside and making an animalistic noise.  
>"Hello Snowdrop," Came the calm reply. Elsa didn't even look up from her book.<br>"Aww…how'd you know?" Erian pouted. Elsa chuckled and pointed to the window.  
>"Next time don't hide in front a source of light. We saw your silhouette the moment we came into the room."<br>Erian groaned and hit himself on the forehead, "I should have seen that,"  
>"Yes, you should have," Elsa agreed. She picked up a plate, holding over her shoulder, "Do you want some cake?"<br>"Yes please," He jumped from the window's alcove to the couch making Elsa laugh. He took the plate with a 'thank you' and started eating.  
>"Hey, I offered you a piece, not the whole thing," Elsa tried to take it back but he held it way.<br>"You said some cake, this is '_some'_ cake," He indicated to plate.  
>"Look who thinks he's so smart just because he got the second highest marks in class,"<br>"Right behind Jenz," He said proudly.

Elsa used his momentary distraction to take back the plate.  
>"HEY!"<br>Elsa laughed, she broke a piece and popped into her mouth with a wink.  
>"Aunty Elsa, come on you have to share,"<br>"You can have some tea, if you want," She indicated to the tea pot sitting on the table.  
>"Aunty!"<br>Elsa chuckled eating another piece and handed the plate back to Erian. He smiled from ear to ear.  
>"Thank you," He mumbled though a mouth full of cake. Elsa cleaned his mouth before returning her gaze to her book. Curious Erian scooted closer so he could see.<br>"What are you reading?"  
>"Gulliver's travels,"<br>"Is it good?"  
>"So far,"<br>"Will you read out loud,"  
>Elsa smiled and flipped to the front of the book, "<em>My Father had a small Estate in Nottinghamshire<em>…"

Erian settled down, tucking himself closer to his aunt. She put a hand around his shoulders. Her reading was only broken in the moments when she paused to sip her tea, or when Erian wanted to read a paragraph or two. Together they made good progress until they heard the library door open.

"Elsa?" It was Anna.  
>"I'm here," The queen replied. Anna appeared carrying a long, flat package. "Oh, Erain, you're here too. Bugging your aunt as usual,"<br>"I don't bug aunty," He sounded offended. Anna laughed lightly and sat in the couch closest to them.  
>"I was going to talk to you both separately. But since you're both here," Her voice lost the light and teasing tone.<p>

Erian and Elsa raised their eyebrows in almost identical curious gestures. "With your serious voice and everything," Elsa smirked a little, "You so rarely use that tone. Kristoff hasn't asked you to marry him, has he?"  
>"Oh, haha," Anna deadpanned.<br>"What's in the box?" Erian pointed to the package Anna had.  
>"It's part of what I wanted to talk to you about," She handed it Elsa, "Open it,"<br>"Okay…" Elsa lifted the top of the box and took out a rectangular piece of cloth, made of different patches of cloth.  
>"What is that?" Erian held up a corner.<br>"It's your baby blanket Snowdrop, I made it for you when you were still in your mommy's tummy,"  
>"You made a blanket? You can sew?" Erian sounded astonished.<br>"I am capable of making more than snowballs and ice castles you know," She tickled him.  
>"But I didn't know you could sow,"<br>"Admittedly it was never something I was good at," She chuckled lightly, examining the untidy stitches in the cloth and the neater hem in some places. No doubt the neater stitches were done by someone else (Gerda probably), to stop her own handy word from fraying apart. "But I wanted to make something for you, and thus you have this monstrosity. Of course your mother insisted on using it once she found it,"  
>"Because it's sweet," Anna cut in.<br>"It's a monstrosity," Elsa repeated, "And you even insisted on me continuing to work on it," She pointed to a crudely embroidered 'E'. "I added that after you born," Elsa said to her nephew, before moving her hand across the cloth to a 'K' and 'A' stitched close together, "And these when the twins were born. Your sisters both used this too, at your mother's persistence,"

"You know they all looked adorable swaddled in it,"  
>"They were babies. They would look adorable if you painted orange and placed them in a fruit bowl."<br>The prince and princess laughed at Elsa's description.  
>"Why are giving me this?" Elsa asked.<br>"I just thought you might want you try sewing again," Anna smiled.  
>Elsa snorted, "Not likely. That was what you wanted to talk about?" Anna nodded, "As much as I appreciate the sentiment I think it's better if it remains in your possession." The queen held out the blanket. Anna shook her head.<br>"Keep it. You can give it back to me when I need it again,"  
>"Is that so?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, folding the blanket.<br>"Yep,"  
>"And do you know when you'll need it again?"<br>"Nine months…give or take."

Elsa froze, her head snapped up to meet her sister's playful gaze. "It's about time you figured it out. You're normally sharper than this,"  
>"Anna this is amazing," She closed the distance between them, taking her up in a warm hug. "Congratulations," Elsa kissed her brow.<br>"Thanks," She whispered, a hand subconsciously resting on her stomach. Elsa smiled at the gesture.

"What is it?" Erian knew he'd missed something big from the way his mother and aunt's eyes were glistening.  
>"Sweetheart, I'm pregnant,"<br>"Really?" He looked at his mother's stomach, "It doesn't look like there's a baby in there,"  
>The sisters laughed. Anna took his hand and pulled him closer.<br>"The baby only just started to grow. In a few weeks you'll start to see my stomach growing,"  
>"And she's going to go though all her pregnancy cravings again. I'd better start shipping more cocoa in. When you're pregnant you go through chocolate like nothing."<br>"Hey, the first time I was eating for two and the second for three,"  
>"You're daddy and I think you and sisters like chocolate so much because it's all you had in there," Elsa said to Erian, poking Anna lightly in her tummy. Anna swatted away her hand playfully.<p>

"So do the others know?" Elsa asked.  
>"Kristoff was the first person I told, and then I came to tell you. I guess the girls are next,"<br>"Oh, oh, oh," Erian started jumping on the spot, "Can I tell them? Please,"  
>"Alright, if you to that badly," Anna nodded. Erian whooped with delight and took off to find the girls. He found them in their playroom playing 'clap together'.<br>"Ari! Kari!" Erian tumbled to a stop, trying to catch his breath, "Guess what?"  
>"What?" Kari asked.<br>"Mama's going to have a baby,"  
>"A baby?" Ari tilted her head. Erian nodded.<br>"You're going to get to be big sisters," Erian grinned. The twins looked up when Anna and Elsa walked into the room.  
>"Mama, are you gonna have a baby?" Kari asked.<br>"Yes my loves," They jumped to their feet and ran closer.  
>"We're getting a baby?"<br>"When's it going to be here?"  
>"Is it sister,"<br>"I want a sister,"  
>"No, I want a brother this time," Erian cut in, but the twins didn't take him on.<br>"We're going to get a sister, we're going to get a sister," They chanted, spinning around each other.

Anna laughed kneeling in front them, "Relax. I don't know if it's a girl or a boy yet,"  
>"Aww….but why?"<br>"We won't know until the baby is born,"  
>"But when's that?"<br>"Nine months,"  
>"BUT THAT'S FOREVER!" Kari cried.<br>"Not really,"  
>"I can't wait that long, can't you go get the baby now,"<br>"My love, that's not how it works. The baby needs to time to grow and get strong." She took the girls hands and guided them to her stomach.  
>"In your tummy? It's in your tummy?" Ari asked. Anna nodded.<br>"How'd it get in there?"  
>"Yeah," Kari said.<p>

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and then called out together, "Kristoff!"  
>"Yes?" Came a distant reply.<br>"Your daughters have a question for you,"

* * *

><p>Poor Kristoff, he always gets stuck with the hard questions.<p>

So, yeah, Anna's pregnant again.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	19. Chapter 19: Ice Chess

Another Arisol chapter. A few of you have been asking to see Elsa teaching Ari to control her powers so you will be pleased with this chapter.

* * *

><p>Ari bit her lips in concentration, her brow furrowed slightly.<br>"Ari, you've got this," Erian said placing a hand on her shoulder.  
>"You can do it," Kari cheered.<br>She wished her siblings weren't here, hovering over her shoulders. Their words, however encouraging they might be, weren't helping her concentrate.  
>"Erian, Kari," Elsa said gently, "Your sister needs to focus, it'd be better if you were quiet,"<br>"Sorry," They mumbled, taking a step back to give Arisol some space. Elsa smiled at them before returning her attention to Ari. The girl was obviously struggling. She wondered if she making it too difficult…but she knew Ari could handle it.  
>"No rush Snowflake," Elsa told her hoping to relax her.<p>

Finally after much deliberation Ari moved her knight. Elsa nodded and moved her pawn one space forward. Yes, they were playing Chess. But this wasn't any chess, this was Ice Chess. It was basically the same as normal chess, only the board and pieces were made out of ice. Elsa was using pieces of clear ice while Ari's had a whitish tinge to distinguish them. As a rule you couldn't actually touch the pieces, but had to use your powers to move the ice. Naturally only the Queen and youngest Princess could play. Elsa had come up with this to help Ari exercise the finer abilities of her powers. Using her powers to move the ice chess pieces allowed Ari to practice on a small scale.

When Elsa first learnt of Ari's powers, she was honestly afraid of how to process. She had grown to despise her own lessons with her parents as a child because of her lack of progress. She had the constant feeling that she was failing herself, and failing her parents even more. That perpetuated a vicious cycle negative emotions that only served to stoke the metaphorical flames of her powers. But she knew better with Ari, from the first she and Anna made every effort to make sure Ari would never have to be afraid of her powers. Since Ari was old enough to understand she'd explained that she used to be afraid of her own powers, and how that only made it worst. It was delicate balance, making sure Air understood her powers could be dangerous and she had to be careful, but at the same time Elsa made sure Ari saw all the beauty in her powers and all the joy it could create.

One of the ways she did this was by making sure their lessons were never actual 'lessons'. Elsa always tried to hide the lessons in an activity that was fun, like making ice sculptures and snowmen or having a snowball fight. And a few months ago she'd taught Ari how to play Chess and came up with the idea of using the game as another opportunity for Ari to practice with her powers. Chess required careful thought and planning. One had to remain calm and it allowed almost no opportunity to get angry, sad or overly worked up. So it presented the perfect environment to use ice powers that were linked to one's emotions, in a situation where her emotions were subdued.

Ari was a quiet, thoughtful child as is. When playing chess she carefully thought her moves out. She was a good for a beginner, but had yet to beat her aunt. But then Elsa was an expert at the game. She had been taught chess when Anna was still in diapers. And after 'that' day she often played with her parents. She hadn't realised why at the time but when playing chess her powers didn't act up and it presented the rare opportunity for her to talk with her mother and father without the fear of hurting them. And even in the three years after their death she's play against herself sometimes if only the break the monotony of isolation. Thirteen years of practice could make anyone an expert at something, and this held true for Elsa and chess.

She did go easy on her niece, but at the same time she didn't simply allow her win. The main motive of this was for Ari to learn to keep calm. Elsa always opened the game strong, setting up the pieces in positions that required Ari to think her plays though. She had noticed the girl's movements with the pieces were more precise when she was focused. The few times Ari got frustrated she'd move the pieces erratically missing her spot she'd intended to land on or sometimes she move a piece she didn't mean to. So Ari made sure to keep calm and not allow herself to get worked up.

As Ari captured one of her aunt's bishops with a knight (in Ice Chess capturing a piece meant making the piece dissipate or melt) her brother and sister cheered. Elsa smiled. That was another thing she made sure was different. She always allowed Erian and Kari to join them. Thought Anna would never voice it, Elsa knew she was terrified of her children having to grow up apart like they had. Sometimes she was concerned Ari might hurt someone by accident like she had, but Ari had a much better understanding of her powers than Elsa ever did at that age.

"Check,"

Elsa blinked in confusion. "What?"  
>"Check," Ari repeated, as she made a pawn change shape. She'd managed to move it right across the board and now, having been upgraded to a Queen, Elsa's King was in danger. Elsa chuckled. She'd been so absorbed in observing Ari using her powers she'd forgotten to actually watch her plays.<br>"You were too eager to get another queen, you didn't see my bishop" Said as she made her remaining bishop move and she dispersed Ari's newly formed Queen into blue and white frost particles.  
>"No, I saw it," Ari smiled and moved her rook from one end of the board to the other to capture her aunt's bishop. "Check, again,"<br>"Not bad," Elsa smirked, forced to move her King out of danger. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you're rooting for) if Ari moved her Rook to check the King again she could be captured by Elsa's own Rook.

From that point Elsa was more vigilant and slowly one by one captured Ari's pieces until she only had her King. Then she took her time to get her two remaining pawns promoted and in a few moves had Ari's King boxed in.  
>"Sorry Snowflake, but that's Checkmate,"<br>Ari pouted for a second but then said, "Another game, please,"  
>"Okay, but I'm not going to easy this time either," She said flicking her wrist to remake her pieces. Ari was doing the same with her own pieces.<br>"I'm going to beat you, if not today, someday,"  
>"I don't doubt that my love," And she didn't. She had no doubts that Ari could surpass her, and not just in chess.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't think Elsa would use the same methods her parents used to try and teach her control, considering how well they worked.<br>And I have this headcanon that Elsa would be an excellent Chess player. I also have a headcanon that only person who can match her in the game is Rapunzel.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	20. Chapter 20: Ice Harvesting

How long has it been since I updated this story? Too long I can tell you that. Also I just realized this story is almost a year old...where did that time go?  
>As a quick refresher at this point in the story Erian is nine, and the twins are four.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you have everything?"<br>"Yes," Kristoff chuckled, "And I know that look, don't worry, he'll be fine," He kissed his wife's forehead.  
>"But what if he falls in?"<br>"You mean like you almost did when I first took you up?"  
>"You might think that's funny, but it's not,"<br>"Anna, he's going to be fine. He has ice harvesting in his blood."  
>"He also has my clumsy nature in his blood,"<br>"I always taught Kari got the largest share of that,"  
>"Again, not funny,"<br>"Honey," Kristoff sat next to Anna, "I'll keep him safe. You know I will. But if you're really that worried I won't take him."  
>Anna sighed, "It would crush him if we told him now that he can't go,"<br>"Are you sure? I don't want you to spend the entire day fretting. It's not good for you," He rested a hand lightly on her abdomen, which was just beginning to show faintly.  
>"I know. He should go. It will be a good experience. I'll be fine,"<br>"Why don't you sound sure?"  
>"Go. I'll manage. I'll make Elsa do something with me as a distraction,"<br>"Maybe she could help look for a name," Kristoff chuckled.  
>"And break our tradition of bickering over the name until the baby is actually born?" Anna smiled.<br>"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure I'll find something wrong with whatever names you come up with," Kristoff laughed resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm sure you will," Anna laughed. She kissed him lightly.

"Hey, hey, daddy, are you ready?" Erian popped into the room. "Oh eww," He covered his eyes when he saw his parents kissing. They chuckled at his reaction.  
>"I'm ready Erian," Kristoff said standing.<br>"Then let's go,"  
>"Wait, I know you're not going to leave without giving me a hug." Anna pouted. Erian ran over to her, hugging her.<br>"I wouldn't do that," Erian giggled.  
>"I thought so," Anna smiled kissing his cheek, "Have fun today sweetheart,"<br>"We will," Erian grinned widely, "And you and my baby brother find something fun to do too, okay?"  
>Anna smirked, "You know we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet Erian,"<br>"It has to be a boy. I want a brother,"  
>"But it could be a girl,"<br>"No. I already have two sisters. I want a brother."  
>"We can talk about it later. You have ice to go harvest,"<br>"Right," Erian placed a quick kiss to his mother's cheek and ran from the room telling his father to hurry up.  
>"I'm coming," Kristoff called after him. He turned to Anna, "We'll see you later." He gave her one last kiss, "I love you."<br>"Love you too."

"_Come on!_" Erian cried hopping up and down next the sled.  
>"You are so your mother's child," Kristoff couldn't help but be reminded of Anna looking at the way Erian was acting.<br>"Hop in," Kristoff ruffed Erian's hair. The prince got into the sled while Kristoff gave Sven's reins a quick check over. Erian picked up the reins, pouting at his father. Kristoff sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted.  
>"Yes, you can drive," He chuckled climbing in next to his son.<p>

Father and son talked none stop as they headed up the mountain. Erian asked questions none stop, even things he already knew.  
>"Erian, why are you so excited about this?" Kristoff asked.<br>Erian looked at him with a confused expression.  
>"Why wouldn't I be excited?"<br>"Ice harvesting isn't exactly the thing all the kids talk about doing," Kristoff knew this all too well.  
>"But it's what you do," Erian said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kristoff started laughing.<br>"Daddy, when'd you know you wanted to be an ice harvester,"  
>"Ahh…" Kristoff thought for a second, "I'm not really sure if I tell exactly when. I just always knew I liked to harvest ice. Sven and I have been doing it since before we could remember. Isn't that right buddy?"<br>Sven looked back and snorted. Erian laughed.  
>"So you still harvest ice because you like to do it?"<br>"Still harvest ice? What are you talking about?"  
>"It's not like you have to harvest ice."<br>"Hey, do you think the title of Ice Master and Deliver is for nothing?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"Hey!"  
>Erian laughed while Kristoff started lecturing him on why ice was an important commodity.<br>"I know dad. But what I mean is, that you harvest ice because you want to, not because you have to."  
>Kristoff smiled, "But that's exactly why I harvest ice. Because I want to. Erian I'm not the imparting wisdom kind of person, but I can tell you this, no matter what you do you have to love it. I harvest ice because it's what I love to do. And I'm good at it. Plus if I wasn't an ice harvester I would have never met your mother and that's probably the best thing I ever got from harvesting. And by extension you and your sisters,"<p>

Erian laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, stay back while we cut," Kristoff took out the saw, breaking into the ice with a powerful shove. Erian looked on with an eager smile as Kristoff and the other ice harvesters cut into ice. Once they started cutting the ice into blocks Kristoff nodded Erian over.<p>

"Now, you have to make sure you get a good grip on the ice as you pull up," Kristoff demonstrated.  
>"Alright," Erian grabbed the ice and planted his feet.<br>"Now don't feel bad if you get it on y…" Kristoff trailed off as Erian pulled up the ice out in one fluid motion. Kristoff pouted. Erian grinned brightly.  
>"Look daddy,"<br>"I see," He was still frowning, "and on your first time too,"  
>"Hey, that boy of yours has quiet the knack for this, eh Kristoff."<br>"Lad, if you ever decide you don't want to be a prince you can have a place among us,"  
>"Daddy did you hear that?"<br>"I heard. On your first time too."  
>"Your highness bring it over here." Someone called. Erian ran over happily, placing his block of ice on top of the pile. Kristoff was still frowning as he ran back over, grabbing another piece of ice.<br>"Okay, you got lucky the first time but don't worry if you can't…" Kristoff was cut again when Erian easily pulled the second block out. Sven snorted in a joyous manner.  
>"No he is not better than me," Kristoff said to the reindeer, moving to lift his own block of ice. As it came out of the water it slipped and fell back with a splash that left Kristoff's boots wet. He looked at his reindeer, who in turn was looking back at him in an amused manor.<br>"Not. A. Word." He said.

* * *

><p>Later that day Anna, Elsa and the twins heard Erian's arrival from a ways off. The ladies were in a semi frozen sitting room, the twins playing ice tag, and the queen and crown princess discussing on whether or not 'Rapunzel' was a good middle name if the baby was a girl. When they heard his happy calls both pairs of sisters stopped what they were doing and turned towards the door. Erian came bursting through, holding a block of ice on his shoulder.<p>

"Look at what I…" He was cut off when he ran onto the ice and slipped, falling on his back and the ice block sliding away from him. Anna and Elsa both gasped. Karianna stopped the ice while Arisol ran to his side.  
>"Erian, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"<br>Erian only laughed sitting up, "I'm fine. I'm fine." He waved her off, too happy to be in pain.  
>"Are you sure sweetheart?" Anna asked.<br>"I'm fine." He ran over to his ice block, "Look at the ice I harvested. I pulled it out on my own and everything. Daddy didn't have to help me."  
>Anna still got up and checked him over for injuries. He huffed, "Mommy! Stop it." He pushed the ice in front of her instead, "Look at this,"<br>"That's a big block. And you say you pulled it out on your own?" Elsa smiled. Erian nodded, grinning ear to ear.  
>"The kid's a natural," Kristoff walked into the room. Karianna shrieked when she saw him and ran over. He lifted her, tossing her playfully in the air once before settling her in him arms. "I see you girls had fun while we out," He smiled at the twins.<br>"I want to hear all about your day sweetheart," Anna said. Erian happily obliged, telling in as much detail as possible, and he was all to happy to start over when Olaf joined them.  
>"And, and, the other ice harvesters said I was good at cutting-"<br>"You let him use the saw," Anna turned sharply towards Kristoff. He drew back, shifting Kari in his arms, hoping his pregnant, hormonal wife wouldn't try to attack him while he had one of her daughters in his lap. He looked around the room for help, but realized there was none. It only got worse when he saw the look in Elsa's eyes. Great, he'd gotten his hormonal wife and all powerful queen/ice user/sister-in-law angry. In his mind it was a constant toss up of who he was more afraid of. But as of right now Anna was edging out her sister.  
>"He wanted too…and one of the others guys had a smaller saw and showed him how…"<br>"Oh, so you not only let him use the saw, but you let someone else teach him,"  
>"No, I was there too. I wouldn't have let anything happen, and he's fine isn't he?" Kristoff pointed to Erian.<br>"Mommy, I wasn't finished," Erian pouted. The sisters held their gazes on Kristoff for a few more seconds, then both turned their attention back to Erian, their expressions completely different. It was so different that Kristoff sore the room actually got warmer when they turned away from him…although that might have actually been the case. Kristoff knew he wasn't out of the fire yet (an ironic statement, considering Kristoff would probably be begging for a fire once Elsa was through with him).

"And the other ice harvesters said I should be the ice master," Erian finished his story proudly, puffing out his chest a bit. Anna and Elsa giggled.  
>"Maybe I should make you ice master," Elsa said, "Hopefully you won't let little children use giant saws," She glanced towards Kristoff. Both she and Anna had to bite back their laughter as Kristoff literally tried to hide behind his daughters.<p>

* * *

><p>If I were Kristoff I'm not sure who'd I'd be more afraid of...probably Elsa. Scary Elsa is scary. Or I might be saying that because I like writing scary Elsa. The way I wrote her in <em>Spurious Suitor<em>s is still my favorite single scene I've written her in. I was writing it and I was a little afraid of her. But then again Anna will be this ball of unstoppable fury were her loved ones are concerned so it really is a toss up which sister scares me more.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	21. Chapter 21: Any other afternoon

I have not abandoned this story. I'm going to try updating a bit more regularly and hopefully I'll be able to come through on that.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to this evening?" Halle asked. Erian looked up her, where she was nestled in the branches of a tree. He shrugged, returning to the sketch he was doing of the tree in his book.<p>

"I have to help my brother in the shop this evening," Jenz without looking up from his book

"Again?" Niklas asked. He was hanging from one of the branches of the tree, "But you're not even good at baking,"

"I'll learn. I have too, I'm the eldest boy after my brother, so I'm going to have help run the shop when I'm older."

"Maybe we should just go home after school, if Jenz isn't around what's the point," Niklas said.

"You don't need we around me to have fun," Jenz snorted.

"But we want you around,"

"Well I can't be there,"

"You want to come the palace?" Erian asked his friends currently in a tree.

"Nah, we were there yesterday," Halle said, "And the day before,"

Niklas snorted with laughter.

"What is it?" Erian asked.

"I remember when we too scared to even go in the palace, but now we've been there so much we bored of it,"

"You mean you were scared," Halle said.

"Hey, you were scared when we first met Queen Elsa," Jenz said.

"Only a little,"

"I know!" Niklas jumped down from the tree, "My dad's coming back in this evening. We can go see what he caught,"

"Go to the docks? Sounds okay" Halle said.

"It will be fun," Nik said, "Sometimes they catch really weird looking fish, and he always has a story to tell"

"We go to the docks then. I can try sketching some ships," A shadow fell over Erian. He looked up, "Oh hello Asta,"

"Hi Erian," She smiled, "I like your drawing,"

"Thanks. I don't think it's any good," He laughed.

"No. It's so good. You're a really an amazing artist,"

"No I'm not. Look at me tree, it doesn't look anything like that," He pointed to the tree Halle was still sitting in.

"Sure it does,"

Halle jumped down from the tree, picking up Erian's book, "No, it really doesn't," She said examining the tree in the book and then the real one.

"Don't say that! Erian is great artist," Asta said.

"There is better art in the castle,"

"Hey," Erian laughed standing, "Halle give me my book back. Give it," He tried to grab his book, but Halle, who went through a growth spurt recently, was taller than him. She held it out of his reach easily. "Halle give me," Erian jumped, just brushing the book, but Halle held him back with one hand laughing. Erian tackled her around her mid-section, taking her down. He rolled over on the ground and tried to grab the fallen book. Halle got to it first and tossed it to Niklas. He caught it laughing. Erian scrambled to his feet.

"Nik, come on, be careful with it,"

"We are," Nik tossed it high over his head back to Halle. Erian turned on his heels running back to Halle.

"Just give him back," Jenz sigh, slightly amused with his friends antics.

Halle resumed holding it above his head for a few more moments before she tossed to Niklas again. But Asta caught it instead.

"Here your highness,"

"Thanks, and you don't have to call me your highness," Erian said, "I really don't like being called that by my friends,"

"Oh, okay…Erian," She giggled, "And I really do like your art,"

"Thank you,"

"He can do better," Halle said kicking Erian at the back of knee playfully, but still with enough force to make it buckle.

"Hey be careful. You could hurt him," Asta said.

"It's fine, I'm used to it," Erian laughed, "I'll get her back later,"

"You'll try," Halle snorted. Erian aimed a jab at her, but she dodged. "See, told you,"

Erian stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture with gusto.

"Am…well…I just wanted to give you this," Asta held out a flower for Erian.

"Oh…thank you," Erian took it, a little confused, "But what is it for,"

"Nothing," Asta blushed and ran off.

"What was that about?" Niklas asked.

Jenz laughed, "Can't you tell, she likes Erian,"

"Eww," Halle said.

"No she doesn't," Erian said.

"It looks that way," Jenz said.

"How would you know?" Nik asked.

"The way she acted was like how girls act in the books I read," Jenz said.

"Books aren't always right,"

"How could a story book be wrong?"

"I don't know,"

"You should read more,"

"You should read less,"

Halle and Erian sighed, letting the two bicker. Erian looked at Halle, "Do you really think my art's bad?"

"I didn't say it was bad, but it could be better. When you impress really me, that's when I'll say you're a great artist,"

"Fine, I'll just have to draw something to impress you then,"

"Good luck," Halle smirked, "You have a way to go before that happens," She kicked his shin playfully.

"H-hey," He laughed, trying to punch her back. She laughed, and danced away from his reach. He chased after her. The sound of the school bell interrupted them, signalling the end of lunch.

A few hours later Erian, Halle and Niklas were walking towards the docks together. Niklas was ahead, leading the way, not that he really too. Erian and Halle were walking shoulder to shoulder, just a few feet behind.

"What do you think they caught?" Erian asked

"Fish,"

"Haha," Erian tried to hit her, but she stopped his hand.

"One time they brought back an octopus," Nik said.

"Oh, I've only seen those in books," Erian said eagerly.

"Do you think might have caught another. I wonder what they look like up close," Halle said.

"The tentacles have these sucker things and it sticks to you,"

"Cool," Halle said while Erian made face. Halle laughed at his expression. "What's wrong your highness? Does his royal prince-ly-ness not like having anything stuck to him?"

"Hush," Erian pushed her. She shoved back. Erian shoved her a second time and darted away. They were in the open market now, and he darted between the stalls to escape Halle. She gave chase but he lost sight of her in the crowds.

"Guys! Wait for me!" He heard Nik cry. Erian chuckled, still darting between stalls and people. He was busy looking out for Halle and didn't see the person reaching out to grab him. When he felt the hand on his shoulder he stopped abruptly, almost losing his footing. The person braced him from behind. He looked up into a smiling face. He recognised her right away.

"Beni,"

"I told you it was him, Erik," She said to man standing just behind her.

"Aye, you're eye's sharper than mine," He laughed. They both worked at the castle.

"What are you doing here?" Erian asked.

"Lad, we could ask the same of you," Erik said.

"What's your rush? Do you have a ship to catch?" Beni teased.

"I was running from Halle,"

"And what has brought you and the young miss to the docks,"

"We're going to see Nik's dad. Their coming back today,"

"Perhaps we should get the fish from Niklas' father," Erik suggest, "It will be about as fresh as possible,"

"You're buying fish?" Erian asked.

"Aye, your sisters requested it of Berde for dinner, so he sent us to buy the ingredients," Erik said.

"Why don't you go with his highness and I'll get the other things on the list," Beni said to Erik.

Erian was suddenly kicked in the knee from behind. He buckled to the ground.

"Hello Miss Halle," Beni greeted.

"Hello lass," Erik smiled, "What mischief do you have planned for this afternoon?" He held a hand out for Erian to help back to his feet.

"No mischief," Halle smiled, "Well, nothing planned. You aren't here for Erian are you?"

"Don't worry, we're not. You have him for the afternoon," Beni said.

"There you are!" Niklas said running forward.

"Niklas where's your families stall?" Erik asked.

"Down buy the docks, that way," He pointed.

"Lead the way lad,"

"You're coming?"

"I need to buy some fish,"

"Oh, then let's go," Niklas said once again leaning the way. Erik walked next to him, asking about what fish they might have. Niklas pointed out one ship where men were still unloading boxes and barrels.

"Oie! Get these on ice right away!" A man called from up on deck.

"Papa!" Niklas called.

"Niklas, what are you doing here?"

"We came to see if you found anything interesting,"

"We?" He asked, then he noticed Erian and Halle, "Ah, I see, come aboard then,"

"Niklas, maybe you could help us," A young man as he carried a large box on his shoulder.

"That's my cousin," Niklas, "Aron, meet Halle and Erian,"

"Prince Erian, be respectful hunny-buns," Another young man, said rubbing his head. Niklas pushed him away.

"And that's Axel my other cousin,"

"Why did you call you hunny-buns,"

"I helped my mother make sweet buns the other day and it came out better than usual. They said it was because of me and have been calling me that ever since,"

"Nik, come on up here!" An older man called from the deck.

"Right!" He ran up the plank, Erian and Halle following, "And this is my uncle,"

"It's a please to meet you face to face your highness," He bowed.

Erian nodded.

"What are you doing here hunny-buns?" Another young man grabbed Niklas around the head, rubbing his hair, messing up the unruly blonde mass even more.

"Caj, ow! Stop!"

"Caj, let your brother go,"

"Sorry papa," He laughed.

"Sir, what did you bring back any cod?" Erik asked from the dock.

"Yes we did," Niklas' uncle said, then he noticed the crocus on his clothes, "You're from the castle,"

"Yes sir, I was hoping to procure some fresh fish for that lad's dinner," He said pointing to Erian.

"We'll be right down," Niklas' father called, walking off the ship.

"Why are you here? Did mama send a message?" Caj asked.

"No. We came to spend the afternoon," Niklas said.

"Why didn't you go to the palace?"

"Because we didn't want to,"

"Yeah sure," Caj laughed, "Your highness what did he do to get himself banned from the castle?"

"Nothing," Erian said.

Caj laughed again, "Stop playing."

"We're not," Halle said, "Nik isn't banned from the castle, none of us are,"

"Yeah sure, and the queen don't have a talking snowman as an advisor,"

"Olaf isn't an advisor," Halle said but caj didn't

"What's so funny?" Niklas' cousin asked.

"Nik said he didn't go the castle with the prince because he didn't want to," The two other boys burst out laughing.

"Yeah right, stop lying, what happened really?"

"Nothing," Nik said, looking at his family strangely.

"Sure, and you just decided to not go to the palace," One of his cousins said laughing.

"We did,"

"Okay little brother, don't tell us what you did," Caj ruffled his hair again before walking off with the cousins to finish unloading the ship.

"Didn't want to go the castle?" A cousin laughed, "Who doesn't that?"

"Their idiots," Nik said, "Ignore them. Come on, I'll show you the crow's nest,"

"Cool!" Halle said.

"Uh, up there?" Erian asked looking up.

"You aren't scared are you?" Halle grinned at him.

"No!"

"Then come on,"

"I'm coming!"

Niklas showed them how to climb up the rigging of the ship. He went first to show then how and then Erian went. But his climbing was more careful than Nik's particed movement and Halle over took him.

"Hey," He said as she nudged pass him.

"You're too slow,"

"You're too fast,"

"You're highness are you sure that's wise?" Erik called when he saw them.

"I'm fine!" Erian yelled back.

"Alright, but when you tell your mother about this I won't be in the room," Erik waved at him.

Halle giggle. He glared up at her. She stuck out her tongue at him laughing. They continued to climb until they got the crow's nest.

"Oh wow, you can see the whole harbour," Erian said once they up. He pulled out his book from inside his vest and started to sketch.

"Oh great, and the artist as emerged." Halle sighed, "We're not going to him down until its dark now,"

"No," Erian said even though he was completely absorbed with his drawing.

"But it is a nice view," Niklas observed.

"Yeah," Halle shrugged.

"We should have made Jenz come with us,"

"He had to help his brother. They don't have any cousins like you. Jenz is the second oldest,"

"I know that,"

"Shush, I'm drawing,"

Halle and Nik looked at him and then each other laughing silently.

A few minutes later Caj called Nik, "Since you're up there can you secure the rigging for the sail,"

"Aye Aye sir!" Nik saluted and climbed out of the crow's nest, shimming down the ropes.

"Can I see your drawing?" Halle asked.

"I'm still working on it,"

"So I can't see what you have so far?"

Erian's pencil paused, "You're just going to say it's bad,"

"You don't know that,"

"I do actually,"

"Please,"

"Fine," He held out the book for her. She blinked at the page. "I knew you wouldn't like it,"

"I didn't say anything,"

"I could see it in your face,"

"Fine, it's not good,"

"I knew it!"

"But it's not bad either,"

"What?"

"It's not bad, I can still it's the harbour and ships your drawing. I couldn't draw as well, but it could be better,"

Erian smiled, "I'll continue working. I have to keep my promise to impress you," He returned to his sketch and Halle smiled before turning to look out over the water. Suddenly Erian kicked her.

"That's for before,"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Lazy Afternoon

This is just some short family fluff.

* * *

><p>"Boy!"<p>

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

"I can here you three from inside," Elsa said walking into the gardens. Her nieces and nephew were shouting at each other. Anna and Kritoff sitting on a blanket near-by looking on in amusement.

"Sorry," Kirstoff smirked.

"They've gotten into their usual argument, uh?" Elsa laughed, joining her sister and brother-in-law on their blanket. The couple nodded.

"It should be a boy!"

"No, boys are icky!"

"Hey, I'm a boy," Kristoff said. "Am I icky?"

"No, but you're daddy,"

"Wait? I'm icky?" Erian asked.

"Yes!" his sisters replied.

"Oh fine then," He bent down grabbing a handful of grass and dirt, running at his sisters. They both shrieked, running.

"Erian stop!"

"I'm an icky boy!" He laughed lunging at them. Kari grabbed some dirt and threw it at him. It hit his chest, scattering over his shirt. He spluttered as some grass went his mouth. He stopped trying to spit it out. Kari and Ari giggled.

He looked eyes with them and threw the dirt in his hands. The girls shrieked and darted away. Erian grabbed Ari tackling her to the grounds. Kari jumped on Erian's back.

"You're heavy," He cried, falling to the side.

"Kids, not too rough," Anna cautioned.

Ari jumped on top of Erian. He struggled to get up, almost succeeding several times but the combined weight of the girls kept him down.

"Auntie Elsa!" He reached his hand out to her, "Help me,"

"Why don't you use the secret weapon?" She smiled. Erian's eyes went wide and he grinned.

"Tickle attack!" He grabbed his sisters, wiggling his fingers across their sides. They shrieked and giggled dancing away from him, rolling around on the grass. Ari slipped away from but he got a hold of Kari, tickling her relentlessly.

"S-s-ahahah! Stop! HAahaha! Erian!"

"Say you want little brother!"

"No! heeheahah!"

Erian tickled her more.

"Ari!"

Arisol looked on helpless but then her face lit up with an idea. She put her hands together making a snowball. She tossed it at him, hitting him in the back of the head. He stopped tickling Kari and turned to look at Ari.

"Oh, I'm going to get you,"

She let out a peal of laughter and ran behind a tree. Erain chased after her trying to sneak behind her. She ducked from tree to tree staying out of his reach, until Erian sneaked quietly around a tree trunk and grubbed her from behind. She screamed in surprized and started laughing.

"Erian!"

Kari giggled and ran to join them. She pulled Erian's arm and whispered in his ear. He stopped tickling his youngest sister to listen, then he nodded and grinned. Kari whispered in Ari's ear next and she giggled.

"Why do I get the feeling they are conspiring something?" Kristoff asked.

Anna and Elsa shared a look.

"Attack!" Erian cried.

The three ran towards their aunt and parents, jumping on top of them, Erian tackling his father, Kari her mother and Arisol jumping on Elsa. They had the upper hand for all of three seconds before the adults turned the attack around and the garden was filled with the laughter royal family.

"Okay! I give! I give!" Erian cried when he couldn't breathe anymore. Kristoff chuckled and stopped.

The twin had of laughter tears in their eyes when Anna and Elsa stopped tickling them.

Anna chuckled softly. She ran her hands through Kari's hair, which was now a mess of stray hairs and unruly locks because of the tickle fight. She loosened it and re-plaited it. Elsa was doing the same for Ari. Erian and Kristoff had gotten into a playful wrestling match. Erian was on top his father's back, laughing as he held his arm down.

"Ah!" Kristoff cried, "Oh no, you're too good,"

Erian laughed, "I win dad,"

"Ah!" Kristoff got off the ground partly only to fall back. "I can't get out. You've defeated me."

"Don't worry daddy! I'll help you!" Kari ran into Erian, knocking him back. Erian rolled over laughing as he and Kari wrestled around. Kristoff joined them laughing too.

"Mama, look," Ari held up the edge of her dress, showing clumps of burrs that stuck to her clothes.

Anna laughed lightly, "Ahh, I remember I used come home with my dress covered in those,"

"Used to?" Elsa snorted in amusement, "It wasn't that long ago I remember Beni complaining you ruined a dress,"

Anna hit her playfully. "So I like to roll around and play with my kids,"

"I wonder how many of your dresses with suffer when you're chasing after four,"

"I think this one might be a quiet soul," Anna said putting a hand on her stomach.

"With you as a mother? I'd be surprized," Elsa smirked. Anna rolled her eyes but smiles.

"They certainly seems quieter than the others," She smiled fondly down at her tummy.

"What makes you say that?"

"Doesn't kick as much as these three." Anna pinched Ari's cheek playfully, "Still kicks enough to keep me up half the night though," She said with a yawn.

Elsa laughed lightly and let Anna lean her head on her shoulder.

"You should get sleep while you can. You won't get much once he or she is born,"

"I know, but if I go to sleep know I'll be missing this," Anna grinned at her family around her. Elsa chuckled softly again.

Anna gasped softly, "The baby's kicking,"

Before she could blink twice five hands had found their way on to her stomach.

"Hey, pregnant woman trying to breath here,"

Kristoff and Elsa laughed and drew back their hands but Erian's, Ari's and Kari's remained. Their eyes were wide with wonder.

"That's our little sister in there," Kari giggled.

"Little brother," Erian corrected.

"Sister,"

"Brother,"

"And there they go again," Kristoff laughed.

"It could be one of each," Elsa said.

"Don't even joke about that," Anna said.

"Why? Don't think you could handle five?"

"No, it's not the number, it's having to push two out again. It was so much fun last time."

"Well, should having twins be easier than having two separate pregnancies?"

"Okay, next time you can get pregnant and tell me what you think about it," Anna snapped at him.

He laughed and help up his hands, "Alright, I'm sorry." He kissed her brow.

"Mama, when's the baby going to be here," Ari asked.

"Mmm, two…three months again,"

"That's so long again,"

"Yeah, I want to meet my sister,"

"Brother!"

"It will be gone before you know it my loves," Anna smiled at them, "Now I thinks it's time three little royals go get ready for dinner,"

"AWW!"

"Ten more minutes!"

"Please!"

"We don't wanna go inside yet,"

Anna sighed, "Alright, ten minutes, but that's in."

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23: A birth

Another small victory as I get this chapter up.

* * *

><p>"Little lord, it's time to get up,"<p>

Erian groaned as Gerda gently shook him awake.

"No, go away," He grumbled.

"You have school, Erian, it's time to get up,"

He pulled the covers over his head. Gerda sighed.

"Shall I go get your mother?"

Erian sat up bolt straight.

"No, I'm up, I'm up," He jumped out of bed.

"Your bath's already drawn," She told, smirking slightly. He nodded, pulling off his pajama top. He hopped to the bathroom, trying to take his pants out at the same time. He went through his morning routine. As he stepped out of his room someone gave him a sharp kick to the back of his knee.

"You slept in again,"

"Ow!" He yelled at Halle, a bit over dramatic.

"Don't want me to kick to you, get downstairs before I get to the castle. It's not that hard you know,"

He teased her and she teased right back.

"Are Nik and Jenz in the dining room?"

Halle shook her head, "Jenz is helping his brother in the shop before school. When I passed he said he'll go straight to school after. And Nik isn't coming to school today."

"Why?" Erian and Halle fell into step as they walked to the dining room.

Halle shrugged, "His mother said he went somewhere with his brothers for the day,"

"He's not going to school for that?"

Halle just shrugged again. They walked into the dinning room. His parents and aunt were already eating, along with Olaf.

"Look, the sleeping prince decided to join us," Kristoff teased lightly. Erian wiggled his nose at his father as they sat down in the seats opposite his parents.

"Good morning you two, Halle I didn't know you were here already?" Elsa said.

"She sunk up to my room to kick me. Thank you," He added the latter part to Beni when she set down two mugs of hot chocolate in front of him and Halle, "Aunty, aren't the guards supposed to stop her?"

"Well, you were the one who asked that your friends be allowed in at any time,"

Erian frowned at a grinning Halle.

"Fine, I'll tell them to keep you out,"

"No you won't,"

"Wanna bet," Erian hit her arm. She kicked him. He kicked back. Halle pinched his arm.

"Okay, no violence at the table, please." Anna interrupted.

"Sorry mommy,"

"Sorry your highness,"

"It's quiet aright dears,"

"Where are the twins?"

"Still sleeping sweetheart,"

"Why do they get to sleep in?"

"They don't have school,"

"No fair,"

The adults chuckled, "They'll be starting school soon enough,"

"And speaking of school, if you two don't start eating you'll be late," Elsa said.

They nodded and started on their breakfast. They were half way through their meal when Anna pushed her plate of fruit away.

"Sweetheart, you barely ate,"

"I don't want fruit,"

"You asked for fruit," Kristoff said kindly.

"Well I don't want it anymore,"

"Do you want something else?" Beni asked gently.

"I want lutefish,"

"Lutefish?" Elsa and Kristoff asked at the same time.

"That's a new craving," Olaf said.

"Kristoff, would you please go to Oaken's and get some?"

"Now?"

"Yes,"

Kristoff looked down at his breakfast, which he had only just started on. Elsa cleared her throat lightly. He nodded. No one wanted an upset pregnant Anna.

"Of course sweetheart," He kissed her brow, standing from the table. Erik handled him a small basket of rolls.

"Something to eat on the way," He said.

Kristoff clapped his shoulder, "Thank you." He left the room calling for Sven.

Anna stood with her plate.

"You don't have to get up," Elsa said.

"Let me do that your highness," Beni said.

"I'm fine." Anna held up a hand, "I'm seven months pregnant, not invalid."

Everyone held their hands up, taking a step back. Pretty much everyone knew enough of how Anna reacted when she pregnant to know a mood swing was coming.

She took two steps when suddenly she let out a cry, the plate fell and her hands went over the stomach. Elsa and Olaf were at her side in an instant.

"Anna,"

"What's wrong?"

"Mom," Erian stood up. Halle too was half way out of her seat. All the staff in the room were on full alert as well.

"I'm fine," Anna said. She gripped Elsa's arm for support, "Just a sharp kick, that's all,"

"Are you sure?" Elsa asked. She and Olaf helped her back into a chair.

The princess nodded, "It's nothing to worry about,"

Olaf and Elsa shared a look, both noting how tried Anna suddenly sounded.

"Why don't you go back to bed? Kristoff won't be back for a while," Elsa said.

Anna shook her head, "I'm fine, really," She smiled and Elsa and Olaf.

Again they shared a look, but Elsa nodded and sat. Olaf stayed by Anna's side though.

"Erian, sweetheart, when you leave for school take an umbrella, it looks like it will rain today,"

Erian nodded. He and Halle finished eating. They got up, Erian moving around to hug his mother and aunt.

"Bye,"

"Have fun at school," Anna kissed his cheek.

"Don't get in trouble Snowdrop," Elsa pressed a kiss to the top of his head, "Enjoy your day. You as well Halle,"

"Thank you, your majesty,"

Erian took the umbrella from Erik as they left the castle. The sky was grey as they walked to school.

"Is your mother okay?"

"I think so. The baby kicks sometimes."

"That hard?"

"I'd never seen her act like that before."

"It looked like it hurt,"

"She says this baby doesn't kick as much as I did, or the twins,"

"So it shouldn't hurt,"

"Maybe it's like when you kick me. Sometimes you don't mean to kick me so hard, but it still hurts,"

"Maybe," Halle said. After a pause she punched him.

"Ow!"

"Don't look so sad."

"I'm not,"

"You look it," Halle smiled, "This is your mom we're talking about. She survived having ice in her heart. One little baby won't hurt her,"

"I guess,"

"Come on we should hurry, it looks like it could start raining any second."

They met up with Jenz in school. He was upset when he heard Nik wasn't coming to school.

"What's he thinking?"

"I don't know," Halle said, "Ask him next time you see him."

Just before lunch it started to rain, first a light drizzle, which turned into a downpour within an hour, forcing everyone to stay inside. Erian, Halle and Jenz stayed in their class. Erian was drawing, stopping often to stare out the window.

"What's wrong?" Halle asked.

"I'm not in the mood to draw,"

"That's not like you,"

"I know," He closed his book, "I don't feel good,"

"You want to go home?"

"No. The days almost done,"

"Have some of my bread, my brother made it this morning,"

"Not hungry,"

Halle and Jenz looked at each other, not sure how to help Erian.

"If it keeps raining like this I think I will go home straight after school," Jenz said. Halle nodded.

"Papa wouldn't want me out in weather like this," She said.

"Mine either,"

After school they walked together part of the way before going their separate paths home. Erian held on to his umbrella tight as he rushed home. He was still dripping wet by the time he entered the castle.

"ERIAN!" Kari and Ari ran up to him as he was shaking water from his hair.

"The baby coming," Ari said in delight.

"What? Now!"

"We were going to eat lunch when mama said she felt the baby coming,"

Erian looked at Olaf, who was with the girls. He nodded, the biggest grin on his face.

"Is he here yet?"

"Not yet. Gerda said it might be a while yet,"

"They won't let us see mama," Kari said, "Make them take us to mama,"

"They didn't let me see mommy when you were born,"

"But I want to see my mommy," Kari sounded close to tears.

"Hey," Erian patted her back, "It's oaky. Mom's fine. Dad and aunt Elsa are with her. We'll get to see her and the baby soon, okay?"

Kari sniffed. "But I wanna see her,"

"Why don't we go to the playroom? I can show you some pictures I drew today,"

Kari sniffed again, but nodded. He and Olaf took the girls to their playroom. Olaf tried to keep them busy to pass the time.

Beni came a few times to check on them, bringing up some biscuits for them, always saying their mother was fine. When it started to get dark even Erian was getting anxious.

"Shouldn't the baby be here?" He asked Olaf.

"It takes time,"

The next time Beni came in he asked if he could see his aunt.

"Is something the matter?"

He nodded.

"Well, she's with your mother. Can I help?"

"I don't feel good,"

Beni frowned and placed her hands in his forehead. "You're not warm."

He shook his head, "Not sick like that,"

"How then?"

"My tummy,"

"Maybe you need some food. It's almost dinner."

"Okay,"

She took them to the kitchen, letting them sit at one of the smaller tables that the staff usually used. She figured if they ate in the dining hall alone they'd only miss their mother more.

The kitchen staff entertained them. Erik juggled some apples for them and Berde let them have extra dessert. They stayed in the kitchen with the staff for the rest of the evening. But when it was getting close to their bed times the girls started getting antsy again.

"I'm not gonna to bed until we see Mama," Kari screeched when Beni tried to lift her up.

"Kari, it's okay," Olaf said.

"But I want my mommy!" She stamped her foot. She tried to leave, but the kitchen hands blocked the door.

"Sorry, but you shouldn't disturb your parents now."

"But…" Ari sniffed now. Erian was still feeling a bit upset, but he didn't know why. And he agreed with his sisters. He wanted to see his mom.

"Can we just go for a second?" He asked.

The adults shared a look. Beni left the kitchen, and when she returned Elsa was with her.

"Aunty!" The twins cried, running to her.

"We want to see mama,"

"Please,"

"We won't bother her,"

"We just want to see her, and the baby,"

"I'm afraid you can't my snowflakes," Elsa said gently.

"But-but aunty,"

"It's pass your bed times my loves. Let's go get you to sleep,"

"But…mommy…"

"Is fine," Elsa lifted Ari in her hands and brushed her hand gently over Kari's hair, "If you go to sleep I promise you'll see her when you wake,"

The girls were still pouting. "You can sleep with me for tonight, alright?"

"Okay," Ari said.

"We'll get to see mommy when we get up?"

"I'll come get you myself when the baby comes,"

"Okay then,"

Elsa nodded to Erian to follow them, taking Kari's hand with her free one. She took them to her room, helping them change for bed.

"Aunty are you sure mommy's fine?" Kari asked.

"Of course snowflake,"

Erian didn't say anything but he thought his aunt looked tired. Elsa put the three of them in bed, singing Vi Har El Tulle so they would fall asleep.

Ari and Kari fell asleep right away. Erain drifted off, but he was still somewhat aware to the things going on around him. He felt the bed shift when Elsa got up.

"Olaf, stay with the kids,"

"Elsa, what's wrong?" He asked, "I can see it in your face,"

"Anna's having a hard time,"

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes…I think so. It shouldn't be much longer, hopefully,"

"Give her my love,"

"I will. I'll come get you and the kids later,"

"Okay,"

Erian fell asleep just after this. He awoke with a start later that night when a clap of thunder sounded. The rain had gotten worst.

"Erian," Olaf spoke softly, "You okay?"

"Is the baby here yet?"

Olaf shook his head. Erian looked at the clock. It was after midnight.

"He should here by now,"

"You never know with these things,"

"I'm going to see mommy," He got out of bed quietly, so he wouldn't wake his sisters.

"Erian, no," Olaf put a hand on his shoulder.

"Has anyone come to tell you anything?"

"No,"

"You want to know too,"

Olaf nodded.

"We can go together,"

"Okay, but we won't say long,"

"Alright,"

They crept out of the room. They paused in the hallway outside Anna and Kristoff's room, peeking around the corner. There were people in the hall, but it was very quiet. Erian didn't like that. He remembered all the noise and action that had happened when his sisters were born.

"Something's wrong," Olaf said. They watches as one guy lean against the wall heavily and a maid cover her mouth as another told her something.

"What happened?" Erian asked softly.

Suddenly Elsa entered the hallway. Her hands were covering her face. Erian felt the air grow colder. Olaf gasped softly. Gerda came out after her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Elsa turned towards her, hugging her. Erian was suddenly running down the hallway.

"Aunty!"

Elsa turned to his voice. She kneeled, and he ran into her arms.

"Erian, snowdrop what are you doing up?" Her voice cracked with tears.

"Where's mommy?"

"She…she's fine," Elsa looked at him and he could see tear tracks on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he held her face in his hand. Elsa's eyes closed and she hugged Erian tightly.

"Aunt Elsa?"

She gave a shaky breath, "Where are your sisters?"

"Still sleeping,"

"Let's go get them," She lifted him into her arms.

"Aunty why are you crying?"

"I love you, you know that, don't you snowdrop?"

Erian nodded quietly.

"And you know that mommy and daddy love you,"

He nodded again.

Olaf was standing by the end of the hallway.

"Elsa?"

She gave him a sad look.

"Erian, run ahead and wake your sisters,"

She put him down and stooped next to Olaf. Erian when ahead, looking back in time to see Olaf and Elsa hug. He was feeling very sick. He ran into his aunt's room and shook his sisters awake.

"Erian?"

"Wake up,"

"Is it time to see the baby?" Ari asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, aunty was crying,"

"Why?"

"She didn't tell me,"

"Mommy," Kari said softly.

Elsa came into the room and the three of them looked at her. She gave them a small smile.

"Can we see mama?"

She nodded, "In a minute, but I have to tell you something first," She put Erian on the bed next to his sisters and knelt in front of them.

"My loves…something happened. The baby, when he was born, he…" She broke off, and took a few breathes, "He wasn't alive,"

Erian felt a lump in his throat.

"What do you mean?" Ari asked.

"I'm sorry my loves. But you're not going to have a baby brother,"

"But why?"

"I don't know. Sometimes things happen. We don't want them to happen, but we can change it. All I know is that your brother is in heaven right now," Tears started running down her cheeks. Ari got off the bed and hugged her. Her siblings followed her lead. Elsa sobbed hugging them close.

"Thank you my loves, but you're mother needs you now more than I do,"

She took them to their parents room. It was quiet, and most of the staff was gone by now. Elsa opened the door and Erian saw his parents. Anna was hugging Olaf, crying softly. Kristoff was rubbing her back gently, but his eyes looked hollow. When Anna saw them she started crying harder.

"Mama," Ari and Kari ran to her, climbing onto the bed and into her arms. She hugged them tightly, kissing their cheeks.

"Oh my babies," She gasped.

Elsa lead Erian to the bed. He climbed up and went to his mother. She hugged him too, kissing his forehead. He felt tears in his eyes and he tucked his head against her shoulder. He didn't want to her to see him cry. He shouldn't be crying. He should be trying to stop her from crying. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing small circles.

"It's okay my baby boy. It's going to be okay."

* * *

><p>And everyone reading this story now hates me.<p>

It hurt to write this chapter. It did. But from the time I started this story, this is something I wanted to write. That didn't make it any easier to write.

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	24. Chapter 24: Aftermath

"Erian?"

His friends stood a few feet behind him. He was sitting in front of a small grave stone, not far from the memorial stones for King Adgar and Queen Idun.

"Hey," Halle put a hand on his shoulder, "you okay?"

Erian sniffed and nodded.

"Little lord, it's going to rain soon. Everyone else has gone inside," Beni said standing behind the group, looking on with sad eyes.

"In a minute," He was pulling up grass with his fingers.

"Erian, you don't want to get wet," Jenz said, trying to sound cheerful, "You'll get sick,"

"Don't care,"

Beni felt a hand on her shoulder, "Your majesty," She started when she realized Elsa was standing right next to her. Halle, Niklas and Jenz all turned.

"Beni, could you see to it that Nik, Halle and Jenz are taken home. Let them take the carriage. I don't want them to have to walk home in the rain."

"Of course your majesty."

At once the trio opened their mouths to protest.

"We want to stay."

"We can't leave!"

"We're not going to leave Erian."

Elsa gave them a kind smile. She placed her hands on Niklas' and Jenz's head, "Thank you for coming today. I'm grateful that you were here for Erian, but it's time for you to head home." Jenz looked down but he nudged Nik. Nik nodded and they both moved next to Beni.

"But…"

"It's okay Halle, I'll look after him,"

The girl pouted, but she followed Beni, albeit reluctantly.

Elsa sat next to the prince.

"Snowdrop…"

"I'm sorry," He sniffed.

"Erian, you don't have to be sorry,"

"I'm trying to be strong, but-but-"

"Snowdrop," Elsa pulled him into her arms, "You don't have to hold anything in. Trust me when I say it doesn't help,"

Erian turned his face, leaning against Elsa's chest. "He was my brother,"

Elsa ran her fingers through his hair.

"Why?"

"I don't know sweetheart. Sometimes, things happen that we wish hadn't. There's nothing we could have done to stop this. It just wasn't meant to be,"

"I don't want it to be like this."

"Neither do I, my love," She kissed the top of his head.

Everyone had been hit hard by the stillbirth. The staff was somber, and spoke in hushed tones, like they afraid something would break if they raised their voices too much. The twins were sad, but were still too young for there to be much of an impact, which Elsa was very grateful for. She hadn't seen Olaf smile in days. Olaf, who was always, always happy. Kristoff had retreated into himself. He spoke very little and spent most of the day out. Elsa knew that he was just coping. She couldn't blame him.

She just wished he could figure out something to say to Anna. She wished she could figure out how to help Anna. It had hit Anna the hardest. She hadn't left her room. She hardly ate. Elsa hated not knowing how to help her. Anna was weak and ill, and the doctor was afraid she might get worse.

"Let's go inside before it rains," Elsa said, lifting Erian. He rested his head against her shoulder.

"When is daddy gonna come home?"

"Later snowdrop,"

"Mommy and daddy don't like me anymore,"

"Erian, they love you, and your sisters more than anything."

"They won't play with me, or talk,"

"They're just sad sweetie. Like everyone. Just give them time. It will get better. Alright my love?"

Erian sniffed, "Alright,"

Elsa hummed softly until he fell asleep in her arms. He took him to his bedroom before going to the kitchen.

"Has she eaten dinner?" Elsa asked.

Gerda and Berde shared a look.

"I'll take that as no,"

"I'm sorry your majesty. I made her favourite soup but…"

"It's not your fault Berde. Can I have bowl? Maybe I can get her to eat,"

Berbe nodded, preparing another bowl.

"And when Kristoff returns make sure he eats as well, and that he doesn't stay in the stable with Sven,"

"Of course your majesty," Kai said.

Chef Berde placed the soup on a tray, handing it to Elsa. She took it to Anna's room.

Anna was propped up on several pillows, her face turned towards the window. Her hair was loose, and fell in limp waves around her face. Her skin was pale and had an unnatural pallor. Her face was what pained Elsa the most. Her cheeks were sunken in and her eyes hollow.

"Hi," Elsa said softly, smiling.

Anna didn't turn to greet her. She didn't smile like she normally did when she saw a member of her family. She just said weakly, "I'm not hungry Elsa,"

"You should have a few mouthfuls, at least," Elsa put the tray on her nightstand, "Please, for me?"

Anna didn't respond. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand over Anna's.

"You have to eat. It's important you keep your strengthen up."

Anna didn't respond for a long time. But when she did, she whispered, so soft Elsa couldn't make out what she said.

"I'm sorry, say that again?" Elsa moved closer.

"Is my fault?" She voice was weak and broken.

"Anna, no. Of course not," Elsa cupped her face gently, "Why would you even think that?"

Anna pulled away. She gasped painfully, her hands gripping the blankets.

"I'm always so clumsy, was it something I did?" Tears filled her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"No. No," Elsa moved closer again, titling her head up, "Anna no. What happened is not your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

Anna sobbed, pressing a palm to her face. Her words were broken up by gasps and shaky breaths. "I-I miss…him. I miss him so much. I did…didn't even get to know him. But miss him."

"I know," Elsa felt her own tears running down her cheeks. She pulled Anna into a hug. The princess tucked her head against her sister's shoulder, gripping her tightly.

"It hurts Elsa. Oh god, it hurts."

Elsa didn't know what to say, so she just held her as she cried.

"It's not fair. Why? It's not fair. He was my baby. I didn't get to know him. I didn't get to name him. Why?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew. But I don't. I'd give up the kingdom, and my powers right now, if I could fix this. I'd give up everything."

"He was my baby,"

Elsa held her until her crying eased. She kissed her brow and wiped her tears.

"I know it's hard. I know. I know it may not get easier for a while. But I also know it will. The pain may never go away. But it will get easier. You were able to face mama and papa's deaths without me there. And you were so strong then. So much stronger than me. But I'm here this time. I'm here. And I'll be strong if you need me too."

"I don't if could have survived this without you,"

"I know it hurts. But I need you to eat. I need you to get better. Please. If not for me, for Erian, Arisol and Karianna. Please, just eat a little bit,"

Anna nodded. "I'll try,"

Elsa gave her watery smile and placed the tray in front of her. She kiss her brow again.

"I love you, and I'm here for you always.

"I know. I love you too,"

* * *

><p>Dear god this was hard to write. I broke down so many times. Especially during Anna and Elsa's conversation.<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


	25. Chapter 25: Slow, But Sure Recovery

Looks who's updating this story again. Urgh, I'm sorry it's taken this long. I don't even have an a proper excuse. So a short, light chapter to get back into things.

* * *

><p>Elsa paused in her work when she heard a sound from outside. It was a sound she hadn't heard in the castle for weeks. Laughter.<p>

She placed her quill down, smiling. She was about to stand to investigate but the doors to her study burst open before she had the chance. Halle and Niklas stumbled into the room giggling. They both froze stiff when they saw her. Elsa arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Niklas, Halle," She smirked slightly, "How nice to see you. Can I do something for you?"

"I told you this was the wrong way," Halle hissed to Niklas.

"I was sure this was how you got the playroom." Nik said, blushing furiously.

"Ah, you took the wrong turn in the last hallway. You came left when you should have gone left."

"I told you," Halle stamped a foot.

"I'm sorry. I got mixed up."

"We're sorry, your majesty." Halle bowed, pulling Niklas into the bow with her, "we didn't mean to disturb. We'll leave now."

"But he's coming," Niklas hissed in a scared whisper to Halle, "He'll find us if we're in the halls."

"Maybe he went after Erian and Jenz." Halle said seriously.

"Who are you talking about?" Elsa asked, curious who the 'he' could be if Erian and Jenz were hiding as well.

"Olaf," Niklas answered as he stuck his head out the door, glancing around, "And I think I hear him coming."

"Oh no." Halle stuck her head out into the hallway as well.

"You got Olaf to play with you?" Elsa blinked in surprize. That would be the first time Olaf was playing with the kids since the stillbirth.

"Yeah, and he lost the first round and it's his turn to seek." Halle said.

"And he's a good seeker. Your majesty, please let us hide in here, please."

A flicker of a smile flittered over Elsa's lips, "Alright."

"Yes, quick. He's coming." Halle said in a carrying whisper. She pushed the door closed. The furniture in Elsa's study wasn't very hide and seek friendly, but the duo made due. Nik squeezed into the space between the bookshelves and a settee. Halle crouched down behind Elsa's chair. Not a moment too soon as there was a knock on the door only seconds after they found their spots. Olaf opened the door.

"Hi, Elsa, have you see any of the kids?" He asked.

"No, can't say I have," She said, her face completely straight, "But I think I heard some laughing down the hall."

Olaf's head swivelled to the side, "Oh, thank you!" He waved goodbye with the biggest smile Elsa had seem him wearing in weeks. Elsa waited a few moments after his departure before speaking, "Okay, he's gone."

The kids broke into giggles, rolling on the ground.

"Thank you for letting us hide here," Halle said, once she calmed down.

"Anytime dears, now could you do me a favour?"

"Of course your majesty."

"Fine Erian or the twins and tell them to make their parents join in the game. Tell them to not take no for answer. Also, don't tell Anna and Kristoff know I'm the one who sent you."

"Okay," Niklas saluted and ran from the room.

"Nik, wait up," Halle called. "Thank you again your majesty."

Elsa returned to her work, a smile on her face as she listened to the far off sounds of laughter. She sighed when she heard a deep booming laugh join the fray eventually. That could only be Kristoff. And if Erian and the girls had convinced him…she closed her eyes and listened. Yes. There is was. It was barely audibly traveling through the halls, but she'd know it anywhere. Her sister's bubbly laugh.

It had been so long since she'd heard them laugh. It was like having a weight lifted, hearing them laughing again. He heard the laughter getting closer and Erian burst into her study, a ball of joy and energy. His mother walked in after him. Erian clambered up into her lap.

"Aunty, come play with us."

"Erian, I have-"

"You can do it later." He cut her off, knowing what she was going to say before she said it. Elsa looked at Anna. She was giving Elsa an 'I know what you did' look. Elsa shrugged, fainting ignorance. Anna let a smile shift on her lips and said, "Thank you. We needed this."

"Of course," Elsa said softly.

"Now, come on. You could use a laugh as much I as I do,"

"We're playing ice tag and Daddy and Ari's team is winning." Erian said, in a urgent voice.

"Oh no. We can't have that, can we?"

"No."

"Alright, I'm coming." She stood, letting Anna and Erian pull her to the snow and ice covered ballroom.

* * *

><p>Nardragon~ until the next page.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26: Fifteen

It has been… *looks at calendar and cringes* Oh wow, has it really been that long this I update? Geez. I'm sorry. That's really inexcusable. Okay, some updates. There has been a time skip. Erian is now 15, the twins are 10.

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha!" Erian laughed loudly as he navigated Lance, his steed through the streets along the market. Tucked under his arm he had a blue flag with the image of a snowflake painted on. Pulling back slightly he had Lance slow to a trot, looking back behind him.<p>

"Looks like Halle's plan worked. Just a little bit further," He flicked the reins again, grinning as he saw the main square at the end of the down slope ahead of him.

Suddenly from an alley a horse thundered out, taking him and Lance by surprize. Lance reared up and Erian just managed to hang on. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a blur of movement as this happened but it was too fast from him to register. He got Lance to settle down and turned the horse around. His eyes widened when he saw two riders speeding down the road, one of them waving a blue flag over his head. Erian's eyes dropped to his hands, looking around frantically. His flag was gone. A third rider rode past him, and she yelled back at him "You let Jenz and Nik get the flag!"

"Lance, go, go!" He snapped the reins sending the horse into a gallop after the others.

"You were supposed to distract them!" He yelled at Halle as he caught up.

"It's a large blue flag Erian! It was only so long before they figured out I didn't have it,"

"They're almost to the square!"

"I have eyes, I can see that!"

Niklas who was holding the flag got the square first, pulling his steed into a slower gallop, riding around the centre pillar, waving the flag proudly. He let out a cry of joy and Jenz high fived him as he caught up. Erian and Halle both slowed down, frowning.

"Nice going your highness," Halle kicked at Erian, pushing him out of his saddle, "You had one job,"

"Ow! Jeez, you don't have to kick so hard," He groaned from the ground.

"I've kicked you harder,"

"Yeah, I know," He mumbled to himself.

"Erian?"

Erian looked up from the ground to see Asta, a girl from his class looking down at him.

"Uh… hey Asta," He blushed slightly and quickly pushed himself to his feet.

"Are you okay? That fall looked like it hurt,"

"Oh that," He brushed his clothes off, waving a dismissive hand, "That was nothing,"

"What are you doing?"

"It's a game," He explained, pointing to the flag in Niklas' hand, "The first team to get the flag to the final point is the winner,"

"Hi Asta," Niklas waved, grinning. Jenz was smiling as well.

"We'd invite you to join the game," He said, "But then the teams would be uneven,"

Halle snorted softly, nudging her horse next to Niklas', taking the flag from him and flicking it in both his and Jenz faces, "We won't lose the next round,"

"Oh I think you will," Niklas said.

"Sorry you can't play," Erian apologised.

"It's alright," Asta smiled, "I have some errands to run for my mother anyway,"

"Okay… so I'll see you in school,"

"Of course your highness," Asta gave a little bow.

Erian laughed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm sure I've told you before, you don't have to call me your highness. We're friends after all,"

"You said that but, but you're still the prince. And didn't Halle just call you by your title?"

"Oh she only does that whenever she's…"

The clock tower started to chime. Halle, Nik and Jenz all straighten up.

"Is that the time already?" Nik asked.

"Erian!" Jenz called, "The docks,"

"What?" He looked at them.

"Its elven Erian, you got to get to docks," Halle said

"Oh! Shoot, you're right," He pulled himself up into the saddle, "I'll see you in school Asta,"

He spurred in horse forward. The others followed his lead, giving Asta waves goodbyes.

"Do you think we'll be too late?" Erian asked as his friends fell in line with him on their horses.

"You'll make it time," Niklas said.

"It's not like they'd leave without a goodbye," Jenz said.

They rode along the water front, heading for the port. Erian was just ahead of the others. He sighed deeply when the docks came into view and he could see a group gathered near the largest ship presently docked.

"I'm here! Don't leave yet!" He called out. He pulled on Lance's reins for him to stop and ran to the group.

"Of course we wouldn't leave without seeing you," Anna said, hugging him tightly.

"For a moment there I though you weren't coming kiddo," Kristoff grinned at son, ruffling his hair.

"I could never do that," He said, his voice muffled by Anna's hug, "Mom, you're hugging too tight,"

"Oh," She let him go, holding him at arm's length "I'm sorry. But I'm not going to see for a while,"

"It's only a few days mom," Erian grinned.

"Three weeks," Anna said seriously, before hugging him again.

"M-mom!"

"Let the boy breathe, please?" Kirstoff asked.

Anna let go, a little reluctantly.

"I'll be fine mom. Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it, and then you can hug the air out of me all you want… just could you not want to hug the air of me all that much?" Anna laughed, "And don't worry, while you and dad are away I'll look after the twins."

"I don't need to look after me," Karianna said, making a face at her brother.

"Erian doesn't do such a good job of taking care of himself as is," Arisol grinned.

"Hey!" Erian snapped.

Elsa put a hand on Erian's shoulder, giving him a small. She looked at Anna, "You don't have to take my place,"

"You're fever is not going down and you look like you'll drop any moment. You are going nowhere but right back to bed. You shouldn't have even come out today,"

"I had to see you off properly didn't I?" She gave a smile. Anna sighed and hugged her.

"Get plenty of rest. I hope you feel better soon,"

"I'm sure I'll be back to my old self before you get back. Thank you for going to this meeting in my stead,"

"Stop thanking me already," Anna laughed lightly and looked at her children, "Be good for your aunt. Don't cause any trouble,"

"Mom? Would we cause trouble?" Erian placed a hand around his sister's shoulders, smiling sweetly.

"Yes you would," Halle coughed out, making Jenz and Niklas snort.

"Then we're counting on you to make sure he doesn't," Anna winked at them.

"Aye, your highness," Niklas said with a salute.

"Please, you'd be the first one in trouble,"

"JENZ! That's not true!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in line," Halle said.

"Your highnesses, you should be off soon if we want the tides to be with us," One of the ship's crew said.

"Alright, my dears," Anna and Kristoff hugged their kids once more.

"Be good while we're gone," Kristoff said, "Listen to Gerda and Beni,"

"And keep an eye on your aunt. Make sure she doesn't over work herself while she's sick," Anna added, kissing the tops of their heads.

"We promise,"

"Tell Solara and Cryus we said hello,"

"And Aunt Rapunzel and Uncle Eugene!"

"And don't forget to give them our letters,"

"Of course not my loves,"

After a few minutes of goodbyes Anna and Kristoff boarded the ship. The stood on the docks, waving goodbye. When the ship had sailed out of the port's gate Beni, who'd been standing back by the carriage stepped forward.

"Your majesty, we should be returning to the castle now,"

Elsa smiled wearily, "Who's orders are you on, Anna's or Gerda's?"

"Both," She said, "Also, Kai said to remind you the doctor's orders are for you to say in bed,"

She sighed, and walked towards the carriage. "Erian, don't stay out to late, be home before dark,"

"Yes aunty,"

"Bye Erian," Kari said as she got on to the carriage.

"Bye-bye," Ari said at the same time.

"Don't get into too much trouble you four,"

"Us?" Erian smirked, "Trouble? Never," He flicked his reins and took off, swiping the flag in the process, "Ha! Frist one back to the base with the flag wins,"

"That's not fair!" Jenz called.

"Hey! Get back here,"

"Erian!" Halle called. The three all took off after him, laughing.

* * *

><p>It anyone still reading this story? Does anyone still remember this story?<p>

Nardragon~ until the next page.


End file.
